I Always Will
by darknessprincess
Summary: Sinopsis: La sinopsis es el estribillo de la canción en la que me he inspirado para el título... "I don't love you but I always will" Rating: 18 Advertencias: Universo Alterno, todos humanos. No muy agradable... Mal lenguaje y escenas violentas y de alto contenido sexual Disclamer: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** I Always Will  
><strong>Autor:<strong> darknessprincess  
><strong>Pairings:<strong>Delena.

**Sinopsis:** La sinopsis es el estribillo de la canción en la que me he inspirado para el título... _"I don't love you but I always will"_  
><strong>Rating:<strong> +18  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Universo Alterno, todos humanos. No muy agradable... Mal lenguaje y escenas violentas y de alto contenido sexual  
><strong>Disclamer:<strong> Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

**PRÓLOGO**

**_AGOSTO 2014 – Actualidad…_**

Damon acariciaba la fría lápida con los ojos enrojecidos y el corazón destrozado.

Ella estaba arrodillada junto a él, con las manos apoyadas igualmente sobre el mármol y llorando sin consuelo.

Adiós - susurró Damon y se giró sobre sus talones.

¿Te vas? - preguntó ella girándose hacia él. Verla tan destrozada por la pérdida como él, estuvo a punto de darle pena, pero ella no era capaz de sentir, ella no volvería a engañarle.

¿No es lo que siempre has querido? - preguntó Damon levantando la vista y volviendo a mirar hacia la lápida para que verla así no le hiciera dudar de su decisión. Tenía que alejarse de ella, tenía que arrancarla de su vida de una vez por todas.

Eso pensaba - dijo tristemente, cerrando los ojos cuando ella no le respondía - De todas formas, ya no hay nada que nos una, ¿no es cierto? - preguntó con ironía.

No - susurró ella acariciándose el vientre.

Él no le contestó. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar. Bajó la vista al suelo y giró los talones para volver por donde había llegado.

Lo único que se oía en el mausoleo, eran los pasos de Damon sobre el frío mármol y los sollozos de ella a sus espaldas.

**_MAYO 2014 – Tres meses antes…_**

Damon estaba sentado en su oficina repasando números en el ordenador.

La migraña estaba empezando a molestarle de veras. Llevaba demasiados días sin dormir bien y el excesivo trabajo no le ayudaba.

Con todo lo que estaba pasando en la corporación más el lío de abogados y papeles, uno creería que Damon llegaría a casa y caería rendido presa de un profundo y agotado sueño. Pero no era así.

Llevaba semanas sin poder conciliar el sueño. Las pesadillas y los recuerdos se entremezclaban con el dolor de la pérdida, y ni el alcohol le podía ayudar a olvidar y evadirse de su vida por unas horas.

El teléfono de su mesa comenzó a sonar sacándolo de su concentración. En la pantalla vio que era el número de su secretaria.

Dime, Annie - respondió dándole al manos libres.

Señor, lamento molestarle, pero su hermana está aquí y dice que es urgente - oyó la voz de su secretaría con cierto nerviosismo.

¿Mi hermana? - se extrañó. De todas las personas en el mundo que pudieran ir a verle, esa era la que menos esperaba ver. De hecho, pensaba que no volvería a verla nunca más. Tuvo un momento de duda. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Dejarla pasar o mandarla al infierno donde ella misma le había mandado a él?

Dile a ese cerdo que no me iré de aquí sin que me reciba - oyó la voz de su hermana al otro lado. Y sus dudas finalmente se disiparon.

Annie, pon el teléfono en manos libres, por favor - pidió a su secretaria.

Pero señor…

Annie, el manos libres - insistió.

Está en manos libres - le informó Annie.

Querida hermanita, estoy ocupado, si hay algo con lo que no estés de acuerdo habla con los abogados. Que tengas un buen día - dijo justo antes de colgar.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando las puertas de su oficina se abrieron con gran estruendo, dando una de ellas un golpe contra la pared del que Damon no tuvo dudas de que quedarían señales.

¿Qué estás haciendo? - se levantó furioso de su mesa para recibir a su hermana quien se acercaba a él roja de furia y andando con grandes zancadas.

¡Espero que estés contento, hijo de puta! - gritó soltando algo sobre su mesa - Ya me has atrapado, como siempre has querido - le dijo bajando la voz y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Damon pudo ver el profundo odio que sentía por él reflejado en ellos.

Cuando Damon bajó la vista a ver qué era lo que había dejado su hermana sobre la mesa, las rodillas le estuvieron a punto de fallar. Era inconfundiblemente una prueba de embarazo, y con un inconfundible resultado positivo. ¿Estaba embarazada?

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle eso a ella, puesto que cuando levantó la vista lo único que vio fue su larga melena castaña ondeando mientras salía por la puerta de su oficina.

¡Elena! - gritó y salió a correr tras ella en un intento de detenerla. ¿Cómo pensaba que podría decirle algo así y volver a desaparecer de nuevo? ¿Cómo pensaba irse así sin dejarle ni hablar?

La alcanzó cuando ya se había metido en el ascensor y pulsaba el número del garaje nerviosa, con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

Elena - susurró deteniéndose justo en la puerta delante de ella.

Ella miró hacia arriba y su expresión apenada se endureció.

- Te odio - fue todo lo que dijo, y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**_ABRIL 2014_**

Damon entró en el saloncito cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un gran suspiro y tras descansar un momento los ojos apoyando la cabeza hacia atrás se impulsó para dirigirse hacia el aparador donde descansaban varias botellas de alcohol.

Tomó la botella de bourbon y se echó medio vaso vaciándolo casi sin respirar, se echó un segundo e hizo lo mismo, y cuando se iba a llevar a la boca el tercero oyó un ruido que le hizo girarse.

¿Ya se han ido todos? - preguntó una voz femenina.

Elena estaba sentada en uno de los sillones contemplándose la pintura de uñas en un gesto distraído.

¿Estabas aquí? - preguntó sorprendido girándose a ella - ¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo? - preguntó de nuevo con un tono más enfadado.

Claro, ¿no estabas tú para recibir a todos, hermanito? - sonrió - ¿También se ha ido tu novia?

Rose no es mi novia, sólo somos amigos - le aclaró y se enfadó inmediatamente consigo mismo por molestarse en hacerle esa aclaración precisamente a ella.

Oh, pobre putita, estará deseando que te la folles - se rio ella mirando de nuevo sus uñas.

Antes de llamar a alguien puta mírate al espejo. Quizá es mejor que no hayas salido así vestida, ¿qué cojones llevas puesto?

Estaba de fiesta, por lo menos es negro… - dijo volviendo a colocarse el pecho en el ajustado escote para que sobresaliese aún más.

Joder, Elena. ¡Que era tu padre! - gritó dejando el vaso en el aparador con un golpe que hizo que el cristal se resquebrajara levemente.

Y el tuyo, ¿no? - sonrió Elena levantándose del sillón - ¿No era tu padre también? - siguió preguntando en el mismo tono que antes.

No sé ni por qué hablo contigo… - se giró murmurando más para sí mismo que para ella y volvió a echarse en un nuevo vaso bourbon que apuró de otro trago.

Elena se acercó al aparador y se echó a su vez un vaso del ambarino licor, que observó detenidamente dándole vuelta en sus manos antes de beber.

Estaban de luna de miel… uno no se muere en su luna de miel… - murmuró Damon apoyándose hundido en el aparador.

Depende de cómo lo mires… - sonrió Elena traviesa.

¿Qué cojones te pasa, Elena? - la agarró Damon del brazo y la zarandeó levemente - ¿Es que estás muerta por dentro?

Yo soy la que está muerta por dentro, pero tú eres el que me tiene aquí delante y no hace nada al respecto.

¿De eso va todo esto? ¿Eso es lo que te pasa, Elena? ¿Que no estás bien follada? - preguntó Damon acercándola hacia sí y aprisionándola con sus caderas contra el aparador.

Dudo mucho que tú me dejaras satisfecha - le respondió ella altiva levantando la barbilla y girando la cara después.

Damon le soltó el brazo y le sujetó el pelo agarrándola fuertemente por la cola de caballo que llevaba y enroscándosela en su muñeca haciéndola que le mirara a los ojos. Con la mano libre le pasó el pulgar por los labios, sin delicadeza, borrándole la pintura roja, restregándosela para quitársela.

Le apretó aún más del pelo y la atrajo para hablarle en el oído, justo después de pasarle la punta de la lengua por el lóbulo y notar como ella se estremecía entre sus brazos.

Elena, voy a follarte como nunca te han follado - le susurró.

Inmediatamente clamó su boca con rabia, no eran besos dulces y suaves, eran besos violentos, besos desesperados, besos amargos en los que ambos luchaban por el control y se mordían y chupaban sin miramientos.

Damon pensó durante un segundo de cordura que quizá Elena le opondría resistencia, pero cuando las manos de Elena sacaron su camisa de sus pantalones para perderse por su espalda, toda la cordura escapó por la ventana.

De un manotazo barrió las botellas y vasos que había sobre el aparador y la cogió por las caderas para subirla sobre él, ella enroscó sus piernas al cuerpo de Damon para tenerle más cerca. El uno al otro se correspondían con igual rabia y pasión, piel con piel, caricia por caricia, beso por beso.

Damon abrió de un tirón el escote del vestido de Elena destrozándolo y sacó los abultados pechos del sujetador para enterrar su cara entre ellos, mordiendo y lamiendo cuanto encontraba a su paso, Elena echó el cuerpo un poco hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso y enredó las manos en los sedosos cabellos negros del chico, de los que tiraba con fuerza cuando él le mordía, haciendo que ambos soltaran a la vez un quejido de dolor que sonaba más como un gemido de placer.

Damon le levantó el vestido a Elena hasta por encima de sus caderas y apartó sus bragas llevando dos dedos hasta el centro de su calor, donde notó que estaba húmeda y preparada, ella le comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón pero él le apartó las manos y rápidamente se liberó para, acercándola hacia el borde del aparador con una mano, colocarse en su entrada y embestirla con fuerza, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Elena se sujetó a sus brazos para acercarse más a él y que pudiera penetrarla más profundamente, colocándose casi suspendida entre el borde del aparador y el cuerpo del chico, jadeando de placer a cada nueva embestida y arañando hasta hacer sangre en la piel de Damon.

El ritmo que imponía Damon era desesperado, cerró los ojos y no pensó en nada, simplemente sintió, descargó toda la furia y todas las frustraciones que sentía sobre Elena, ni siquiera preocupándose de si ella disfrutaba o no, aunque por los gritos que ella daba le parecía que sí.

Sintió que estaba cerca de su propio clímax y apretó más aún el cuerpo de Elena contra sí mismo, queriendo hundirse en ella todo lo que fuera posible, con una última embestida que retuvo durante unos segundos notó que se liberaba, que estallaba en mil y un millón de emociones y gritó de placer.

Cuando la nube del clímax dio paso a la realidad de lo que había hecho levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Elena quien le miraba sonriente mientras enredaba juguetona un dedo en sus cabellos. Se sintió como la mosca a la que la araña mira justo antes de comer.

Dios Santo, Elena... ¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Qué me has hecho? -preguntó separándose un poco de ella y contemplando el destrozo que habían provocado.

¿Qué te he hecho? ¡No te he hecho nada! - gritó ella.

Esto está mal, esto está mal... - murmuró Damon apartándose mientras negaba con la cabeza.

¿Mal? ¿Por qué no admites que llevas queriendo hacer esto desde la primera vez que se te levantó la polla? No eres más que un cobarde y un...

Elena no continuó la frase al sentir una bofetada de Damon que le hizo girar el rostro. Damon soltó un quejido justo en el momento en que de dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Ella se giró poco a poco hacia él con odio en los ojos.

Elena… - susurró horrorizado.

¡Vete al infierno! - le gritó empujándole con todas sus fuerzas y levantándose del aparador tapándose como pudo con los trozos que le quedaban de vestido de perdió corriendo escaleras arriba.

**_MARZO 1994 _**

Elena esperaba junto a su padre al final de las escaleras que llevaban a la lujosa casa.

Su padre parecía algo nervioso, sonreía ampliamente y no paraba de mirar el reloj una y otra vez. Luego se giraba a mirarla y le acariciaba el pelo.

Estás preciosa – susurraba – todo va a ir muy bien – le decía con aquella sonrisa.

Elena no acababa de entender qué era lo que iba a ir bien. A ella no le gustaba demasiado tener que haberse puesto un vestido bonito y que su nanny le hubiese cepillado el cabello durante más de media hora para dejárselo completamente liso y brillante. No entendía por qué tenía que tener una nueva mamá y por qué su padre estaba tan contento con ello. ¿Es que ya no la quería? ¿Es que ella no era suficiente? Su padre le había dicho que no pasaba nada, cuando su mamá murió, su padre le había dicho que siempre le tendría a él, que él jamás la dejaría. ¿Por qué sentía ahora como si le perdiese un poco?

Un coche negro se detuvo en la acera y su padre dio un pequeño salto justo antes de bajar corriendo los escalones que le separaban de la calle y acercarse a la puerta trasera para abrirla.

Del coche asomó una hermosa mujer con una larga melena negra, que le llegaba hasta casi la cadera y un precioso vestido azul. La mujer sonrió a su padre y le tomó de la mano para acabar de bajarse del coche. Tras ella, Elena vio que bajaba un niño que se agarraba tímido a las faldas de su vestido. El niño parecía tener su edad, o quizá un año o dos más pensó Elena, y parecía estar tan contento con todo aquello como lo estaba ella.

Su padre y la mujer se acercaron a ella sonrientes, mientras que alguien del servicio se encargaba de recoger las maletas. Elena no podía apartar la mirada del niño de ojos azules y cabello negro revuelto que lo miraba todo con un poco de miedo sin soltar el vestido de su madre.

Elena, cariño, acércate – le hizo un gesto su padre con la mano con la que no sujetaba la de la hermosa mujer.

Elena se pasó las manos sobre el vestido para verse bien ante aquella mujer y recorrió los dos pasos que la separaban de ellos con una sonrisa tímida.

Hola preciosa – sonrió la mujer agachándose a su altura – yo soy Anna – se presentó.

Elena – dijo ella sonriendo aún, ahora algo más aparador, la dulce mirada de aquella mujer la conquistó inmediatamente.

Mira, este es Damon – dijo tomando el niño para ponerlo frente a ella – Ahora vais a ser hermanos – sonrió. Elena sonrió también hasta que oyó el ruido de desagrado proveniente de la boca del chico, se giró hacia él y vio que la miraba con rabia.

Damon, saluda a tu hermana – le instó Anna dándole un pequeño empujoncito para acercarlo más a la niña.

Hola – dijo casi sin mover los labios y sin mirarla.

Es algo tímido – se disculpó Anna levantándose para hablar con Grayson.

Damon miró a su madre con gesto de enfado, él no era tímido, era sólo que nadie había contado con él. Nadie le había preguntado si quería ir a una nueva casa con un nuevo padre y una nueva hermana con un bonito vestido verde que le miraba con los ojos marrones más bonitos que hubiera visto en su vida.

Bueno, entremos – le indicó Grayson a su mujer – Dejemos a los niños que jueguen y se conozcan – sonrió – Elena, enséñale todo a tu hermano – le pidió a la pequeña acariciándole el cabello.

Sí, papá – sonrió la niña y su sonrisa se borró al girarse a Damon y ver que él no le sonreía.

Los adultos entraron en la casa, dejando a los niños a los que habían acompañado hasta la entrada de la misma solos y en silencio.

Elena miraba a Damon, quien miraba a un lado y a otro como evitando mirarla a ella y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Al poco sacó una mano llevando unas piezas de lego y se puso a montarlas y desmontarlas repetidamente.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Elena alargando la mano.

¡Es mío! – dijo Damon llevándose la mano a la espalda para que Elena no pudiera tocar sus piezas.

¡Tonto! – le gritó Elena dándole un pequeño empujón.

El niño entrecerró los ojos para mirarla con odio y alargando la mano le arrancó de un tirón el lazo con el que Elena se sujetaba el pelo, sacándole la lengua y saliendo a correr después.

Elena salió a correr tras él gritándole que le devolviera el lazo.

Como Damon no se conocía la casa, al poco se vio acorralado en una habitación sin salida con Elena justo detrás de él.

Dame el lazo – le pidió la niña a punto de llorar con la mano extendida delante de ella.

No, es mío – dijo Damon negando con la cabeza y metiéndoselo en el bolsillo.

Dámelo - gritó Elena y se acercó a darle una patada en la espinilla.

¡Aaahhh! - gritó Damon dándole a su vez un tirón del pelo.

¡Niños! - entró Grayson en la habitación alertado por el ruido.

¡Ella me ha pegado! - dijo Damon con gesto compungido tocándose la espinilla.

Elena, ¿es eso verdad? - se sorprendió su padre ya que no era normal que la niña se comportara así.

Él ha empezado - se quejó la niña reprimiendo el llanto cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Aún así, sabes que no se pega, vete a tu cuarto y piensa un rato en lo que has hecho - le dijo mientras que la acompañaba hacia la puerta, al girarse a mirar a Damon vio que éste le sacaba la lengua enseñándole el lazo.

**_OCTUBRE 1997_**

Elena estaba sentada en el cuarto de estar tratando de leer la nueva página de la cartilla de lectura que le habían mandado ese día en el colegio.

Pasaba el dedo por las sílabas igual que hacía con la profesora en clase, iba un poco despacio, pero poco a poco estaba acabando la página.

Una bola hecha con papel y húmeda con babas le golpeó en la mejilla, luego de esa otra. Levantó la cabeza y contempló a su hermano quien le enseñaba un bolígrafo sonriente con el que acababa de construirse una cerbatana y con la que la estaba bombardeando.

El niño se llevó el bolígrafo de nuevo a los labios para volver a escupirle una nueva bola.

¡Chicoooooss! - oyeron la voz de su madre que los llamaba desde la cocina.

Por los pelos, enana - dijo Damon y de un salto se levantó para salir a correr hacia donde había oído la voz de su madre.

Cuando Elena llegó a la cocina aún se frotaba la mejilla donde le habían dado las pelotas de papel de Damon, aún notaba las babas pegadas en ella. Miró a su hermano atravesándole con la mirada.

Chicos, tenemos algo que contaros - sonrió Anna señalándoles la mesa de la cocina para que se sentaran.

¿Qué pasa, mama? - se preocupó Damon, no le gustaba nunca cuando los adultos les tenían que decir cosas serias, normalmente eran buenas noticias.

Mirad - les enseñó Anna una foto en la que ellos aunque miraran con atención nada más que veían bultos sin sentido.

¿Qué es? - preguntó Elena.

Eso será una hermanita, o hermanito - sonrió Anna y les explicó un poco donde estaban la cabeza y el cuerpecito del feto. Después de eso, se giró para ponerse a preparar la cena y dejó a los dos niños contemplando la foto ensimismados.

¿Sabes qué? - preguntó Damon no perdiendo ocasión para chinchar a su hermana - Va a ser otra niña, van a tener otra porque se han cansado de ti y van a dejar de quererte - le dijo por lo bajito.

Eso no es verdad - se asustó Elena.

Ya veremos - le guiñó un ojo Damon con seguridad, haciendo que la niña empezara a llorar desconsolada.

Elena, ¿qué te pasa? - le preguntó Anna preocupada girándose hacia ella.

No quiero un estúpido bebé - protestó Elena tirándole la foto y bajándose de la mesa para salir a correr.

Damon, que le has dicho a tu hermana - le preguntó su madre enfadada.

Yo nada, mamá. Es ella que es tonta - dijo Damon cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho con su mejor cara de niño bueno.

**_ENERO 1998_**

Elena entró muy despacio en la habitación. La ventana estaba cerrada y la luz estaba apagada, por lo que todo estaba completamente a oscuras.

Con los brazos extendidos delante del cuerpo para no tropezar con nada empezó a adentrarse en el interior de la estancia, guiada por el sonido de los sollozos que le llegaban desde la cama.

Cuando tocó con sus manos el borde de la cama y sus ojos ya se hubieron acostumbrado a la oscuridad, fue capaz de diferenciar el bulto negro recostado en ella.

¿Damon? – preguntó con un susurro.

El niño no le respondió, tan sólo comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, por lo que Elena se subió a la cama y se recostó junto a él.

No llores – le pidió acariciándole un poco la espalda.

Déjame, tonta - dijo el niño apartándose un poco más de ella y juntando su cuerpo contra la pared – tú no lo entiendes.

Sí lo entiendo – dijo Elena acercándose a él y volviendo a colocar su pequeña mano sobre la espalda del niño – mi mamá también se murió.

Pero yo no tengo a nadie más – respondió el niño girándose hacia ella en la oscuridad de la habitación. Elena veía sus ojos azules prácticamente grises por la falta de luz.

Nos tienes a mí y a papá – le susurró tomándole las manos.

Pero mi mamá no está y ahora me tendré que volver a ir como cuando se fue mi padre y no tengo a donde ir… - sollozó Damon.

No voy a dejar que te vayas a ningún lado – susurró Elena apretando más las manos del niño y acercándose más a él, hasta que casi se rozaban sus frentes.

Si siempre me meto contigo… ¿cómo quieres que me quede? - preguntó el niño sorprendido con que Elena fuese tan atenta con él cuando él se había dedicado a chincharla casi desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Porque eres mi hermano mayor - dijo la niña sin duda mirándole a los ojos - y te quiero.

El pequeño apretó las manos de la niña con fuerza y cerró los ojos volviendo a llorar.

Un rato más tarde, Elena contemplaba a Damon plácidamente dormido a su lado cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar una rendija de luz proveniente del pasillo.

¿Elena? ¿Estás aquí? – oyó la voz susurrante de su padre que preguntaba por ella y levantó un poco la cabeza para verle.

Sí – susurró bajito para no despertar a Damon volviéndose a recostar después.

Grayson se acercó a la cama y se sentó con cuidado a los pies de la misma.

Ven, Elena, vamos a tu cuarto, deja a Damon descansar – le pidió acariciándole la pierna con ternura.

No, no quiero dejarlo solo – susurró la niña acercándose un poco más a él pero con cuidado de no despertarlo.

Está bien – asintió su padre dándole una nueva caricia.

¿Papá? – preguntó Elena cuando el hombre se levantaba de la cama.

Dime cariño – le susurró Grayson arrodillándose a su lado en la penumbra.

No vas a dejar que Damon se vaya, ¿verdad? – preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

¿Irse? – preguntó su padre sin comprender.

Como su mamá… - Elena no pudo completar la frase diciendo que la madre de Damon se había muerto, en los cuatro años que llevaba viviendo con ella la había llegado a querer como a una verdadera madre. De hecho, al irse haciendo mayor, tenía más recuerdos de Anna que de su propia madre, quien se había muerto teniendo ella sólo dos años y a quien prácticamente recordaba sólo por fotografías.

Oh, cariño, claro que no – susurró su padre acariciándola con un nudo en la garganta – Damon es mi hijo igual que tú – dijo justo antes de darle un beso en los cabellos – Descansa, eres una buena hermana – susurró el hombre ya sin poder contener más las lágrimas.

A Elena no le contaban mucho porque era pequeña, pero sabía que Anna había muerto porque algo había ido mal con la hermanita a la que ya nunca llegaría a conocer. Cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a ellos y apretó su cuerpecito un poco más contra el de Damon.

Damon apoyó su frente contra la de Elena fingiendo que aún dormía, había estado despierto durante toda la conversación, y las palabras de Elena y su padre le habían llenado de calidez su roto corazón.

Al poco ambos niños estuvieron dormidos.


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**_MAYO 2014_**

¡Abre la puerta! – Damon aporreó la puerta del apartamento por enésima vez.

Había ido allí tras deshacerse de todo el trabajo pendiente y dejar las cosas lo más organizadas posible en la oficina. Lo más organizada posible teniendo en cuenta que no había tenido la cabeza en ninguna de las tareas que había hecho ese día desde que recibiera la visita de su hermana.

Elena sabía que tarde o temprano él iría allí, por lo que le había estado esperando.

Se había puesto un vestido gris muy corto y escotado y se había maquillado los labios en un fuerte rojo, se había servido una copa y la había dejado en la mesa de café del salón, tomándose tan sólo un sorbo, asegurándose de que el pintalabios quedaba bien marcado en el vaso, se había enjuagado la boca con él para parecer que estuviera bebiendo pero lo había escupido. Quería hacerle daño, herirle, y sabía que esa era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

¡Abre la maldita puerta, Elena! – volvió a oír cómo Damon aporreaba - ¡Sé que estás ahí! He preguntado abajo y sé que estás ahí… ¡Abre la puta puerta o la echo abajo!

Elena dio un bote en el sillón ante la fuerza con la que Damon aporreaba la puerta, le pareció que la amenaza de echarla abajo era bastante real, pero aun así no se levantó para abrirle.

Dos golpes más le hicieron dar un nuevo bote y abrazarse cerrando los ojos, temerosa ante la violencia que ella misma había provocado. Tras eso todo se quedó en silencio.

Elena se levantó y fue acercándose a la puerta despacio, pensando que Damon finalmente se habría dado por vencido y se habría marchado.

Se asomó a la mirilla y le vio con la frente apoyada en la puerta y los brazos apoyados a ambos lados de la cabeza, abatido, oyó un quejido y no supo distinguir si estaba sollozando o no, puesto que no le veía bien el rostro.

Elena… abre la puerta, por favor – le oyó suplicar muy bajito. No sabía cómo, pero él sabía que ella estaba allí, escuchándole, observándole en silencio tras la puerta.

Aquella sensación, aquella conexión, le dio más miedo que la violencia anterior. Así que le abrió la puerta.

Damon se apartó de la puerta en cuanto oyó que el pestillo se abría. Elena estaba frente a él con expresión fría y vacía, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero cuando ella se apartó, él entró en el apartamento, dirigiéndose derecho a la trampa que ella le había preparado.

Damon recorría de un lado a otro el pequeño salón llevándose las manos al cabello exasperado cuando ella llegó a su altura y se sentó con toda tranquilidad.

¿Es mío? – fue todo lo que preguntó parándose para mirarla a los ojos.

No, es mío – sonrió Elena – Pero si quieres puedo servirte otro…

Damon entonces reparó en la botella de alcohol sobre la mesa, y el vaso servido al lado con una mancha de pintalabios y sus ojos se abrieron como platos justo antes de posarse en Elena de nuevo.

¿Estabas… - comenzó a preguntar pero se detuvo para sujetarse el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar y respirar hondo.

¿Estabas beb… - volvió a respirar un par de veces para tratar de calmarse.

¡¿Estabas bebiendo embarazada?! – gritó sin poder contenerse mirándola con rabia, ella tan sólo le sonrió y él volvió a respirar hondo cerrando los ojos para no borrarle esa sonrisa de su boca de una bofetada. Se había prometido a sí mismo que jamás volvería a tocarla. Suspiró y se llevó la mano a la frente tratando de serenarse.

Elena… - habló ya más calmado mientras que seguía mirando al suelo – tú eras todo lo bueno, eras todo lo dulce y puro que yo tenía en mi vida y lo destruiste – dijo levantando la vista – Por favor, si es mío, no destruyas esto también – pidió suplicante.

Elena no dijo nada. ¿Qué decir? Lo tenía justo donde siempre había querido, a sus pies, suplicándole, pero no sentía ningún tipo de placer en ello. No se veía recompensada con la alegría de saber que lo había hundido y destrozado como él a ella años atrás.

Me voy – dijo Damon metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos – Antes de que diga algo de lo que me arrepienta o vomite.

Sí es tuyo – le gritó Elena deteniéndolo en la puerta – Si no lo crees será que no queda nada de eso puro que decías que yo era…

Como te he dicho antes, hermanita – dijo Damon apoyándose en el marco de la puerta sin mirarla – Tú lo destruiste…

**_ENERO 1998_**

Damon llevaba todo el día aguantando pero ya no podía más.

Todos los profesores le habían dicho que lo sentían justo antes de empezar la clase, todos los alumnos con los que se había cruzado durante el día le habían dicho que lo sentían o alguno incluso se había atrevido a preguntarle qué había pasado y ya lo que había sido el colmo, que le preguntaran si había visto a su madre muerta.

Aquello había sobrepasado su límite con creces. No había visto a su madre muerta, pero aquella pregunta le había hecho imaginarse cómo sería aquello y había tenido que salir corriendo para no vomitar en la cara del otro niño.

Al menos ya era última hora y tan sólo tenía que ir a por su bici y volver a casa para encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar sin que nadie le molestase.

Justo cuando llegó junto a su bici le dieron un empujón y dio un traspiés y a punto estuvo de caerse.

Al girarse vio a tres chicos mayores que se reían a carcajadas.

¿Tu madre se ha muerto? - le preguntó uno de ellos.

Dejadme en paz - dijo Damon bajando la vista sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Tu madre se ha muerto, tu madre se ha muerto… - empezaron los tres a reírse de él mientras que le daban empujones. Damon estaba como en estado de shock, no era capaz de reaccionar, tan sólo era capaz de llorar y bajar la cabeza.

¡Eh! - la voz de una niña se alzó sobre la de los matones - Deja a mi hermano, ¡capullo!

Damon levantó la vista del suelo a tiempo de ver a su pequeña hermana acercarse corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y embestir a uno de los tres chicos mayores que le estaban molestando. El chico debía de haberse quedado tan sorprendido como Damon, puesto que el ataque le pilló por sorpresa y cayó estrepitosamente de culo al suelo.

Te ha zumbado una cría, jajajajajajajaja - se rieron de él los otros dos.

El chico se levantó del suelo y miró a Elena, quien se había colocado protectoramente delante de su hermano y le miraba con la cabeza levantada y sin miedo. Aquello le dejó perplejo y sintió cierta admiración por aquella canija que había sido la primera en enfrentarse a él de todo el colegio.

Bah - dijo haciendo un gesto de que no merecía la pena y se giró para marcharse - vámonos - dijo a los otros y los tres se marcharon riéndose y dándose empujones.

¿Estás bien? - se giró Elena a preguntarle a su hermano cuando los otros chicos ya se habían ido.

Damon la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, no sabía ni qué decir.

¿Te han hecho daño? - se preocupó Elena al ver que no le respondía y le miró un poco la cabeza - ¿tienes sangre?

No, no, estoy bien - dijo Damon - ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - le preguntó.

Te estaban molestando - dijo Elena como si aquello fuese lo más obvio.

Pero eran mucho más grandes que tú - siguió Damon, no comprendiendo que su hermana no estuviera ni tan siquiera asustada, cuando en casa si él le hacía cualquier broma siempre rompía a llorar a la mínima.

Pero tú eres mi hermano - se encogió de hombros la chica.

Elena - le preguntó Damon con curiosidad - ¿tú sabes qué significa capullo?

No, pero es una palabra fea ¿no? ¿Daba miedo? - preguntó la niña.

Dabas muchísimo miedo - sonrió Damon levantándose.

Genial, ¿has visto cómo se caía de culo? - se rió Elena ha carcajadas contagiando con estas a Damon mientras se acercaban hacia la bici.

¿Vuelves comigo? - le preguntó Damon cuando ya estuvieron junto a la bicicleta.

Vale - sonrió Elena situándose sin más a su lado.

Damon tomó con una mano una de las de Elena y con la otra la bicicleta y juntos emprendieron el camino a casa.

**_JULIO 2003_**

Damon entró en la habitación de su hermana mientras que ella leía sentada al escritorio y se echó cómodamente en la cama con las manos apoyadas tras la nuca.

¿Qué haces, empollona? - le preguntó.

Para que lo sepas no estoy estudiando - le respondió ella sin levantar la vista del libro.

¿Y para qué lees si no es para estudiar? - se extrañó Damon.

Pues porque me gusta… - dijo Elena encogiéndose de hombros.

Leer… - dijo Damon como si aquello fuese lo más raro del mundo.

Sí, leer, deberías probarlo, a lo mejor te gusta… - se giró Elena y le sacó la lengua.

Ya leo en el colegio, no gracias - dijo Damon fingiendo que le daba un repelús y luego se rió a carcajadas.

Elena se levantó de la silla negando con la cabeza y se echó en la cama junto a él. Damon le hizo un sitio para que estuviesen los dos cómodos rodeándola con un brazo mientras que le acariciaba el cabello. Ambos estaban en silencio contemplando el techo, Elena cerró los ojos cuando Damon comenzó a tararear su nana favorita.

¿Cómo es que hueles tan bien? - se extrañó Elena.

¡Eh! - protestó Damon dándole un pequeño tirón del pelo y ambos rieron.

No es que no huelas siempre bien, pero hoy hueles muy muy bien - explicó la niña levantándose para mirarle a la cara mientras que se apoyaba en su pecho.

Es que me voy en un rato al cine, con una chica - le sonrió Damon y le guiñó el ojo.

¿Con una chica? - preguntó Elena.

Sí - asintió Damon y en su cara se formó una sonrisa que Elena no supo comprender muy bien de qué tipo era, pero que no le parecía nada buena. Su expresión rápidamente se entristeció y se echó al lado de su hermano.

Damon se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, fue como si tuviese un presentimiento.

Eh, ¿qué te pasa? - le preguntó preocupándose.

Nada - dijo Elena sin mirarle.

Nada no, te pasa algo - dijo Damon y se colocó de manera que su cara estaba frente a la enfurruñada de Elena, para que la chica no tuviera más remedio que mirarlo.

Vas a decir que soy tonta… - resopló Elena.

No, prometido - sonrió Damon.

Pues es que… pues que vas con otra chica y pues que ya no me vas a querer igual… vas a querer más a esa chica… - dijo y cerró los ojos avergonzada.

¿Eso te pasa? - preguntó Damon quitándole importancia con una sonrisa.

No te rías - se quejó Elena y Damon se puso serio.

No me río, Elena, de verdad, mírame - le pidió. Elena abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente.

Elena, de verdad, nunca en mi vida va a haber una chica a la que quiera más que a ti - sonrió mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla.

No es verdad - susurró Elena y cerró los ojos.

Eh - la movió Damon para que volviera a abrirlos - Es verdad, no te miento… Espera… - dijo y de un salto se levantó de la cama.

Elena le vio cómo salía de la habitación y se levantó en la cama sin acabar de entender nada así que lo siguió hasta su cuarto donde le vio que estaba hablando por el teléfono que tenía allí. Elena no tenia un teléfono en su cuarto porque no era lo suficientemente mayor.

Sí, sí, ya si eso otro día… No sé, ya hablamos… Vale… Adiós, Sandie - terminó de decir Damon al teléfono y colgó. Al girarse, vio que Elena estaba parada en la puerta de su habitación y sonriente se acercó hacia ella.

¿Ves, tonta? - le preguntó mientras que le llevaba un cabello que se había salido de su coleta tras la oreja para colocárselo mejor - Ya no voy al cine con ninguna otra chica. Voy a quedarme contigo - sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Elena no pudo reprimir las lágrimas de alivio al ver que Damon no la iba a dejar o cambiar por nadie y se abrazó a él.

Nunca pienses que voy a dejar de quererte, Elena - le susurró serio mientras le besaba los cabellos - Nunca voy a querer a nadie más que a ti.

**_MAYO 2006_**

El calor empezaba a apretar aunque tan sólo fuera el mes de mayo.

Era viernes por la noche y Elena daba vueltas en la cama sin acabarse de poder dormir a pesar de que eran más de las doce. Tan sólo se había quedado con las braguetas que eran tipo pantaloncito y una camiseta de tirantes corta, pero hasta toda esa tela le sobraba.

Oyó ruidos en casa y supo que su hermano ya debería estar de vuelta, así que se asomó al pasillo para verlo subir.

¿No duermes? - le preguntó Damon cuando la vio en la puerta de su cuarto esperándolo.

Tengo calor, y no me va el aire - se quejó ella resoplando.

Vente un rato - dijo él encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo hacia su habitación, Elena le siguió sin dudarlo.

¿Vemos una peli? - preguntó Damon mientras que se quitaba la ropa para quedarse en bóxers.

Vale - dijo Elena subiéndose ya a la cama de su hermano y buscando el mando para encender el aire acondicionado y la televisión.

Damon se echó en la cama y le quitó a su hermana el mando de la televisión, quien protestó pero acabó cediendo. Se levantó y se acercó al aparato de aire acondicionado para recibir el refrescante aire durante un momento.

Damon mientras comenzó a pasar canales para ver qué podrían ver, pero dada la hora la mayoría de películas que daban eran pornográficas o eróticas y el dedo no le iba lo suficientemente rápido a Damon para cambiar de canal cuando se daba cuenta de que era una de esas películas las que salían en la pantalla mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana quien parecía ajena a todo lo que él estaba pasando.

Finalmente encontró una de miedo que le pareció del todo inofensiva, en el sentido que le habían parecido las anteriores, y dejó puesto ese canal.

Listo - le dijo a Elena echándose hacia atrás en los almohadones.

Damoooon - protestó Elena al reconocer la trama de la película.

Anda, ven aquí tonta - le dijo Damon señalando el sitio entre sus piernas.

Elena obediente se sentó ahí y Damon la abrazó para atraerla contra su pecho y darle un beso en el pelo.

No tengas miedo - le susurró justo antes de hacerle un poco de cosquillas para acabar de convencerla.

Los dos se pusieron a ver la película bastante entretenidos. Damon había dejado una de sus manos sobre el vientre de Elena y la acariciaba de vez en cuando distraídamente, la chica hacía lo mismo con la mano que tenía sobre el muslo de su hermano, cuando no la usaba para taparse la cara horrorizada. Estuvieron así hasta que hubo una pausa comercial.

Voy por algo de beber, ¿te traigo? - preguntó Elena levantándose.

Cocacola - le sonrió Damon estirándose un poco sobre la cama.

Cuando Elena bajó, Damon se aburría de ver anuncios, así que tomó el mando y decidió poner una de las películas eróticas que había visto al pasar.

La escena le capturó por completo, haciendo cosas a su cuerpo hormonado por la adolescencia, por lo que se olvidó de que su hermana podría entrar de un momento a otro.

El ruido de la puerta al volver a abrirse le sobresaltó y con trabajo volvió a dejar el canal en los comerciales de la película anterior y mirar a su hermana con cara de no haber roto un plato. La expresión en su rostro acabó siendo tan culpable que Elena notó que pasaba algo.

¿Qué haces? - le preguntó extrañada.

Nada - respondió él rápidamente y nervioso, sintiéndose como el gato al que pillan con el canario en la boca.

Elena le miró con una ceja subida sin acabar de creerse que ese nada fuera verdad, pero sin saber tampoco qué podría estar tramando su hermano. Se acercó a la cama y tras darle la lata a su hermano se volvió a colocar en la misma posición.

Pero para Damon la misma posición ya no era para nada la posición inocente de antes.

Ahora era perfectamente consciente de la poca ropa que llevaba su hermana y de toda la suave piel que tenía en contacto con la suya. Era consciente de cada movimiento que la chica hacía sobre su regazo, de cada respiración agitada por el miedo, del roce del pelo de Elena cuando giraba la cabeza, de su olor.

La mano con la que le acariciaba el vientre se volvió traviesa, quiso investigar, quiso sentir cómo sería subir la mano un poco más, subirla y rozar el inicio del pecho, rozar distraídamente la suave piel durante un segundo. ¿Lo notaría ella? ¿Le diría algo? ¿Le gustaría?

Poco a poco la mano fue deslizándose, a penas de manera imperceptible, varios milímetros cada vez, pero cada vez más arriba, más cerca del pecho. Cerró los ojos ante la sensación, ante la anticipación de acariciar el pecho de Elena y no pudo evitar la reacción de su cuerpo, notó cómo comenzaba a tener una erección.

Notar como su miembro se endurecía le sacó del trance y le hizo dar un bote hacia atrás golpeándose con el cabecero de la cama.

Elena se giró a él extrañada por el repentino movimiento y se giró protestando.

¿Qué pasa? - se extrañó.

Esta peli da mucho miedo, mejor… la quitamos… - dijo levantándose a apagar la televisión - y… es tarde ¿no? - fingió un bostezo - Tengo sueño…

¿Puedo quedarme aquí? - preguntó Elena acoplándose un poco más en la cama a lo que Damon se le quedó la boca seca de repente - Tú tienes aire - añadió por toda explicación acomodando las almohadas para acostarse.

Damon tragó saliva y se acercó a la cama.

Vale, pero no te me acerques que das calor y quiero dormir - le advirtió, pensando en poder dormirse cuanto antes y olvidar todos los pensamientos y sensaciones que acababa de tener aquella noche… Pero estaba más que equivocado.


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**_DICIEMBRE 2006_**

Las fiestas de Navidad en la casa Salvatore nunca les habían gustado a los pequeños. Sobre todo a Damon.

Odiaba tener que vestirse elegante y tener que recibir y sonreír a un montón de desconocidos a los que había que entretener y dar conversación. Pero aquellas fiestas eran importantes para los negocios de su padre, y los dos niños, ahora jóvenes, entendían su función y ayudaban como anfitriones.

Elena estaba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse.

Tenía el vestido rojo de seda tendido sobre la cama y estaba cepillando su larga melena frente al espejo.

Damon pasó por el pasillo para bajar a la recepción y la puerta entornada del cuarto le atrajo como la luz a una polilla. Se acercó a ella despacio y se quedo ahí quieto, contemplando.

Elena cepillaba su brillante melena que le caía en ondas sobre la espalda, llegando hasta por debajo del sujetador, un sujetador del que Damon no pudo apartar los ojos. Deslizó su mirada por la piel de su hermana como una caricia, y aunque su mente trataba de recordarle eso, que era su hermana, su cuerpo parecía no hacerle caso.

Elena se giró para ir a ponerse el vestido y lo sorprendió en la puerta, le sonrió.

Estas muy guapo - le dijo - ¿Me ayudas con la cremallera?

Damon entró en la habitación en silencio y ayudo a subir la cremallera del vestido a su hermana, quizá deteniéndose un poco más de la cuenta a rozar su piel, pero ella parecía no notar nada raro.

Estás preciosa - le dijo mirándola en el espejo cuando hubo acabado.

Gracias - sonrió ella dándose la vuelta para darle un beso en la mejilla. Damon colocó sus manos rodeándola por la cintura y la abrazó cerrando los ojos para sentir a un más el contacto e inundarse de su aroma, Elena notó que temblaba levemente.

¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó apartándose y se preocupó al ver la expresión oscura de sus ojos.

Nada, sólo que no me gustan estas fiestas - trato de disimular Damon, aunque no era del todo mentira.

A mi tampoco - sonrió Elena acariciándole la mejilla, para ninguno de los dos era fácil no tener madre en Navidad.

La fiesta estaba en todo lo alto. Los invitados charlaban y bailaban mientras bebían. Damon estaba un poco apartado tomando una copa que había conseguido esconder y miraba el reloj deseando que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Aquí estas - dijo Elena sonriente cuando lo hubo encontrado.

Por poco tiempo - sonrió Damon.

¿Poco tiempo? - se extrañó Elena.

Si, Ric da una fiesta en su casa y me voy a pasar - le explicó. Elena sintió una punzada de dolor al saber que se iba a una fiesta, una fiesta llena de otras chicas con las que pasaría la noche, una fiesta a la que no la había invitado.

Pero aún no has bailado conmigo... - le dijo.

Damon le sonrió y dejo el vaso a su lado tendiéndole la mano para sacarla a bailar.

Ambos bailaban agarrados en mitad de la pista. Todo el mundo parecía feliz, todos eran ajenos al calvario interior de Damon al sentir el cuerpo de Elena pegado al suyo rozándose al compás de la música.

No te vayas - le pidió ella, apoyándose en su pecho.

Ya he dicho que iría - dijo Damon cerrando los ojos, tentado en quedarse con ella.

Por favor... - susurró ella, desgarrándole con aquella petición.

Elena... No puedo - dijo justo antes de besarle los cabellos y comenzar a andar hacia la puerta.

Elena le siguió y se detuvo junto a él mientras que él se ponía la chaqueta para salir.

¿Vas a dejarme sola? - le dijo.

Elena, hay más de cien personas en la casa - sonrió Damon tratando de distraer la conversación.

¡Eres un mentiroso! - gritó Elena y salió a correr escaleras arriba.

Damon cerró los ojos y se fue a la fiesta.

En la fiesta todo el mundo bebía y se divertía, todo el mundo menos él.

Alguna chica había tratado de bailar con él, pero simplemente no se sentía con ganas de nada.

Una hora más tarde, entraba silencioso en la habitación de Elena. La chica estaba acostada de espaldas a él y le pareció oírla sollozando quedamente.

Se acercó a la cama quitándose la chaqueta y los zapatos y se acostó tras ella abrazándola por la espalda.

Lo siento - le susurró besándole los cabellos.

Elena se giró hacia él y se acurrucó en su pecho.

No llores más - le pidió.

Es sólo, que no quiero perderte - sollozó ella agarrándose a su camisa.

No vas a perderme, ¿no ves que he vuelto? No podía dejar de pensar en ti - dijo Damon apretándola contra su pecho.

**_FEBRERO 2007_**

Elena y su padre veían juntos la televisión el jueves por la noche. Estaban los dos solos porque últimamente Damon salía mucho, no había un solo jueves, viernes o sábado que se quedara en casa. A Elena al principio aquello no le hizo demasiada gracia, las primeras semanas tras la vuelta de las vacaciones de Navidad fueron duras para ella, sentía como que Damon había cambiado, que lo iba perdiendo poco a poco. Recordó una conversación que había tenido con su amiga Lexi en el instituto aquella misma mañana.

_Elena no podía apartar los ojos de la mesa de los populares en el comedor. Como era normal, su hermano se sentaba ahí, con sus compañeros de último curso._

_¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó su amiga al verla con cara triste._

_Nada - susurró Elena._

_Yo sé exactamente lo que te pasa, y tengo la solución - le sonrió Lexi sentándose a su lado en actitud cómplice._

_A ver… - refunfuñó Elena, pues nunca le gustaban demasiado las ideas de sus amigas._

_Mira, lo que te pasa es que él - señaló a Damon - es tu Edward._

_¿Mi Edward? - preguntó Elena extrañada de que le mencionase a su personaje favorito de las famosas novelas de vampiros que todas las chicas de su edad leían una y otra vez suspirando por los pasillos._

_Claro, es como tu novio de la ficción, estás colada por él como lo estás por Edward, pero eso no es real, y tiene el mismo futuro… Y te pasa porque aún no has conocido a un chico especial - le sonrió._

_¿Y dónde está ese chico especial? - preguntó Elena no demasiado emocionada._

_¡En la fiesta del sábado! - gritó enseñándole una invitación._

_¿Y eso me va a ayudar? - siguió sin convencerse Elena._

_Elena, cariño, ¿yo soy tu mejor amiga? ¿soy quien mejor te conoce? - preguntó Lexi._

_Sí… - asintió Elena aún dudosa._

_Pues entonces confía en mi, a ti no te gusta Damon… cuando me lo contaste no lo vi claro, pero ahora sí. Lo que te pasa es que le tienes idealizado o lo que sea… pero nada más, cuando conozcas a otros chicos, verás que tu hermano no es tan fantástico… Es lo mismo que le pasaba a Caroline con su primo del pueblo, ¿te acuerdas? O lo que le pasa a algunas chicas con un profesor… es una ilusión, Elena, y no es sana - le dijo con gesto preocupado._

_Está bien - asintió Elena - Iremos a la fiesta - sonrió. _

Grayson recibió una llamada y se salió un momento del salón para atenderla. Al entrar de vuelta, su hija le recibió con el ceño fruncido.

Trabajas demasiado – se quejó molesta.

No era una llamada de trabajo – sonrió su padre – Era tu tío John, me está insistiendo para que vaya con ellos y unos amigos a un crucero este fin de semana… pero no sé…

Oh – sonrió Elena girándose hacia él en el sillón – tienes que ir, papá. Seguro que es divertido – se ilusionó.

No sé… ¿y vosotros? No me parece bien desaparecer tres días y dejaros solos a tu hermano y a ti.

Papá, está el servicio y Damon y yo ya no somos unos críos. Yo hasta sé cocinar – sonrió orgullosa - Puedo encargarme de todo.

Seguro que sí – le acarició el pelo su padre sonriente.

Y no son tres días, son dos días y medio - sonrió Elena creyendo que casi tenía a su padre convencido.

¿Qué habláis? – preguntó Damon quien llegaba en ese momento desde la calle.

Papá, que va a ir a un crucero - sonrió Elena explicando.

Eh, aún no he dicho que vaya a ir… se quejó Grayson.

Claro que sí, papá, es San Valentín, a lo mejor conoces a alguien - sonrió Damon sentándose en la mesita de café.

A ver, no corramos tanto, que estamos bien así - protestó Grayson de nuevo.

Pero papá, el año que viene me voy a la universidad, y ya mismo Elena también, y ¿te vas a quedar solo en esta casa?

¿En serio no os importa que me vaya? ¿Qué tenéis tramado? - sospechó Grayson - No pensaréis dar una fiesta cuando me vaya ¿no?

No, claro que no - negaron los dos a la vez.

Yo ya voy a ir a una fiesta - sonrió Elena - Con las chicas.

¡¿Fiesta?! - preguntó extrañado Damon al momento, la voz sonándole un poco aguda.

Sí, en la bolera - sonrió la chica girándose hacia él - Es de disfraces.

¿Y tú vas a esa fiesta? - preguntó Grayson a su hijo.

No, vamos unos cuantos el sábado a casa de Ric - dijo Damon con el gesto preocupado mirando aún a su hermana.

Bueno, pues si parece que todos tenemos planes… Llamaré a vuestro tío…

¡Genial! - gritó Elena y se echó sobre su padre para abrazarlo contenta.

El sábado por la noche, Elena colgó el teléfono con su padre para decirle por enésima vez que no se preocupara y que se divirtiese en el baile de gala del crucero al que iba a ir y conociese a alguna mujer atractiva y se enfundó en su disfraz.

El disfraz era de WonderWoman. Caroline le había insistido en que era perfecto, ella iría de SuperGirl y Lexi de BatGirl y Elena al ser morena era la que mejor daba de WonderWoman, además de que sus amigas le habían insistido que su pecho era el que quedaba mejor asomando por el corsé rojo que llevaba el traje.

Se maquilló pintándose los labios de rojo y una sombra de ojos dorada que le resaltaba el marrón natural de sus iris, dandole un aspecto más mayor. Se sentía sexy, valiente y poderosa. Quizá al final tuvieran razón sus amigas y aquello de salir con chicos fuese una buena idea.

Salió al pasillo justo a la misma vez en que lo hacía Damon y le sonrió al encontrarse con él.

¿Qué tal? - le preguntó dándose una vuelta para mostrarle el disfraz al completo.

¿Qué llevas puesto? - preguntó Damon entrecerrando los ojos.

Mi disfraz, de WonderWoman - sonrió Elena colocándose la capa.

Cámbiate eso - le dijo él.

No digas tonterías, Lexi está a punto de venir a recogerme - protestó Elena cruzándose de brazos.

¿Pero tú te has visto? Es febrero, te vas a congelar con eso - le dijo Damon acercándose un poco más a ella.

Claro que me he visto, y estoy genial, y muy sexy - le respondió Elena empezando a enfadarse.

¿Sexy? ¿Pero tú sabes lo que es sexy? - negó Damon.

Déjame en paz - dijo Elena apartándolo un poco para pasar.

¿Pero tú sabes lo que piensan los chicos de las chicas que van vestidas así? - le preguntó Damon agarrándola del brazo para detenerla.

A lo mejor quiero que lo piensen, a lo mejor quiero salir con chicos - dijo Elena - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué yo no puedo salir con chicos y tú si? - preguntó.

¡PORQUE TÚ ERES MIA! - gritó Damon loco de celos - Mi… mi… hermana… porque tu eres mi hermana y no quiero que vayas así - trató de disimular al darse cuenta de lo que había admitido delante de ella.

El timbre de la puerta sonó interrumpiendo su discusión.

Ya está aquí Lexi - dijo Elena tratando de soltarse - Me voy.

No, así no vas - dijo Damon apretando el agarre que tenía sobre el brazo de la chica.

Tú no mandas - protestó Elena asustada por la cara con que la miraba su hermano.

Yo soy el mayor y estoy al mando - dijo quitándole el bolso - ¡Y no vas a ninguna fiesta! - gritó Damon y empujándola hasta la habitación la encerró dentro.

¡Damon! - gritó Elena aporreando la puerta - ¡Damon ábreme! ¡Damon se lo voy a decir a papá! - gritaba tirando del pomo de la puerta tratando de abrir.

Me da igual, pero no vas a la fiesta - dijo Damon tirando de la puerta hacia el otro lado. Se agachó para quitarse los cordones de los zapatos y ató el pomo de la puerta de Elena a la puerta de la habitación contigua, para que la chica no pudiera salir por más que lo intentara.

Bajó a despachar a Lexi diciéndole que Elena finalmente no iría a la fiesta porque no se encontraba muy bien y se había acostado.

Al volver, Elena seguía aporreando y forcejeando contra la puerta pidiéndole que la abriera.

Es inútil, ya le he dicho a Lexi que no vas - dijo Damon sentándose con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta.

¡¿Qué?! - gritó Elena - ¡TE ODIO! - le gritó.

No es verdad - dijo Damon.

Mucho rato más tarde, los sollozos de Elena se oían más alejados de la puerta y Damon notó que estaba más calmada, así que probó a abrir.

Elena se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba puesto su pijama de invierno y estaba leyendo tumbada en la cama, aunque de vez en cuando sollozaba.

Déjame, ya me que quitado ese estúpido disfraz, ¿contento? - le preguntó con pena.

Elena - dijo Damon acercándose a ella y se sentó en la cama a su lado - Perdona, he sido un bruto, pero yo solo lo hago por tu bien, porque te quiero y quiero cuidar de ti. Y no quiero que otros chicos puedan pensar cosas malas de ti viéndote así vestida.

Damon, todas las chicas iban a ir así vestidas, ¿entiendes? - dijo Elena sentándose en la cama junto a él enfadada.

Pero tú no eres como todas las chicas - le respondió Damon tratando de coger su mano, que ella le quitó.

¡No! - dijo Elena - Yo solo quiero saber lo que es. Salir con chicos, como todo el mundo. ¿Sabes que soy la única chica de mi clase a la que no le han dado un beso? Sólo quería saber lo que era un beso el día de San Valentín - dijo Elena bajando la vista.

Damon le tomó la barbilla suavemente con sus dedos y le levantó la cara para que le mirara a los ojos. Elena se sorprendió al ver lo oscuros que estaban, casi en un tono azul marino. Damon se acercó a ella dulcemente y posó durante un momento sus labios sobre los de ella.

Ya lo sabes - le susurró afectado y se levantó sin más para salir de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

**_SEPTIEMBRE 2007_**

Ese sábado la fiesta estaba en su punto álgido.

La piscina estaba llena de jóvenes jugando y salpicando agua en todas direcciones.

Elena y sus amigas Caroline y Lexi estaban tumbadas aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol del verano.

Pronto empezarían las clases y la rutina con ellas, dejando a los jóvenes poco tiempo para divertirse.

¡No puedo creerme que al final Tyler y tú lo hayáis hecho! – dijo Lexi dando un pequeño empujón a la otra chica rubia.

Claro que sí, no pensarías que voy a ser la única de tercero que no lo ha hecho ¿verdad? – sonrió Caroline volviendo a colocarse las gafas de sol.

No, esa es Elena – se rió Lexi.

Dejadme en paz, ¿vale? Todavía no he encontrado al chico perfecto… - murmuró Elena sentándose mientras abrazaba sus rodillas algo avergonzada.

No, lo que pasa es que tu chico perfecto NO te hace caso… - le sacó la lengua Caroline maliciosamente.

¡Caroline! – la calló Elena dándole un manotazo y miró a un lado y a otro para asegurarse de que nadie las hubiese oído.

¿Hablamos de quien creo que hablamos? – preguntó Lexi bajando un poco la voz y acercándose algo más a las otras chicas.

Pues claro… ¿de quién si no? Oh, dios, cómo voy a echar de menos ese cuerpazo cuando se vaya a la universidad el domingo… - suspiró Caroline bajando un poco sus gafas de sol para enseñar los ojos.

Elena siguió la mirada de su amiga y vio que se fijaba en Damon, quien estaba sentado en la barra al otro lado mientras miraba una cerveza a la que quitaba la etiqueta distraído.

Llevaba puesto solamente un bañador azul marino, y algunas gotas de agua brillaban sobre su imponente espalda. Elena tragó saliva al contemplarlo, puesto que se le había quedado la boca seca de repente.

Si yo lo tuviera en la cama de al lado… No dormiría ni una noche – se rió la rubia, haciendo que Elena se ruborizara de arriba abajo.

Que es mi hermano… - susurró.

Técnicamente no… - le guiñó el ojo Caroline.

Elena volvió a fijarse en Damon y se dio cuenta de que el chico ahora estaba mirando en su dirección, con una mirada algo extraña. Había algo en sus ojos que Elena no acertaba a descifrar. No era la primera vez que la miraba así, y sentir los ojos de Damon fijos en ella no hizo sino acrecentar el cosquilleo que sentía en su estómago al pensar en él. Casi no habían hablado desde que él la besara. Elena no sabía muy bien qué había significado aquello.

Una de las chicas de su clase se acercó a Damon e hizo que dejara de mirarla cuando enroscó su brazo alrededor del brazo del chico. La sonrisa que se dedicaron ambos hizo a Elena sentirse enferma.

¿Vamos al agua? – preguntó girándose a sus amigas – Hace un poco de calor aquí – dijo sin esperar respuesta y se acercó al borde de la piscina para lanzarse dentro después.

Esa misma noche Damon estaba en su cama dormido cuando Elena entró en la habitación.

La chica se quitó la camiseta y se metió en la cama de su hermano dormido llevando sólo puestas sus braguitas.

Damon no era la primera vez que soñaba con Elena.

Soñar con su cuerpo cálido pegado al suyo, sentir el roce de su piel y de sus cabellos, sentir el roce de sus manos, la humedad de sus labios sobre su pecho.

[i]"Elena"[/i]… Susurró entre sueños.

Pero este sueño tenía algo raro… Este sueño parecía demasiado real. Las manos de Elena eran temblorosas mientras que se adentraban en sus bóxers y los labios que sentía en su cuello parecía que estuviesen realmente ahí.

Abrió los ojos y se asustó al ver a Elena en su cama.

¡Elena! - gritó en un susurro echándose hacia atrás.

¿Te he hecho daño? - preguntó ella - ¿No lo hago bien? - dijo acariciando la extensión de todo su miembro que tenía una importante erección. Damon siseó entre dientes ante la sensación placentera que eso le produjo.

No, no, para, para - le dijo tomándole la mano de la muñeca. - ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó aún en estado de shock.

Quiero hacer el amor contigo - le pidió tomando una de las manos del chico manos y llevándosela a su pecho desnudo.

Dios… - fue todo lo que Damon pudo decir al notar la suave piel bajo sus dedos.

Elena interpretó su silencio y que no moviese la mano de su pecho como una invitación a continuar y se acercó a besarle en los labios. Cuando Damon sintió los labios de Elena contra los suyos la apartó.

Elena, para - le dijo mirándola serio - No podemos hacer el amor.

¿Por qué? - preguntó Elena - ¿No me quieres?

Claro que te quiero, Elena. Pero soy tu hermano, por dios santo - se quejó revolviéndose el pelo.

No, no lo eres - dijo ella - ¿Es que no te gusto? ¿No te parezco bonita? - le preguntó con dudas.

Elena, eres preciosa, eres perfecta, pero eres mi hermana pequeña - dijo él de nuevo.

No, no lo soy, y tú tampoco lo piensas - dijo ella acariciando su miembro erguido a través del bóxer para demostrar su punto de vista.

Elena, eso es físico, no lo controlo, no quiere decir que sienta nada por ti…

Oh - dijo ella apartándose de él y cubriéndose los pechos.

No, espera, espera no quería decir eso - trató de disculparse torpemente Damon cogiéndola de una mano.

No, déjame - dijo ella tratando de soltarse.

No, Elena, por favor, no te vayas así, habla conmigo - le pidió.

Yo quería que mi primera vez fuese especial, quería que fuese con alguien que me quisiera… pero ese no eres tú - dijo levantándose.

Elena, claro que te quiero, no digas que no te quiero - le pidió Damon levantándose también con ella.

Si me quieres demuéstramelo - le pidió ella armándose de valor y secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano - Hazme el amor.

Damon estuvo dudando durante lo que a ambos le pareció una eternidad. Él la deseaba, deseaba tirarla en su cama y hacerle el amor como ella le estaba pidiendo. ¿Pero cómo podría hacer eso? ¿Cómo podría robarle su inocencia? ¿Cómo podría mirar a la cara a su padre después? ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así con Elena en su misma cama y estar bien?

Había decidido que irse a la universidad era el mejor plan. Olvidarla lejos, dejar de tener la tentación que era Elena presente cada día en su vida. Aquello era lo mejor para todos. Elena también lo vería con el tiempo.

No puedo hacer eso, Elena - dijo Damon bajando la vista.

Por favor - susurró Elena.

Elena, no me pidas que te haga el amor por favor - susurró Damon con el alma desgarrada y un nudo en la garganta. Si esto era lo que había que hacer, si esto era lo mejor, ¿cómo es que dolía tanto? ¿Cómo es que parecía que estaba tan mal?

Sólo te pido que me quieras - le susurró de nuevo ella poniendo una mano sobre el pecho del chico.

No puedo - dijo Damon apartándose de su contacto y la mano de Elena cayó sola quedándose pegada al cuerpo de la chica.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, y Elena se marchó de la habitación.


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**_JUNIO 2014_**

Dos semanas enteras sin saber de ella.

Damon estaba empezando a subirse por las paredes, apenas dormía o comía y el trabajo no le daba tregua.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta de su despacho le hicieron levantar la vista de su ordenador.

Hola, desconocido - le saludó su amiga Rose con una amplia sonrisa.

Hola - saludó él sonriente bajando la tapa del portátil y acercándose a recibirla con un beso en la mejilla.

Qué mala pinta tienes - le sonrió Rose acariciándole la cara - Anda, vamos que te invito a cenar.

Ya he cenado - señaló Damon su mesa. Rose vio que sobre ésta había los restos de un bocadillo y una lata de refrescos, arrugó el gesto y se preocupó más por él.

¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó directamente.

Elena... - fue todo lo que Damon dijo.

Damon se acercó a uno de los sillones que tenía en el despacho y se dejó caer sobre él abatido desabrochándose un par de botones del cuello de la camisa y soltándose la corbata suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Rose se sentó junto a él y le tomó de la mano.

¿Vamos a tomar algo y me cuentas qué ha hecho esta vez? - le preguntó.

Esta vez no lo ha hecho ella sola - respondió Damon sin abrir los ojos.

¿Qué te pasa, Damon? - se preocupó su amiga aún más - Cuéntamelo, te vendrá bien soltarlo todo - le animó.

Aahh, no creo que nada me vaya bien ahora mismo - sonrió Damon tristemente.

Esa hermana tuya es tóxica, Damon. Deberías olvidarte de ella, sacarla de tu vida. Un corte limpio y no mirar atrás, y que ella solita se apañe con sus problemas - le dijo Rose acariciándole el brazo para reconfortarlo.

No puedo... - murmuró Damon.

Tú no tienes la culpa de sus elecciones, Damon. Tú no tienes la culpa de que ella sea tan autodestructiva.

Damon miró a su amiga por un momento y deseó que aquello fuese verdad, deseó no sentirse culpable por lo que Elena se había convertido.

Sabía que estarías aquí, eres así de responsable.

Los dos se levantaron de un bote al oír la voz de Elena que acababa de entrar en el despacho.

¿Cómo has entrado aquí? - le preguntó Rose molesta.

¿Por qué me habla tu amiguita, Damon? ¿No sabe que la mitad de esto es mío? - le dijo ella a Damon sin apartar los ojos de él en ningún momento.

¿Qué quieres, Elena? - preguntó Damon con actitud cansada.

Dinero. He perdido el puto trabajo, por lo visto no queda bien servir mesas en biquini si empiezas a tener tripa - dijo levantándose la camiseta que llevaba y colocándose de perfil para que se apreciase que empezaba a notarse un poco su embarazo.

Oh, dios mío - exclamó Rose al darse cuenta - ¿Estás embarazada? - preguntó Rose escandalizada.

Damon, ¿por qué me sigue hablando ésta? - dijo Elena sin mirarla pero señalándola con desagrado - ¿No se lo has contado? - preguntó al darse cuenta.

Damon no dijo nada, simplemente agachó la mirada.

No se lo has contado… - sonrió Elena relamiéndose con esa nueva información - O no le tienes confianza o te la quieres seguir follando… - dijo Elena - ¿Cual de las dos es? - preguntó y miró a Rose - Por la cara de frígida que tiene diría que es la primera…

¡Ya está bien! - gritó Damon apretando los puños.

¿No le has contado que me has preñado, Damon? Tst, tst, muy mal… - negó Elena chasqueando la lengua.

Creo… creo que mejor me voy… - dijo Rose cogiendo su bolso del sillón.

Sí… mejor - dijo Elena.

Rose miró a Damon quien tenía su vista fija en Elena lleno de furia y después miró a Elena quien le miraba sonriente y se marchó sin decir nada más.

Bueno, ¿me das ese cheque o qué? He quedado esta noche… - dijo Elena poniéndose una mano sobre la cadera con gesto de impaciencia - Tengo un vestido con el que a lo mejor todavía no se nota… quien sabe… a lo mejor tengo suerte - le sonrió guiñándole.

¡Se acabó! - dijo Damon acercándose a cogerla del brazo - ¡Te vienes conmigo a casa! - dijo comenzando a tirar de ella.

¡Yo no voy contigo a ningún sitio! - le gritó Elena soltándose.

¡Tú harás lo que yo te diga! - gritó Damon volviendo a agarrarla con más fuerza.

Ya ha pasado el tiempo en que hacía lo que te daba la gana, Damon - dijo Elena agarrando la mano con que la sujetaba para tratar de soltarse. Damon apretó aún más la mano.

Elena, ¿no ves que sólo trato de cuidar de ti? - le preguntó suplicante.

¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Encerrarme con llave? - preguntó ella acercándose un poco más a él - ¿Encadenarme a tu cama? - le susurró muy cerca de su boca.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? - le preguntó Damon apartándola.

Ya te lo he dicho, que me hagas un puto cheque - le dijo Elena.

No pienso darte dinero - negó Damon con la cabeza - Y el testamento es bien claro, yo controlo tu parte hasta que tengas los veinticinco. Si vives conmigo te daré todo lo que necesites, no os faltará de nada a ti al bebé - le pidió en un último intento.

¡Maldigo el día en que me acosté contigo! - le gritó Elena dándole un empujón para apartarlo - No creas que no tengo otras formas de conseguir dinero - dijo mientras se acariciaba el pecho insinuante y tras eso se marchó del despacho.

**_NOVIEMBRE 2007_**

Elena miraba la hora en el reloj de la mesilla de noche en su habitación.

Su padre le había dicho que su hermano llegaría a casa como a las nueve de la noche y que procurase estar ella para recibirle ya que él estaría en la oficina hasta tarde para cerrar todo antes de tomarse unos días de vacaciones.

Y ella le estaba esperando. Por supuesto que le estaba esperando… le había preparado un recibimiento a conciencia.

El servicio ya se había retirado hacía tiempo y todo estaba en silencio, así que cuando Elena oyó unos ruidos en casa, supo que sería su hermano que había llegado.

Tienes que irte… - le dijo al chico que estaba con ella en la cama muy ocupado besándole el cuello con sus manos debajo de la camiseta que era todo lo que ella llevaba.

¿Ahora? – se quejó él con la diversión a medias.

Mi hermano puede venir en cualquier momento – dijo Elena levantándose y tirando de él hacia la puerta.

¿Tu hermano? – se preocupó el chico – Joder… - exclamó acabándose de subir los pantalones.

Así de esa guisa se los encontró Damon en el pasillo: Elena llevando tan sólo una camiseta y sus braguitas y Ric, su mejor amigo del instituto, acabándose de abrochar la cremallera y la correa del pantalón con la mano que no le sujetaba Elena.

Oh, hola Damon. ¿Ya has vuelto? – sonrió Elena saludándole al ver su cara.

Eh, hola tío – dijo Ric extendiendo la mano.

Damon miró la mano extendida, miró a su hermana y se marchó hacia su habitación sin dirigirles la palabra.

Creo que… mejor me voy… - dijo Ric llevándose la mano al pelo.

Te acompaño - sonrió Elena.

Cuando Elena volvió a su habitación, Damon estaba sentado en su cama esperándola.

Sal de mi cuarto - le dijo nada más verlo, entrando para recoger la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo.

¿Ahora sales con Ric? Ric no es más que un vago y un borracho… - le dijo sin moverse de la cama.

¿Salir? Yo no salgo con nadie, Damon. Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco - le sonrió acercándose a recoger el pantalón que estaba en la cama junto a él.

¡¿Te has acostado con él?! - le preguntó agarrándola de la muñeca y acercándola a él.

¿Hoy? - preguntó Elena - Nos has interrumpido… - le puso un puchero.

¡No juegues conmigo, Elena! ¡Respóndeme! - le gritó levantándose y acercándose a ella.

Sal de mi cuarto, Damon - le respondió ella con dureza - No tengo que responderte nada. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has cambiado de opinión? ¿Ahora quieres desvirgarme? Pues vas tarde, Damon - dijo acercándose a él hasta que casi sus labios rozaban los de él - Muy tarde - dijo recalcando cada palabra respirando en su boca.

Damon le dio un empujón para apartarla soltándola. Elena le devolvió el empujón y lo miró desafiante, cuando fue a empujarlo de nuevo Damon le agarró el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

Quieres besarme, ¿verdad? - le preguntó acercándose a él aún más, rozándose con él y notando el efecto que eso hacía en su cuerpo y sonriendo por ello - Pues no puedes - sonrió empujándole para apartarlo - Eres mi hermano - dijo y dándose la vuelta se quitó la camiseta para caminar tan sólo con sus bragas de espaldas a él y entrar en el baño.

A la mañana siguiente Damon tomaba café en la cocina, sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

Tenía aspecto cansado y preocupado porque no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en Elena y en cómo había cambiado. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? Parecía que se hubiera vuelto loca, no era normal en ella comportarse así. Había sido cruel y descarada. Pero lo peor de todo es que había tenido razón: el quería besarla, se arrepentía de no haber hecho el amor con ella, se arrepentía y ahora nunca podría volver atrás, nunca podría recuperar lo que había perdido.

Si no hubiera pensado con la cabeza sino con el corazón, ambos habrían compartido su primera vez, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde… Ahora su Elena había desaparecido.

Elena entró en ese momento a la cocina y se acercó a la nevera a por un poco de zumo, cogió la botella y se puso a beber a morro mientras que se revolvía un poco la melena acabando de desperezarse. Damon la observaba en silencio, perdiendo sus ojos en el trozo de piel que asomaba bajo la camiseta y sobre las braguetas y en cómo estas se amoldaban a su trasero.

Oh - saludó Elena al soltar el zumo y girarse hacia él - Buenos días - le sonrió acercándose.

Elena, no deberías ir así vestida por casa - dijo con la garganta seca, fijándose por un momento cómo los pezones se marcaban bajo la camiseta y volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

¿Por qué? - preguntó Elena acercándose a él insinuante - Eres mi hermano, ¿no? O ¿es que no me miras como hermano, Damon? - preguntó acariciándole el muslo hasta llegar a su miembro que comenzaba a tener una erección. Damon le tomó de la muñeca cuando su mano llegó ahí.

Ups - sonrió Elena apretándole con la mano y Damon la apartó de un empujón.

Los dos se quedaron en la cocina mirándose sin decirse nada más.

Buenos días - saludó su padre entrando en la cocina y yéndose directamente hacia la cafetera. - Damon, ¿qué tal el viaje? - le preguntó de espaldas. Damon seguía observando a Elena y vio lentamente la transformación en ella, como si pasara de ser un demonio a un ángel mientras se acercaba a su padre para saludarle con un beso en la mejilla.

Bien, todo bien - respondió Damon acordándose de que su padre le había preguntado algo.

¿Qué queréis hacer hoy? - preguntó Grayson sentándose a la barra junto a Damon - Tengo todo el día para vosotros - sonrió.

¡Vamos de compras, papá! - dijo Elena dando un salto - ¡Quiero comprarme un vestido nuevo para la cena de acción de gracias!

Bien, ¿qué te parece, Damon? - preguntó Grayson girándose a él.

Yo… estoy un poco cansado… Creo que me quedaré en casa… Además tengo que estudiar para los finales - dijo.

Oh, vamos, ¿no quieres pasar un día en familia? - le preguntó Elena con la más inocente de las sonrisas, pero Damon sabía que tras esa pregunta no había nada inocente.

A Damon no se le ocurrió una excusa que pudiera poner para no ir, así que accedió de mala gana.

Los tres pasaron el día juntos en la ciudad, de compras y almorzando fuera como una perfecta familia feliz. Elena y su padre comenzaron a hacer los planes para la gran fiesta de Navidad que darían ese año como todos los años anteriores, Damon intervenía a veces para no parecer ajeno a su conversación, pero su cabeza estaba en todo menos en lo que ellos hablaban.

Por la noche, tras otra incómoda cena en familia y cuando su padre y Elena dijeron de ver una película en el salón, Damon se excusó diciendo que estaba cansado y se fue a su habitación.

Pero aunque estaba acostado en la cama no podía dormir, seguía pensando en Elena y en por qué hacía lo que hacía. Se sentía responsable de su cambio, de su actitud, y le dolía el ver que parecía sólo dirigida a él, diseñada para hacerle daño.

Eran altas horas de la madrugada y aún seguía despierto mirando al techo sin poder pegar ojo, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió con gran sigilo. Dio un salto en la cama al ver que era Elena quien entraba por ella.

¡Elena! - susurró gritando - ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó con miedo.

Elena no dijo nada y cerró la puerta para acercarse a la cama despacio mientras se quitaba la camiseta para después meterse en ella.

Damon - susurró acercándose a acariciarle el pecho desnudo.

¡Para! - le pidió Damon tomándole esa mano por la muñeca - ¿Qué haces? - volvió a preguntarle.

No somos hermanos, Damon… - susurró Elena.

Sí, sí lo somos, Elena, esto no está bien. Por favor, no… no puedo… Elena… no quiero…

No engañas a nadie, tú quieres esto tanto como yo… Bésame, Damon… Hazme el amor… - le pidió acercándose a él.

¡No! - dijo Damon apartándola a punto de ceder a sus peticiones. Quería aquello, sí, pero no así, no de aquella forma, no con esa Elena que se había pintado los labios de rojo a juego con la ropa interior que llevaba.

Damon… - trató de acercarse una vez más a él Elena, viendo un poco de duda en sus ojos.

¡He dicho que no! - subió el tono de voz Damon.

¿Por qué no, Damon? - preguntó con pena - ¿Es que no me quieres? Yo no quiero a nadie más que a ti, no hay nadie como tú para mí Damon… ¿No sientes tú lo mismo? - le preguntó.

No digas eso, Elena… por favor… - le pidió.

¿Por que sabes que es verdad? - preguntó acercándose a él - ¿Por qué tú sientes lo mismo? - dijo viendo que volvía a dudar.

Sí - claudicó Damon y se acercó a besarla.

Ese beso no fue como el primero que compartieron. Aquél fue puro, inocente, éste estaba cargado de deseo y necesidad. Las manos de Damon recorrieron la espalda de Elena, y las de ella se hundieron en su cabello, ambos gimieron de placer al sentir el contacto de la lengua del otro.

Elena empezó poco a poco a echarse sobre Damon en la cama, rozándose con él, y en ese momento el chico retomó el control apartándola y volviendo a incorporarse en la cama.

No, Elena, no. Esto no está bien - dijo tratando de recobrar la compostura.

Si no lo haces lo contaré - dijo Elena cambiando completamente la expresión de su rostro, dolida como loca por el nuevo rechazo.

¿Cómo? - preguntó Damon sin entenderla.

Papá… - comenzó Elena cambiando su rostro por el de una niña inocente - Damon… quería que le tocara… me dijo que no pasaba nada… y me tocó, me tocó aquí - dijo metiendo una mano entre sus braguitas.

¿Qué? - preguntó horrorizado.

Papá, y decía que era algo divertido… pero no sé papá… dolía… - siguió Elena con aquella voz poniendo un puchero - Damon no quiere que se lo cuente a nadie, papá…

¡Para, para! - le pidió Damon tapándose los oídos desesperado.

¿Eso es lo que te da miedo? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que piense papá? - preguntó Elena con dureza - Pues le diré que me forzaste, le diré que te aprovechaste de mí…

No… - susurró Damon sin poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

¿Es que tanto te repugno? ¿Tanto asco te doy que no puedes acostarte conmigo? - dijo dándole un golpe en el pecho.

Ahora mismo sí - dijo Damon, arrepintiéndose justo en el instante en el que lo dijo.

Elena se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un llanto, saliendo de la habitación corriendo sin que Damon pudiera atraparla y sin acordarse de recoger su camiseta.

Por la mañana del día siguiente, Grayson estaba encerrado en su despacho contestando a unas llamadas cuando Damon entró.

Su padre se disculpó rápidamente con quien hablaba al ver que entraba su hijo y colgó la llamada.

No estaba trabajando - sonrió disculpándose, pero la expresión en su rostro cambió al ver la cara de Damon - Hijo, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó.

No - musitó Damon sentándose en el sillón junto a la mesa de despacho de su padre.

Hijo, cuéntame, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Es la universidad? - se preocupó Grayson sentándose junto a él.

Papá - dijo Damon inseguro revolviéndose el pelo - ¿Tú confías en mi? - le preguntó.

Claro, Damon - asintió el hombre sin dudarlo.

Papá, no sé qué hacer… - murmuró y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar abrazándose a él como un niño pequeño.

¡Damon! - se sorprendió y preocupó mucho más su padre abrazándolo tratando de darle consuelo - ¿Qué te pasa, hijo? ¿Qué tienes? - le preguntaba con dulzura.

Papá, si pensaras que alguien necesita ayuda, pero no la quiere… si pensaras que alguien está mal… ¿Harías lo posible por ayudarle? - preguntó.

Claro hijo, si ese alguien me importase haría lo que fuese por él - le respondió su padre.

Damon le miró a los ojos decidiendo qué es lo que debía hacer. Se sentía encerrado, acorralado y asfixiado… Todo era un desastre, una locura, necesitaba ayuda… Elena necesitaba ayuda… Ella no estaba bien, lo que hacía no estaba bien… Las cosas que había sido capaz de decirle…

- Papá - murmuró Damon bajando la vista - Tengo que hablarte de Elena.


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**_NOVIEMBRE 2007_**

Grayson salió al pasillo con expresión indescifrable, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Quería dar una oportunidad a Elena de explicarse, ver qué había detrás de todo lo que Damon le había contado entre lágrimas y visiblemente avergonzado.

¡Elena! – la llamó dando un grito – ¡Ven a mi despacho!

¡Voy! – oyó que la chica gritaba y volvió a entrar para sentarse tras el escritorio con un gran suspiro.

Papá – preguntó Damon con miedo - ¿tengo que quedarme?

Sí, tienes que quedarte – dijo su padre cerrando los ojos buscando la calma para contenerse. Damon apretó los puños cerrados sobre su regazo y fijó la vista en ellos.

Elena entró sonriente en el despacho sin fijarse en que su hermano también estaba allí dentro.

Dime, papá – sonrió en pie junto a la mesa.

Elena, siéntate por favor – dijo su padre con gesto serio.

Elena vio la expresión de su padre y al girarse y ver a su hermano sentado en el sillón con la cabeza agachada y la vista fija en el suelo algo en su cabeza hizo clic.

¡¿Qué le has dicho?! – le gritó empujándole en el hombro y haciéndole levantar la cabeza para mirarla - ¡¿Qué le has dicho?! – volvió a gritar y Damon volvió a agachar la mirada.

¡Elena! – se sorprendió su padre y se levantó para acercarse a ella.¡Mírame, maldita sea! – gritó Elena zarandeando a Damon – ¡¿Es que no tienes bastante con no quererme?! ¡¿También quieres que él no me quiera?!

Elena, ¡deja a tu hermano! – le pidió su padre apartándola de él.

¡NO es mi hermano! – gritó la muchacha volviéndose a su padre - ¿Es que no lo ves? – le preguntó - ¡DÍSELO! – le gritó a Damon volviendo a zarandearle y el chico la miró con algo entre el miedo, la culpa y la pena – Dile que tú también lo sientes – le pidió suplicante – dile que no somos hermanos.

Damon no dijo nada, se sentía paralizado por el miedo y la vergüenza. Sentía todo lo que Elena había dicho, ella tenía razón, él tampoco la veía como a una hermana, pero aquello estaba tan mal…

Damon agachó la vista y volvió a fijarla en sus puños apretados sobre el regazo.

¡¿Por qué no puedes quererme?! – comenzó a gritar dándole golpes en la cabeza.

¡Elena! ¡Para! – trataba de detenerla su padre para que dejara de golpear a Damon quien no se movía de su sitio recibiendo todos los golpes que ella le daba sin pronunciar palabra.

¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! – gritaba Elena llorando desesperada.

Elena, Elena por favor… - pidió Grayson.

Todo se volvió negro para Elena de repente…

Elena despertó en una blanca habitación de hospital, acostada en una blanca cama.

Se sentía cansada, como adormilada y la cabeza estaba como entre algodones, tenía la boca seca.

Elena, cariño… - se giró a un lado y vio a su padre sentado en una silla junto a ella.

¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó la chica aún confundida.

En un hospital, has tenido una crisis nerviosa - le explicó su padre.

¿Y Damon? - preguntó Elena casi en un susurro.

Ha vuelto a la universidad - le explicó Grayson.

¿A la universidad? - se extrañó Elena.

Llevas tres días aquí, Elena - se entristeció la expresión de su padre.

Tres días… - susurró Elena tan bajito que su padre no la oyó.

Su padre siguió hablando, explicándole que había hablado con los médicos y que había decidido que lo mejor era que se alejase un tiempo, cambiar de aires. Había buscado una prestigiosa escuela para señoritas en Europa donde podría acabar el instituto y después continuar sus estudios universitarios… Pero Elena no escuchaba nada de lo que decía. Elena se había quedado en la parte en la que Damon se había ido, que Damon la había abandonado.

Damon que se avergonzaba de ella, de lo que ambos sentían.

¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Cómo había podido marcharse y abandonarla de nuevo? ¿Cómo había podido decirle a su padre que no la quería? ¿Cómo había podido mentir de ese modo cuando ella sabía que no era así? ¿Por qué no podía quererla? ¿Es que tan mala era ella? ¿Tan poco deseable?

**_MARZO 2014_**

Su padre se casaba de nuevo. La futura nueva mujer de su padre era encantadora, llevaban juntos más de un año y Elena la había conocido cuando su padre y ella fueron a pasar el año nuevo junto a ella en Suiza.

Elena siempre había buscado excusas para no volver a casa, encerrándose en los estudios, apuntándose a seminarios o clases de verano o viajes con sus compañeros… Todo para no volver, todo para no enfrentarse a él. Hasta que ya no pudo negarse. Tenía que volver para asistir a la boda de su padre…

Damon… volvería a ver a Damon…

Damon la estaría esperando en el aeropuerto… Al menos ese era el mensaje que su padre le había dado en el último momento. ¿Por qué no había ido él mismo? ¿Por qué había mandado a Damon en lugar de ir él mismo o mandar al chofer.

¿Quizá es que Damon le había pedido ir él personalmente? ¿Sería por aquello? Quizá Damon quería hablar con ella, aprovechar ese tiempo a solas para arreglar las cosas… Habían pasado demasiados años sin hablarse. Elena sabía cómo le iban las cosas por lo que le contaba su padre sin que ella preguntara… pero ninguno de los dos había hecho un movimiento para acercarse al otro. ¿Seguiría Damon sintiendo lo mismo por ella? ¿Seguiría negándoselo a sí mismo? ¿Y si había ido a hablar con ella para decirle que se arrepentía y que quería empezar de nuevo? Ahora eran adultos, ahora no tendrían que avergonzarse, ahora podrían explorar lo que sentían el uno por el otro… Quizá no era demasiado tarde para ellos, quizá aún había tiempo de ser felices. Sonrió.

Eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar Elena. Salió de la puerta de embarque y buscó con la mirada a su hermano, con la sonrisa aún dibujada en sus labios. Volvería a verlo, ambos se abrazarían, se sonreirían, y aquello que sentían seguiría ahí, porque Elena estaba segura de que Damon no podría haberla olvidado, igual que ella no había podido olvidarle.

Pero al ver a su hermano todos sus sueños se resquebrajaron a la vez que su corazón. Damon estaba esperando apartado, no miraba hacia la puerta de embarque porque miraba su teléfono con gesto cansado y una joven se agarraba a su brazo hablando con él. Damon le respondía sin levantar la vista del teléfono y la joven se apoyaba en su brazo, dejando reposar la cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Elena suspiró enfadada y se acercó a donde ellos estaban, la chica soltó el brazo de Damon nada más verla.

Eh… Hola Elena… - la saludó Damon tímido… - ¿Qué tal el vuelo? Os presento, esta es Rose, Rose, ella es mi her…

Damon, ¿te presento yo a todos los que me tiro o qué? - le interrumpió Elena destilando rabia por la boca, la boca de Damon se cerró de golpe enfadado y la de Rose se abrió de par en par.

Nosotros… no… - comenzó a decir Rose sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar.

¿No puedes hacer algo útil? - chasqueó Elena los dedos frente a ella - Busca un carro para las maletas o algo ¿no? ¿Es que solo sabes chupar pollas? Vaya Damon, las buscas de nivel… - le dijo girándose a él a guiñarle.

Damon la agarró del brazo y la arrastró varios metros para apartarla de Rose y hablarle.

No permito que le hables a Rose así, discúlpate ahora mismo - le pidió sin soltarla.

¿O qué? ¿Se lo vas a decir a papá, Damon? - dijo Elena acercándose a él - Eso se te da taaaaan bien, ¿verdad? El pobrecito de Damon…

Damon sacó 50 dólares del bolsillo y se los puso en la mano, apretándola cerrando el billete.

¡Cógete un puto taxi! - le dijo mirándola a los ojos, y sin más se fue a buscar a Rose para marcharse llevándola cogida de la mano.

**_ABRIL 2014_**

Elena estaba en casa sentada en el sillón de su casa en pijama, como solía hacer casi todas las noches, leyendo con una copa de vino sobre la mesilla a la que apenas tocaba dado lo concentrada que estaba en el libro, y la televisión, que ponía de fondo para no sentirse tan sola.

El teléfono le sonó y se extrañó. No tenía amigos, no habría nadie que la quisiera llamar, al menos no nadie a quien ella quisiera hacer caso.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que no era otro sino su hermano el que la llamaba.

Apagó la televisión y se acercó con el teléfono al equipo de música, para ponerlo a sonar a todo volumen antes de contestar. Se sentó y esperó a que la primera llamada terminase, preparando su papel a conciencia durante todos y cada uno de los quince tonos que esperó pacientemente e hizo lo mismo en una segunda llamada.

A la tercera llamada esperó seis tonos antes de contestar.

¿Sí? - preguntó junto al altavoz y hablando alto, como si estuviese en algún bar de moda o discoteca.

Elena… ¿Elena? ¿Dónde demonios estás? No oigo nada… - se quejaba Damon al otro lado.

Damon, hablamos mañana, estoy ocupada y no te oigo - dijo con tono despreocupado.

¡No! Elena no me cuelgues…

Elena colgó el teléfono, segura por el tono de desesperación de su hermano, de que el chico volvería a llamarla. Y no se equivocó. Sonriente contestó el teléfono casi cuando la primera llamada estaba a punto de decir que era imposible contactar con ella.

¿Qué quieres, Damon? - preguntó molesta.

Elena, tienes que venir a casa, es importante - dijo el chico con un tono de voz sombrío, Elena se preocupó un poco, pero no quiso que se le notara, no dejó que se le notara, llevaba años perfeccionando la máscara delante de él.

¿Importante? ¿Algo que tú me cuentes? Lo dudo mucho… - respondió Elena con indiferencia.

Elena, por favor… hoy no… ¿puedes venir? - preguntó abatido.

Estoy pasándomelo muy bien, Damon… - protestó Elena.

Elena, no quiero contarte esto por teléfono, por favor. ¿Vas a hacerme suplicar? ¿Puedes venir a casa? - insistió Damon.

No, Damon, no puedo ir a casa, ya iré mañana o el sábado, de todas formas no quiero ir a casa si no va a estar papá, ¿vas a estar tú con tu amiguita? ¿Quieres hacer un trío?

¡Elena! - gritó Damon al otro lado, la chica pudo ver que empezaba a llegar a su límite, le oyó algo que no supo si era un suspiro o un gemido y luego una maldición - La policía está aquí, es papá, su avioneta ha tenido un accidente. Ven a casa, por favor - dijo y colgó el teléfono.

Elena se quedó congelada en el sitio con el teléfono en la mano. La música seguía sonando atronadora en los altavoces a sus espaldas, la acalló de un golpe en el botón y apoyó la frente contra el equipo. ¿Su padre? ¿Su padre había muerto? No, no podía ser verdad.

Si su padre había muerto ¿qué le quedaba ahora? ¿Quién le quedaba que la quisiera? Su madre había muerto, Anna había muerto, su padre había muerto… Damon no la quería.

Se fue a su habitación para ponerse un vestido con el que pareciera que había estado de fiesta e ir a su casa.

**_AGOSTO 2014_**

Damon abrió la puerta de casa aún frotándose los ojos, eran casi las dos de la mañana y había sido un día muy largo y el siguiente parecía que fuese a ser igual o aún peor.

¿Elena? - se extrañó al verla delante de la puerta. La chica iba vestida en una camiseta negra sencilla y unos vaqueros, y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta.

He visto tu mensaje - dijo en tono triste.

Damon se apartó de la puerta para que ella entrase y se fue derecho a la cocina sin mirar atrás, allí se puso a calentarse el café del día anterior para tratar de acabar de despertarse del todo.

Yo… no he podido venir antes… - dijo Elena mirándose las manos sin mirarle a él. Damon se sentó frente a ella con la taza en las manos.

Seguro… - dijo Damon dolido - Lo que sea, Elena. ¿Vas a venir mañana? - le preguntó sin mirarla. Le tenía confundido toda aquella actitud de Elena, que parecía venir a él como un corderito, pero él sabía que había una loba durmiendo bajo aquella piel, ella se lo había demostrado antes… Quizá esto solo era uno nuevo de sus juegos, y él ya estaba cansado de jugar, estaba muy harto de jugar.

Elena no le dijo nada, por lo que Damon levantó un poco los ojos para mirarla, parecía que la chica estuviera sufriendo, pero prefirió no hacerle caso.

He preparado una ceremonia íntima y sencilla, sólo familia cercana… papá lo habría querido así - continuó explicándole.

Me parece bien… - murmuró Elena.

¿Te parece bien? - preguntó Damon molesto.

Sí, me parece bien, ¿qué quieres que diga, Damon? ¿Que me parece mal? - preguntó ella.

Yo ya no sé lo que quiero - dijo él fijando su vista en su taza de café.

Qué novedad… - murmuró Elena.

Ah, ahí estás - sonrió Damon con pena - Casi me engañas con esa cara de niña buena…

¿Para qué iba a engañarte, Damon? Eso lo haces muy bien tú solito, ¿verdad? - preguntó Elena enfrentándose a él.

¿No podemos no discutir hoy? - preguntó pasándose la mano por los cabellos con desesperación y cansancio - ¿No puedes darme paz ni el día en que vengo de reconocer los restos de nuestro padre?

De MI padre, Damon, ¡MI PADRE! - gritó ella.

¡ES EL UNICO PADRE QUE YO HE TENIDO! - grito Damon - ¡ERA EL UNICO PADRE QUE YO TENíA!

Entonces ahora estás tan solo como yo - dijo Elena duramente - Porque lo elegiste a él en vez de a mí, y ahora nos has perdido a los dos.

Yo no lo elegí a él, Elena. Tú eres quien nos hizo esto, tú eres la que… la que se… - se detuvo incapaz de seguir hablando.

¿Sabes lo confundida que estaba? El miedo que tenía porque no comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo, porque mi cuerpo y mi mente sentían cosas nuevas, cosas que quería hablar contigo, que quería compartir contigo… pero tú no estabas ahí, tú te alejaste de mi. ¿Sabes lo que sentí a ver que me habías abandonado? - le preguntó.

¡Porque tú te volviste loca! - gritó Damon.

Loca… porque tú no me querías… - murmuró Elena - Porque yo no era buena para ti…

¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Elena? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo no te quise?

¡Porque no luchaste por mí! ¡Por nosotros! Y luego me entrego a ti y ¿qué me dices? ¿Qué es lo primero que me das cuando por fin creo que te tengo Damon? Dijiste, no, está mal… esto está mal…

¡Porque está mal, Elena! ¡Míranos! ¡Mira lo que hemos hecho! ¿Crees que podemos tener un niño? No duermo ni como de pensar que vamos a traer un niño al mundo ¡juntos!

Pobre Damon, cuánto sufre… - se burló Elena dolida por sus palabras.

¿Qué quieres de mí, Elena? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para acabar con esto? ¿Qué necesitas para que todo acabe? Para que podamos tener paz… Dímelo y es tuyo, Elena… Pídemelo… Pero por favor, acaba esta guerra, si no lo haces por mí o por ti misma hazlo por el bebé, él no tiene culpa de nada.

Yo sólo quería que admitieras que me querías, que dieses la cara. Que no te avergonzaras de lo que sentías…

¡Pero yo era un niño, Elena! - gritó Damon.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué eres ahora Damon? - preguntó Elena.

¿Ahora? La Elena lo que yo quería no existe, lo has asfixiado y matado creando esta cosa en la que te has convertido

¿Y no era una niña yo? - preguntó Elena - ¿No era una niña yo cuando la persona que más quería en el mundo me dijo que no estaba bien quererme? ¿No era una niña yo cuando pensé que tenía que haber algo mal en mí? ¿No era una niña sola y confundida la que decidió demostrarte cuánta razón tenías al no quererme? Para mí siempre has sido tú, Damon… Nunca ha habido nadie más… Nunca he querido a nadie más… Cuando dijiste… Cuando aquella noche dijiste… "Voy a follarte como nunca te han follado" no tienes ni idea de la verdad que estabas diciendo…

Damon levantó la mirada poco a poco a la vez de que se daba cuenta de lo que esas palabras significaban, vio en los ojos de Elena lo que le estaba admitiendo y no supo comprender, no entendió nada.

¿Qué estás diciendo, Elena? - preguntó.

Has creído todas y cada una de las mentiras que te he dicho, Damon. Y yo he acabado mintiendo tanto, que la máscara se me ha adherido a la piel… Pero ya estoy cansada, ya no quiero más mentiras, Damon… Ya no más. Ya… ya no tiene sentido…

Damon se levantó y se acercó a ella para tomarla de las manos tratando de que volviese a mirarle a los ojos.

¿Por qué no tiene sentido, Elena? Aún hay esperanzas, aún podemos intentarlo… Podemos hablar y perdonarnos… Elena… yo te quiero…

¿Me quieres? - preguntó ella incrédula.

Elena, te he querido toda mi vida…

¿Me quieres porque vuelvo a ser tu dulce y angelical Elena o me quieres porque estoy embarazada de ti? Porque ya nada de eso es así…

¿Cómo? - preguntó Damon soltándole las manos horrorizado.

Ya no hay bebé - dijo Elena - Por eso no pude venir antes… Por eso… Es igual…

Elena… - susurró Damon volviendo a tomarle de las manos - Aun así yo te quiero. ¿Por qué me suena esto a despedida? ¿Por qué me suena a que voy a perderte? No puedo perderte otra vez, Elena…

Ahora que te tengo ya no te deseo… - susurró Elena.

Eso no es verdad - dijo Damon buscando su cara - Mírame a los ojos y dime eso de nuevo, dime si eso es verdad, dime que ya no me quieres - le dijo él.

¿Qué te mire a los ojos? - preguntó Elena - ¿Acaso notarías la diferencia?

Damon bajó la mirada sin saber qué responder, sin saber qué decirle. ¿La quería? ¿Por qué la quería? Y si la quería ¿merecía la pena salvar algo? ¿Había acaso algo que salvar?

Eso pensaba - musitó Elena levantándose de la silla de la cocina - Te veré mañana en el cementerio - le dijo y se marchó de allí.

Una vez que estuvo encerrada y oculta en su coche no pudo aguantarlo más y rompió a llorar tocándose el vientre.

Es la última mentira… - susurraba entre sollozos - mamá te jura que es la última mentira…


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**_AGOSTO 2014_**

Elena calmó su llanto y volvió a acariciar la lápida tras la que ahora descansaba su padre, haciendo lo mismo con las otras tres que le acompañaban en el cementerio. Mujeres a las que él amó y le amaron y que murieron, como él.

Pareciese que el amor fuese algo maldito en su familia. Tal vez fuera así. Ella desde luego que sentía así, como maldita.

Cuando se sentó en el coche dio un gran suspiro, como dando el día por acabado, deseando llegar a su casa. Encerrarse de nuevo en su concha.

Un golpe en el cristal de su ventana la asustó haciéndole dar un bote en el asiento, al girarse vio a un enfadado Damon apoyado contra el cristal.

¡Sal del coche, Elena! – le gritó. Estaba enfadado con ella, pero ¿por qué?

Elena le hizo un gesto para que se apartase y salió, cerrando la puerta nada más hacerlo. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, Damon la acorraló, aprisionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, obligando a Elena a apretarse contra el lateral del coche mientras que la atravesaba con la mirada.

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó con un leve tono de miedo. Su máscara de indiferencia con él había empezado a resquebrajarse desde que le confesara que existía la pasada noche. Al hacer la máscara real para Damon, Elena sentía que con cada mirada la despedazaba poco a poco, hasta convertirla en polvo.

Mientes, me has mentido. Otra vez más… ¡Anoche mentiste! – gritó.

Elena se asustó. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo sabía esta vez que le estaba mintiendo si nunca antes lo había sabido? Quizá su máscara estuviese más rota de lo que ella pensaba.

Déjame, Damon – le pidió, puesto que su cercanía empezaba a asfixiarla, empezaba a sentir que estaba tan cerca, que casi estaba dentro de ella.

No, no hasta que admitas que es mentira, hasta que admitas que me mentiste anoche… porque no puede ser verdad…. Porque…

Damon se apartó de ella y se llevó las manos al cabello revolviéndoselo desesperado, como fuera de control.

¿Qué no puede ser verdad, Damon? – preguntó armándose de valor.

¡Lo que me dijiste anoche! - gritó Damon dando un golpe al techo del coche, haciendo que Elena diese un bote reflejo - ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada cuando… cuando nosotros…

¿Cuando lo hicimos? - preguntó Elena.

¡Dios! - suspiró Damon apartándose - ¿Hacer el qué, Elena? ¿El amor? A eso no se le puede llamar hacer el amor… yo… yo… te traté mal - dijo Damon y Elena agachó la vista - ¿te hice… te hice daño? - preguntó algo avergonzado.

No más que aquí - dijo Elena llevándose la mano al pecho, sobre su corazón. Damon miró la mano y al ver la expresión de Elena no supo por qué pero se enfadó, se enfadó con ella por lo que lo convertía al no haberle dicho eso, al haberla tratado de ese modo, se enfadó por verla como la veía ahora, casi como antes, casi como cuando era niña… Indefensa, inocente…

¡Para! - le gritó dando un nuevo golpe al techo del coche y acercándose una vez más a ella, Elena volvió a asustarse.

Me estás asustando, Damon, déjame irme - le pidió tratando de zafarse de su presión para volver a abrir la puerta.

¡Para! - volvió a gritar Damon - ¡Te he dicho que te pares! ¡Deja de comportarte como ella! ¡Tú no eres ella! ¡No eres ella! - la zarandeaba.

Me haces daño - sollozó Elena - ¿No soy quién?

¡MI ELENA! - gritó Damon respirando con dificultad.

No, no lo soy - susurró Elena volviendo a agachar la mirada.

Damon entonces se sintió mal, sintió que le debía una disculpa, o quizá más de una, pero no quería deberle nada a ella. Ya no sabía ni lo que quería, no sabía cómo actuar, o qué sentir delante de ella. Así que la soltó y se marchó sin decir más palabra.

**_NOVIEMBRE 2014_**

Rose y Rebekah paseaban por el centro comercial cargadas de bolsas de la compra.

Habían salido a pasar una tarde divertida entre amigas y a adelantar algunas compras de Navidad.

¿Un café? - preguntó la rubia.

Sí, vamos a aquel puesto - contestó Rose sonriente.

Las dos chicas se pusieron a la cola a esperar que les atendieran mientras conversaban distraídamente.

Y bien… ¿Cuándo es la gran noche? - preguntó Rebekah.

Esta sábado, me ha invitado a cenar a su casa - sonrió Rose pensando en ello.

Pero si ya habéis cenado mil veces… - le dijo su amiga riendo.

Ya, pero esta vez es diferente… Nos hemos besado varias veces… hemos tonteado un poco… y me dijo si quería ir a su casa… Eso tiene que significar algo…

Bueno, espero que valga la pena, porque hija, no será por los años que has invertido… - rió su amiga.

No quiero ser una más… ¿de qué me habría valido acostarme con él? - se explicó Rose - Se habría olvidado de mi cara igual que le he visto hacer con otras… Y ahora tengo una oportunidad… Así sé que tengo una oportunidad de algo más, sobre todo ahora que se ha librado de esa odiosa…

¿Me dejáis pasar? - oyeron una voz que se quejaba porque ocupaban estando en la cola la salida de una de las tiendas sin darse cuenta.

Perdón - dijo Rose girándose a la muchacha a la que daba la espalda y al verla sus ojos se abrieron como platos - ¡Elena! - susurró más que dijo cuando su vista se fijó en la abultada tripa de la joven, que según ella creía ya no estaba embarazada.

Elena la miró con pánico al reconocerla, cubriéndose un poco la barriga y agachó la vista para seguir su camino sin decir nada más.

¿Quién era? - le preguntó Rebekah curiosa - Rose, te has puesto blanca…

Era un fantasma… - susurró Rose siguiendo aún con la mirada a Elena.

Por la noche, Rose paseaba por el salón de la casa de Damon mientras que este había ido a buscar un par de copas para servir el vino que la chica había traído.

En el amplio salón había innumerables fotografías de la familia de Damon, Rose se paró delante de una en la que se veía a Damon y Elena de pequeños, sonrientes ante un castillo de arena en la playa.

¿Estás viendo a ver si he limpiado el polvo? - apareció Damon sonriente junto a ella.

Estaba cotilleando un poco - sonrió Rose señalando la fotografía que acababa justo de dejar sobre el aparador.

Ah - dijo Damon arrugando el gesto al ver la foto que le señalaba.

¿Has vuelto… has vuelto a saber de ella? - preguntó con miedo, tratando de que no se le notara demasiado.

No desde el entierro - dijo Damon dejando la botella de vino sobre el aparador junto con las copas - Rose… - susurró acercándose a ella - No quiero hablar de Elena… - dijo justo antes de que sus labios tocaran los de la chica.

Elena abrió la puerta de la casa rápidamente y dio un gran suspiro de alivio al ver quién era quien había llamado.

¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó su vecina Katherine.

Nada, creía que eras otra persona… - susurró Elena con pena.

Pues me alegro de no ser esa persona, porque no parece que quisieras que viniera - adivinó Katherine.

No lo sé… Sólo esperaba, esperaba que… Es igual, ¿qué querías? - sonrió tratando de cambiar de humor.

Stefan ha hecho lasaña, y ya sabes lo que eso significa…

Que ha hecho para veinte personas - rió Elena ante la cara de su amiga.

¡Exacto! Estos italianos… - puso los ojos en blanco - Y ya que yo estoy tratando de recuperar mi peso y tú tienes que comer por dos… - sonrió Katherine.

No sé… - dijo Elena.

Oh, vamos… ¿qué plan tenías? - preguntó su vecina cruzando los brazos delante del pecho.

Elena se encogió de hombros, indicando como su amiga ya sabía que su plan era quedarse en casa viendo la televisión y cenando sola.

Exacto - dijo Katherine tirando de ella.

Katherine y Stefan eran sus nuevos vecinos, se habían mudado junto con su hija hacía dos meses al piso de al lado de Elena y habían conectado inmediatamente.

Elena y Katherine entraron en casa de la segunda y se fueron directamente hacia la cocina, donde Stefan le daba la papilla al bebé quien estaba sentada en la trona riendo y dando palmas a las ocurrencias de su padre.

Eh, hola Elena - la saludó el chico sonriente - He hecho lasaña - anunció orgulloso.

¿Y por qué crees que viene, lumbreras? ¿A verte a ti? - se burló Katherine.

¡Eh! - se quejó Stefan - Que podría ligármela si me lo propusiera, ¿eh?

Si, si… si te lo propusieras y ella se pasase tres mes haciéndose la encontradiza contigo en todas partes hasta que creyeras que había sido tu idea invitarla a salir casi sin mirarla a los ojos y ruborizándote nada más decirlo - dijo Katherine.

No fueron tres meses… - se quejó Stefan con un puchero que Katherine le respondió con una mirada enfadada - ¿Fueron tres meses? - preguntó el chico con expresión dolorida.

Pero mereció la pena - sonrió la chica acercándose a darle un beso en los labios, Elena sonrió al verles y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

Katherine se acercó a sentarse junto a Elena quien observaba con expresión ensoñadora a Stefan mientras éste le acababa de dar la papilla a la niña.

¿En qué piensas? - le preguntó sirviendo agua para Elena y un vaso de vino para ella.

Nosotras nunca vamos a tener eso… - suspiró Elena retirando la mirada de Stefan y su hija.

Eso no lo sabes… - le dijo Katherine - Puedes encontrar a un buen hombre que te quiera y que cuide de tu hija como si fuese suya… Que el padre no quiera saber nada de vosotras no significa que no vayas a encontrar a nadie.

Voy a acostar a Arielle - dijo Stefan acercándose con la niña en brazos para que su madre le diese un beso - Espérate a probar la lasaña Elena, esta vez he encontrado justo el queso de la receta de mi abuela - sonrió el chico. Elena le sonrió sin decirle nada, mientras que acariciaba una de las rodillas del bebé.

Hoy estás especialmente triste - le dijo Katherine cuando las dos se habían quedado solas - ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó.

Hoy… hoy he visto a alguien… y pensé… - Elena no pudo continuar y dio un gran suspiro tratando de aplacar el nudo que sentía en la garganta y viendo como no podía contener las lágrimas.

Elena… - se preocupó Katherine - ¿Qué tienes? - dijo cambiando la silla por una que estaba más cerca de ella.

Elena no estaba acostumbrada a abrirse a nadie, ella se había pasado los últimos años sola, sin compartir nada con nadie, sin compartir sus sentimientos o sus emociones, pero sintió que podía confiar en Katherine.

Él no lo sabe - dijo finalmente.

¿Quién no lo sabe? - preguntó Katherine sin entender a qué se refería Elena, pero al verla mirarse la tripa lo adivinó - Oh - fue todo lo que dijo.

Y hoy… hoy pensaba que vendría… pensaba que se habría enterado de que le había mentido y que vendría a mi casa - dijo sin poder ya contener el llanto. En ese momento Stefan entró en la cocina pero Katherine se libró de él con un gesto de la mano, pidiéndole que las dejara solas.

¿Y por qué pensabas eso? - le preguntó Katherine.

Hoy me vio alguien que él conoce… - explicó Elena.

Elena, cálmate, no te viene bien ni a ti ni al bebé llorar así, por favor - le pidió Katherine - No querrás llevarte un disgusto y ponerte de parto, ¿verdad?

No, no… - susurró Elena y tomó el vaso de agua para dar un sorbo y tratar de calmarse.

Elena, y ¿por qué le mentiste al padre? ¿Por qué no le dejaste saber que estabas embarazada? Cariño, no quiero juzgarte, pero creo que él tiene derecho… O es que… ¿te pegaba Elena? ¿Le tienes miedo o algo? - se preocupó Katherine - Si quieres quedarte hoy a dormir aquí mandamos a Stefan a tu piso…

No, no… - negó Elena rápidamente - Sólo es… complicado… Es demasiado complicado… Mi padre y la madre de Damon se casaron cuando éramos unos niños, y nos hemos criado juntos…

¿Y tus padres no lo aprueban? - preguntó Katherine tratando de entender - ¿Por eso estás sola? ¿Nadie de tu familia lo sabe?

No, Damon no lo aprueba… Mis padres murieron, ellos no saben nada… Y yo… ya no estoy tan sola - sonrió con pena Elena acariciándose el vientre donde la niña se movía en su interior.

¿Damon? ¿Pero no dices que no lo sabía? - preguntó Katherine enredada con la historia que Elena le contaba entre sollozos.

No, él cree que lo perdí. Él quería cuidar de nosotras, quería… no sé qué quería… pero yo no quiero su compromiso por obligación, no quiero su responsabilidad… Yo lo único que he querido siempre es que me quisiera… pero ¿cómo puedo dejarle que mire a nuestra hija con culpa? ¿Con vergüenza? El se avergüenza de lo que pasó entre nosotros, se arrepiente de ello porque cree que está mal… ¿Cómo puedo dejarle que le haga eso a la niña? Ella no tiene la culpa…

Qué difícil, Elena… Lo siento mucho, cariño - dijo la chica tomándola de las manos para darle consuelo - ¿Y no puedes hablar de esto con él? ¿Has probado a decirle cómo te sientes?

Nosotros ya no hablamos… - susurró Elena - Solo nos gritamos… o nos miramos con odio.

Lo siento - susurró Katherine.

¿Puedo pasar solo a coger un poco de cena? - preguntó Stefan desde la puerta de la cocina con cara de hambre.

Sí, oh, lo siento, lo siento… al final os he arruinado la noche… - se avergonzó Elena limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de la camiseta.

Oh, tonterías, no has arruinado nada, ¿para qué están las amigas? - dijo Katherine levantándose - Voy a ponernos un plato de lasaña y vamos a olvidar las penas llenándonos de calorías - le sonrió y Elena sonrió también.

Damon se levantó de la cama y se puso los calzoncillos para bajar a la cocina, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Rose.

En la cocina se sirvió un vaso de agua y se sentó a bebérselo sin encender la luz.

Una parte de si mismo, se arrepentía de haber avanzado con Rose, él no podía corresponderla como ella quería, él no podía amarla. Pero otra parte le decía que eso era lo que necesitaba, a alguien que le quisiera y que le ayudase a olvidar a Elena, un amor que no le hiciese daño, como le hacía el que sentía por su hermana.

Sin embargo se sentía como si la hubiese engañado. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Ellos no tenían nada, jamás lo habían tenido… y sin embargo él nunca pudo evitar el comparar a todas y cada una de las mujeres que compartieron su cama con Elena. Nunca pudo dejar de imaginar cómo habría sido el estar con ella… Y ahora que ya lo sabía no podía pensar en ello sin sentirse como un mal nacido.

No supo muy bien ni porqué, pero cogió su móvil y abrió la aplicación de mensajes buscando el número de Elena. Sus dedos cobraron vida propia sobre el teclado mientras que escribían.

_Damon: Elena… ¿estás bien?_ - le envió para su propia sorpresa, y no pudo evitar el contemplar la pantalla asombrado y esperanzado, y también con miedo de que ella no le contestase.

_Elena: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?_

¿Porqué lo preguntaba? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que sentía la necesidad de saber que ella estaba bien, de saber que ella estaría bien y que no estaría sola o que no le necesitaría.

_Elena: ¿Quieres saber la verdad? - _fue el nuevo mensaje que recibió de Elena.

_Damon: Sí, por favor… - _le pidió temiendo y deseando a partes iguales su respuesta.

_Elena: No… no estoy bien._

Damon no sabía que no necesitaba que ella le hubiese dicho eso, en algún lugar de su ser él sabía que eso era así, sabía que ella no podía estar bien, sabía que ella no podría estar bien sin él como él no lo estaba sin ella…

_Elena: ¿Puedes venir?_

Damon contempló con los ojos abiertos y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora contemplaba la pregunta de Elena. Y no supo ni cuánto tiempo había estado contemplando el móvil sin responder y sin moverse de donde estaba.

_Elena: Déjalo, no hace falta que me digas que no._

_Damon: ¿Cómo sabes que iba a decirte que no?_

_Elena: ¿Quieres venir?_

_Damon: ¿Tú quieres que vaya?_

_Elena: Sólo si tú quieres venir…_

_Damon: Estaré ahí en veinte minutos._

Damon subió las escaleras de dos en dos y al entrar en su habitación se acordó de que no estaba solo, se había olvidado completamente de que Rose estaba allí. ¿Cómo iba a irse y dejarla allí? ¿Cómo iba a ir a ver a Elena después de lo que acababa de pasar con Rose? ¿Cómo había tenido la idea de mandarle un mensaje a Elena precisamente ahora? Se revolvió los cabellos sin saber que especie de locura transitoria se había apoderado de él para querer ir corriendo a buscar a Elena, una parte de él le decía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, que era importante, que era donde debía estar… Pero esa parte le aterraba.

¿Qué haces ahi? - preguntó Rose adormilada en la oscuridad - ¿No vienes a la cama?

Sí… - dijo Damon acercándose a acostarse junto a ella - He ido por un vaso de agua.

Damon se metió en la cama y la chica se abrazó a él suspirando tremendamente feliz.

De madrugada Damon aún no podía dormir, no había conseguido conciliar el sueño pensando en que Elena lo estaba esperando y que él una vez más la había abandonado.

Se levantó de la cama con un salto despertando a Rose con ello.

- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó la chica medio dormida al ver que se vestía.

- Lo siento, Rose. Tengo que ir a ver a Elena... - dijo Damon sin mirarla y acabando de vestirse.

- ¿Ahora? - preguntó Rose aún sin despertarse del todo - ¿Se ha puesto de parto?

¿QUEEEEE? - gritó Damon acercándose a ella al borde de un infarto.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

**_NOVIEMBRE 2014_**

El grito de Damon acabó de despertar a Rose quien se incorporó en la cama con los ojos abiertos mirándole. Damon respiraba con dificultad, como quien acabara de correr una maratón, las fosas nasales se le abrían con cada infusión de aire y tenía las manos cerradas en puños a cada lado del cuerpo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Rose tratando de disimular su lapsus anterior.

- ¡¿Cómo que qué?! No me vengas con qué, Rose – dijo Damon acercándose aún más a ella en actitud amenazante.

- Deja de gritarme, son las dos de la mañana – trató de librarse Rose ahora fingiendo enfado.

- No hagas eso, Rose, no juegues conmigo porque estoy a punto de cogerte por los hombros y zarandearte hasta que me des una respuesta – la amenazó Damon sin un ápice de duda en la voz - ¿Por qué iba a ponerse de parto Elena? – preguntó.

- En vez de preguntar eso quizá deberías preguntar por qué no sabías que estaba embarazada, ¿no crees? – contestó Rose cubriendo un poco de su desnudez con la sábana, sintiéndose incómoda ante la dura mirada de Damon y adquiriendo una actitud defensiva.

- Embarazada… - murmuró Damon más para sí mismo que para que Rose le oyera, no siendo aún consciente de todas las implicaciones que aquello podría tener.

¿Sería por eso por lo que Elena le había pedido que fuese aquella noche? Y él una vez más la había fallado, la había confundido diciéndole que iría a verla y no yendo después sin darle ni una explicación. No podía reprocharle que le hubiera mentido en lo del embarazo, Elena debería de pensar que no podía contar con él, o quizá es que no quisiera contar con él. Y eso no podía reprochárselo a ella. No, eso era completamente culpa suya.

Apretó la mandíbula y se acercó a la ropa para terminar de vestirse.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Rose desde la cama y cogió la sábana encimera para cubrirse con ella y acercarse a Damon, quien la ignoraba sentado atándose los cordones de los zapatos.

- ¿Vas a ir a verla? – le preguntó al ver que ni la miraba ni parecía notar su presencia allí junto a él en la habitación - ¿Te llama y sales corriendo?

- No puedo creerme que no me dijeras que Elena estaba aún embarazada – respondió Damon entre dientes, negando con la cabeza y sin mirarla aún.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó Rose enfadada - ¿Para que hicieras exactamente esto? ¿Salir corriendo a buscarla sin pensar? Elena es tóxica para ti, Damon. Estás mejor sin ella…

Damon no le contestó, resopló y hundió la cabeza en las manos, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas.

- Anda – dijo Rose acercándose a acariciarle – Olvídate de esto y ven a la cama – sonrió enredando los dedos en los negros cabellos de Damon.

Damon le apartó la mano de un manotazo y de un salto se levantó para acercarse al armario a coger la chaqueta.

- ¿Vas a irte? – preguntó Rose siguiéndole hasta allí - ¿Después de… después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros aun así te vas?

Damon siguió dándole la espalda mientras se abrochaba.

- Si te vas se acabó – dijo Rose armándose de valor y jugándose un último órdago – Si te vas no estaré aquí cuando vuelvas a llorarme por la última que te ha hecho Elena… Yo… te quiero, Damon, pero no estoy dispuesta a formar parte de un macabro triángulo…

- ¿Triángulo? – la cortó Damon girándose hacia ella – Aquí no hay ningún triángulo, Rose. Elena es el centro y yo la circunferencia que gira alrededor de ella y tú no eres más que una tangente en mi vida. Cierra la puerta al salir – le dijo y sin más se marchó de la habitación.

Damon volvió a llamar al timbre de la puerta una vez más con el móvil pegado a la oreja esperando que Elena le contestara y sin haber podido hablar con ella.

- ¡Abre la puerta, maldita sea! – gritó aporreando.

- ¡Elena, ábreme! – volvió a gritar.

Stefan salió al pasillo frotándose los ojos y bostezando.

- Eh, tío, ¿de qué vas? ¿Sabes qué horas es? – preguntó entornando la puerta de su casa y acercándose a Damon.

- No es tu problema, _"tío"_ – le respondió Damon girándose a él con cara de pocos amigos.

- Tú lo has hecho mi problema al despertarme – se molestó Stefan.

- Oh, perdone, usted. Vete a la cama y déjame en paz, capullo – contestó Damon empezando a enfadarse con él.

- ¿Capullo? – alucinó Stefan – Tío, ¿cuál es tu problema? Montas un pollo a las tres de la mañana y ¿yo soy el capullo? ¡Lárgate antes de que llame a la policía!

- Métete en tu puta casa "_tío"_, esto ¡ .CONTIGO! – le empujó Damon y se giró a aporrear la puerta de nuevo.

- Elena no está – dijo Stefan serio.

- ¿Elena? – se giró Damon a él al oír el nombre de la chica - ¿De qué conoces a Elena? ¿Dónde está? – le preguntó.

- Eso pensaba, decírselo a un loco que viene a aporrearle la puerta… - contestó Stefan.

- ¡No soy un loco! – gritó Damon – ¡Soy su hermano, joder!

Ambos chicos se callaron en el momento en que un llanto de bebé sonó en mitad de la noche.

- Perfecto – dijo Stefan yéndose hacia su casa sin decir nada más a Damon.

Stefan entró en la habitación donde estaba su hija llorando y la tomó en brazos para calmarla.

- Ven, mi niña – le dijo – Te ha despertado el señor chalado, ¿verdad?

Comenzó a mecerla y la niña poco a poco se fue durmiendo.

- Necesito saber dónde está Elena – susurró Damon haciendo notar su presencia en la habitación.

- ¡Tío! – se asustó Stefan - ¿Cómo coño has entrado? – preguntó igualmente susurrando para no volver a despertar a la pequeña Arielle.

- Te has dejado la puerta abierta – señaló Damon sobre su hombro por toda explicación.

- No pienso decirte dónde está Elena – respondió Stefan serio aún susurrando – Y si no te largas ahora sí que llamo a la policía.

- Por favor… te lo suplico… necesito saber dónde está Elena… - volvió a preguntar Damon con gesto atormentado.

- Está en el hospital – susurró Stefan apiadándose de él saliendo del cuarto de la pequeña y entornando la puerta.

- ¿¡En el Hospital!? - gritó Damon y Stefan le atravesó con la mirada girándose rápidamente hacia la habitación para comprobar que el nuevo grito no hubiese despertado a su hija.

Lo siento - susurró Damon disculpándose con un susurro - ¿En el hospital? - preguntó de nuevo esta vez susurrando.

Sí - suspiró Stefan apartándose del cuarto y siendo seguido por Damon mientras que iba hacia el salón - Pero el bebé está bien, sólo que le han dicho que pase la noche para asegurarse, mi mujer se ha quedado con ella y… Tío, ¿estás bien? - se preocupó Stefan al girarse hacia Damon y ver que tenía todo el color drenado de la cara y parecía a punto de un colapso.

Está embarazada… - murmuró Damon como perdido en su mundo - Voy a ser padre… voy a ser padre… - siguió murmurando.

¿Padre? - preguntó Stefan sin comprender - ¿Pero no eras su hermano?

Damon le miró a los ojos al oír aquello como despertando de su estado de shock inicial.

No - susurró apartando la mirada de los ojos de Stefan - No lo soy - murmuró - No… no lo soy - repitió negando con la cabeza, como dándose cuenta en ese justo momento de que aquello era verdad sonrió, e incluso se rió un poco por lo bajo llevándose una mano al cabello para revolvérselo.

Creo que necesitas un té… - murmuró Stefan y empezó a andar hacia la cocina.

¿Un té? - se sorprendió Damon siguiéndole.

Las chicas toman té todo el rato cuando están así como premenstruales como tú…

Yo no estoy premenstrual - protestó Damon sentándose a la mesa de la cocina donde Stefan le había señalado.

Tío, estás hecho una porquería - le dijo Stefan sentándose frente a él tras poner la tetera con agua al fuego. Damon suspiró mirándose las manos por toda respuesta.

¿Puedes decirme ahora quien coño eres y sobre todo qué haces en la puerta de Elena a las tres de la mañana? ¿Eres su hermano o el padre del bebé?

Los dos - dijo Damon rápidamente - Bueno, no, su hermano no lo soy - se apresuró a explicar al ver la expresión de Stefan - Legalmente sí, su padre me adoptó al casarse con mi madre, pero no de otra forma… por lo que entonces sólo soy el padre del bebé - dijo Damon encogiéndose de hombros mirándose las manos unidas sobre la mesa.

Tenía entendido que el padre del bebé era un capullo que se había desentendido de ellas - dijo Stefan.

¿Voy a tener una niña? - sonrió Damon levantando la cabeza y borrando rápidamente la sonrisa al ver la cara que le devolvía Stefan.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Has cambiado de opinión? ¿Ahora sí que te importa el bebé? ¿Y va a seguir importándote dentro de tres meses? ¿Dentro de dos años?

No he cambiado de opinión - dijo Damon elevando la voz y volviendo a ganarse una mirada asesina de Stefan - Yo no sabía que ella estaba embarazada hasta hace como dos horas - añadió mirando el reloj - Entiendo que Elena pueda creer eso, de hecho tiene razones para pensarlo…

A ver, que yo me aclare… ¿Entonces quieres al niño o no? ¿Eres el padre? ¿Eres sólo un chalado? Aclárate por favor porque estoy de muy mala leche desde que me has desvelado y aún tengo que decidir si te parto la cara o no… - dijo Stefan levantándose a servir el té.

Creía que la decisión estaba hecha con lo del té - sonrió Damon.

Estos son los genes italianos - sonrió Stefan - Mucha hospitalidad, pero también tenemos la mafia… así que ándate con cuidado.

Mi padre también era italiano, mi madre quiso que conservara el apellido - sonrió tendiéndole la mano - Damon Salvatore.

Stefan Labanchi - sonrió Stefan estrechándole la mano con fuerza.

—

Horas más tarde Stefan notó como era levemente zarandeado.

Stefan - susurraba Katherine - Stefan - volvió a probar esta vez un poco más fuerte consiguiendo que el chico empezara a despertarse.

¿Kath? - preguntó llevándose las manos a la cara para frotarse un poco los ojos- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó incorporándose un poco - ¿Se ha despertado Arielle?

Stefan, ¿qué hace un tío que no conozco dormido en el sofá de casa? - le preguntó aún susurrando pero con cara de pocos amigos.

Ah, es Damon, el hermano de Elena - dijo Stefan entre bostezos.

¿Qué es quién? - preguntó Katherine elevando un poco la voz.

El hermano de Elena, bueno, no su hermano, hermano, anoche estaba preocupado por ella y pues le dije que se podía quedar aquí hasta…

¡Tú eres tonto! - le dijo Katherine cortándolo con una colleja.

Auch! - se quejó Stefan mientras que su mujer se alejaba ya de él - ¿Qué he hecho? - le preguntó a sus espaldas pero ella ya no le contestó.

Katherine entró bastante enfadada en el salón y se fue derecha hacia el sillón donde descansaba Damon y le dio una patada en la planta del pie haciéndolo despertarse de un bote y por poco caerse del sillón.

¡Largo! - fue lo primero que le dijo Katherine.

¿Eres Katherine? - preguntó Damon levantándose - ¿Y Elena? ¿Ha venido Elena contigo? ¿Sabe Elena que estoy aquí? - preguntó levantándose.

Nadie te quiere aquí, te he dicho que te largues - le volvió a insistir Katherine sin responder a ni una sola de sus preguntas.

A él le caigo bien - señaló Damon a Stefan quien acababa de entrar en el salón y su mujer se giró a mirarlo con cara de querer asesinarlo.

Yo no he dicho nada - levantó las manos Stefan en señal de rendición.

No, ya has hecho bastante… - murmuró Katherine por lo bajo - ¿Y tú qué haces todavía aquí? ¿Además de capullo eres imbécil? ¡Que te largues! - le gritó Katherine empujándolo hacia la salida de la casa - ¿No oyes? ¡Vete de aquí!

No me voy a ningún lado hasta hablar con Elena - dijo Damon acercándose ya en el pasillo hasta la puerta de la chica.

¡De eso nada! - protestó Katherine poniéndose entre Damon y la puerta - Elena necesita descansar - le dijo.

Y yo necesito saber que está bien, que las dos están bien - dijo Damon acercándose a tratar de apartarla.

Es un mundo cruel, te jodes - le contestó Katherine afianzando su posición.

Perdona, pero no te conozco y no me gustaría tener que apartarte de un empujón, pero lo haré si no te quitas - le dijo Damon.

Inténtalo si te atreves - le desafió Katherine - Pero no pienso moverme, no pienso dejarte que le hagas daño, ¿tienes idea de lo que has hecho? ¿Tienes idea del desastre que montaste anoche? ¿Acaso no sabes por qué Elena tuvo que ir al hospital? - Damon bajó la mirada avergonzado - Exacto - respondió Katherine - ¿Dónde estabas anoche? - preguntó dándole un empujón para que la mirara.

Apártate - le pidió Damon - Esto es entre Elena y yo.

¿Dónde estaba anoche toda esa preocupación por Elena cuando vino a mi casa en mitad de la noche echa un mar de lágrimas porque tú habías vuelto a abandonarla? - siguió Katherine sin hacerle caso - Ella estaba mejor sin ti y ahora ya no está sola, así que no, no voy a apartarme.

Damon y Katherine permanecieron un momento en silencio, midiéndose con la mirada, hasta que ambos se giraron a la puerta de Elena al ver que ésta se abría.

Elena, ¿qué haces levantada? - se preocupó su amiga al verla y rápidamente entró en la casa con ella al del brazo cerrándole a Damon la puerta en las narices.

Vamos, te acompaño a la cama - le dijo en tono maternal - tienes que descansar.

Déjalo pasar, Kath - le pidió Elena con la voz apagada pero dejándose acompañar por su amiga hasta el salón.

Esto no te conviene ahora mismo - negó Katherine mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en el sillón y la tapaba con una manta.

No conoces a Damon, no se va a ir - negó Elena con la cabeza.

Pues que se joda un rato, tampoco se va a morir por esperar un poco, no tienes que preocuparte por él, Elena. Yo me encargo, tú sólo preocúpate por ti, la niña y por descansar.

Damon estaba aún esperando en el pasillo cuando Stefan se asomó a la puerta.

Creo que deberías irte, Elena está bien - dijo Stefan.

No voy a irme a ninguna parte hasta que hable con Elena - le respondió Damon.

Pues buena suerte con Kath - sonrió Stefan.

Menuda mujer la tuya - sonrió Damon.

En ese momento Katherine volvió a abrir la puerta de la casa de Elena y Stefan volvió a su casa con las manos en alto tras la mirada que ésta le lanzó.

Tienes cinco minutos - dijo mirando a Damon - estaré aquí mismo, si oigo una sola voz o la oigo llorar entraré ahí y te sacaré de los pelos, no creas que porque soy mujer no puedo darte una paliza.

No lo he dudado en ningún momento - dijo Damon acercándose a la puerta - ¿puedo? - le preguntó al ver que aún no se apartaba y una reluctante Katherine se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

Damon entró hacia el salón y se acercó a Elena quien tenía una manta cubriéndole las piernas, pero que no ocultaba su abultada tripa la cual la chica acariciaba con ambas manos.

Los dos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que finalmente Elena suspiró y abrió la boca para hablar.

Lo siento - dijo Damon cortándola y Elena le apartó la mirada - Lo siento mucho, Elena. Siento no haber venido anoche como te dije… yo… me asusté…

Mffp - murmuró Elena.

Sí, ya lo sé - dijo Damon - Me asusté otra vez… pero ya nunca más Elena… ya no v..

No hagas esto - le interrumpió ahora Elena mirándole duramente.

¿Que no haga qué? - preguntó Damon.

No digas lo que crees que es correcto decir porque ahora sabes que estoy embarazada y te sientes obligado, ya me has visto, estoy bien, pero no te necesito, Damon. Vete, por favor…

Pero yo te necesito a ti… - dijo Damon acercándose a ella y Elena se llevó las manos a la boca para tratar de no llorar.

Elena, escúchame por favor, sé que no lo he hecho nunca bien, sé que no he sabido demostrártelo, pero yo te quiero - dijo acercando un poco más la mano para tratar de rozarle la mejilla y Elena apartó la cara ya no pudiendo contener el llanto.

¡Fuera! - oyeron ambos la voz de Katherine quien entró en la sala como una exhalación acercándose a coger a Damon del brazo.

No voy a irme a ninguna parte, Elena tiene que escucharme - dijo Damon soltándose de su agarre.

Elena tiene que descansar, y tú no estás ayudando. ¿Tan egoísta eres? ¿Tan ciego estás? - preguntó Katherine.

Elena puede hablar por ella sola - le respondió Damon - Elena, por favor, ¿puedes decirle a esta loca que se vaya para que podamos hablar? - le preguntó Damon mirándola. Elena no le contestó y le giró la cara.

Ahí tienes tu respuesta - dijo Katherine dándole un empujón - ¡Largo!

¡No! - gritó Damon - ¡No! ¡No me voy! Me he ido demasiadas veces, no voy a irme, no voy a irme esta vez.

Vete, Damon - le pidió Elena con un nudo en la voz.

Damon se giró a mirarla y el dolor que vio reflejado en su rostro le atravesó pero no le hizo cambiar de opinión.

No, Elena, no voy a irme - dijo Damon girándose hacia ella - Y yo sé que no quieres que me vaya, por favor, solo déj…

¡Kath! - gritó Elena al ver que su amiga había cogido una sartén de la cocina, pero no tuvo tiempo de avisar a Damon quien fue golpeado en la cabeza y noqueado, cayendo al suelo a plomo.

Joder, qué pesado - suspiró Katherine llevándose una mano a la frente para limpiarse un poco de sudor, como si noquear a Damon le hubiera supuesto un gran esfuerzo.

Dios santo, Kath, ¡le has matado! - dijo Elena levantándose del sillón y acercándose a Damon, quien yacía en el suelo boca abajo.

¿Te quieres calmar? Claro que no lo he matado, sólo lo he dejado k.o. por un rato. Tendrá un buen dolor de cabeza y un chichón, pero nada más. Ya le está bien merecido - sonrió Katherine acercándose a levantar a Elena del suelo y volver a llevarla al sillón.

No tenías que haberle pegado - protestó Elena.

Elena, dime qué es lo que quieres que haga. ¿Quieres que lo saque de aquí o quieres escucharle? - preguntó Katherine con tono serio.

No lo sé - murmuró Elena desviando un poco la mirada hacia la figura de Damon en el suelo - No sé qué hace aquí, no quiero creerle Kath, no quiero creer todas esas cosas que dice de que me quiere… No puedo dejarle que me haga daño otra vez.

¿Entonces quieres que me lo lleve? - preguntó tomándole de la mano - No tienes que preocuparte por nada, si no quieres verlo yo me encargaré, lo que tú quieras, Elena.

Elena miró de nuevo a Damon y estuvo pensando durante largo rato, hasta que finalmente con un gran suspiro.

No - negó con la cabeza finalmente - déjalo… hablaré con él.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**_SEPTIEMBRE 2002_**

Elena llegó corriendo del colegio tras haber estado todo el día de excursión y lo primero que hizo fue buscar por todas partes a su hermano para contarle todo lo que habían visto en la fábrica de dulces y compartir con él los pocos que se había podido traer. A ambos les encantaba el chocolate que vendían allí puesto que era un chocolate muy puro, más concentrado que el que luego vendían en las pastelerías.

Buscó en la sala de juegos, en el patio trasero, en la cocina, en el despacho de su padre, en la habitación del chico e incluso en su propia habitación, pero no aparecía por ningún lado. Preguntó a la ama de llaves y esta le dijo que Damon sí que estaba en casa, pero reconoció que hacía ya un buen rato que no le veía.

Elena volvió a dar una vuelta por las habitaciones de la casa, dándose cuenta de que la habitación de su padre tenía la puerta cerrada. Damon y ella por norma no entraban ahí, su padre siempre había sido muy claro en que ninguno de los niños entrara en su habitación y ellos así lo habían hecho, pero dado que Damon no aparecía por ningún lado a Elena se le ocurrió que quizá es que estaba ahí dentro.

¿Damon? - preguntó dando un pequeño golpecito en la puerta - ¿Damon estás ahí?

Como nadie respondía, Elena abrió lentamente. Al abrir vio que la luz del cuarto estaba apagada, pero la persiana estaba medio abierta, por lo que la luz del atardecer tenía la habitación en penumbras.

Pareciera que hubiera pasado un huracán por allí. Elena vio que había varias prendas de ropa tiradas por el suelo sin ningún orden, y finalmente reconoció un bulto en la cama que supo que era Damon.

¿Damon? - preguntó acercándose.

¡Vete! - dijo Damon sin moverse, acurrucándose más en su posición, sonándole la voz rara.

¿Estás malo? - le preguntó sin comprender qué es lo que estaba haciendo ahí y atribuyendo a eso la ronquera de su voz.

Te he dicho que te vayas, enana - le dijo Damon, usando la palabra que a ella más le molestaba.

Elena entonces echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaban ahora más acostumbrados a la penumbra y notó que todas las ropas que estaban tiradas por el suelo eran de Anna, y que el propio Damon estaba acurrucado abrazado a lo que parecía ser la bata de casa de la mujer.

Damon - susurró Elena, y sin pensarlo se subió a la cama quitándose los zapatos y le abrazó por detrás.

Vete, Elena - le pidió Damon comenzando a sollozar al sentir el abrazo de la niña - Quiero estar solo.

No - negó Elena apretándole más fuerte - No estás solo yo estoy aquí.

Damon lloró más fuerte al oír aquellas palabras y dejó que la pequeña niña le acariciara y le consolara con suaves murmullos de cariño.

Ya no me acuerdo - dijo Damon con la voz entrecortada cuando ya la noche era lo que se colaba por la ventana. Se giró hacia Elena y ambos acomodaron su abrazo, para estar uno frente al otro con las manos tomadas entre ellos.

¿De qué no te acuerdas? - le preguntó Elena acariciándole con el pulgar.

He estado todo el día tratando de recordar cómo era el olor de mi madre, cómo era el olor que yo sentía cuando me abrazaba o me daba un beso, pero no me acuerdo, y no está, ya no está, he buscado en la ropa y ya no huele como ella. Y ya casi no me acuerdo de cómo era su sonrisa, o de cómo arrugaba la nariz cuando se enfadaba conmigo…

Oh, Damon - susurró Elena acercándose más a él para volver a abrazarlo - Yo no me acuerdo de mi madre, pero eso es que no la quiera - dijo Elena.

Pero tú no lo entiendes porque tú no te acordabas antes, no te has olvidado, es solo que nunca la has recordado… - dijo Damon.

¡Tengo una idea! - gritó Elena apartándose - ¿Sabes? Cada vez que te acuerdes de algo de tu madre, pues vienes y me lo cuentas, y cuando yo me acuerde de algo, pues voy y te lo cuento también, y si no estamos juntos pues lo escribimos y luego lo leemos, ¿te parece? - le preguntó - Así no nos podremos olvidar de ella.

Damon poco a poco fue cambiando su expresión triste por una amplia sonrisa y apretó a Elena en un fuerte abrazo.

Te quiero mucho, enana - le dijo al oído - ¿Qué llevas ahí? - le preguntó apartándose cuando algo que la niña tenía en el bolsillo de delante le molestó.

Chocolate - sonrió Elena sacándolo del bolsillo - Es de la fábrica, ¿quieres? - le preguntó.

¡Gracias! - dijo Damon dandole un beso en la mejilla y quitándole la tableta para abrirla después - Mmmm, negro, mi favorito - sonrió Damon comiendo con los ojos cerrados mientras que Elena le miraba embelesada.

**_NOVIEMBRE 2014_**

Damon comenzó a despertarse lentamente, y lo primero que notó fue un dolor de cabeza que le partía por la mitad. Era como si millones de agujas al rojo vivo le atravesaran el cráneo a la misma vez. El dolor era tan intenso que por un momento pensó que se iba a desmayar. Era un dolor horrible, como si una apisonadora le hubiera pasado por encima, como si le hubiesen golpeado… ¡con una sartén! La loca de la amiga de Elena le había golpeado con una sartén, o al menos eso era lo que le había parecido ver justo antes de sentir como le partían la cabeza en dos y perder el conocimiento.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al acordarse de eso y la primera imagen que vio fue a esa misma chica sentada frente a él y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la sartén sujeta en una de las manos.

Se incorporó de un salto echándose hacia atrás todo lo que pudo en el sillón para apartarse de ella y tuvo que llevarse las manos a la cabeza ante la nueva oleada de dolor que ese repentino movimiento le produjo.

- Agh! – se quejó cerrando los ojos.

- No te quejes que no ha sido para tanto – le dijo Katherine.

- ¿Qué no ha sido para tanto? ¡Me has tumbado de un porrazo! – gritó Damon y de nuevo tuvo que llevarse las manos a la cabeza por el dolor.

- Pues eso, que ha sido sólo uno – sonrió Katherine palmeando la sartén con malicia y a Damon le dio un escalofrío que no pudo reprimir y que hizo que Katherine riera a carcajadas.

- Tienes suerte de que tu marido me caiga bien… - murmuró Damon entre dientes.

- Está bien – sentenció Katherine cortando la conversación – Por más que me encante estar aquí de charla todo el día, tengo cosas que hacer, así que ya va siendo hora de que te largues.

- No voy a irme a ninguna parte hasta que…

- Sí, sí, ya, ya, hasta que hayas hablado con Elena, ya te oí – le cortó Katherine – Mira, Elena está ahora mismo descansando en mi casa, la he convencido de que se vaya a la cama mientras que yo lidiaba contigo, pero por alguna extraña razón que no comprendo ella quiere escucharte – dijo, haciendo que a Damon se le dibujara una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza – así que vete, date una ducha o lo que sea y vuelves a las siete para la cena, ¿estamos? – le preguntó.

- ¿Voy a poder hablar entonces con Elena? – preguntó Damon.

- Eres cortito, ¿no? – dijo Katherine llevándose una mano a la sien.

Damon se levantó murmurando varios insultos por lo bajo y sin más remedio se dirigió hacia la puerta seguido de cerca por Katherine y su sartén.

- ¿Vas a estar tú luego? – le preguntó girándose a ella.

- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo… - dijo Katherine con mala cara y pocas ganas.

- Mira – empezó Damon serio – sé que piensas que soy un capullo

- Muy intuitivo – le interrumpió Katherine.

- En serio, lo capto, no te gusto y tratas de proteger a Elena, pero no tienes que protegerla de mí, yo no pretendo hacerle daño. Yo la quiero…

- A buenas horas – musitó Katherine.

- Sí, ya sé que la he cagado y mucho, pero quiero arreglarlo. ¿Entiendes? No deberías de estar contra mí, deberías de estar conmigo, los dos queremos lo mejor para Elena y yo sé que juntos podríamos ser muy felices.

- Me parece estupendo, pero ¿sabes que es lo único que oigo en todo lo que dices? – le preguntó Katherine – "Yo, yo, yo y yo…". Tú no te has parado ni un momento a pensar qué es lo mejor para Elena, tú solo piensas en que ahora resulta que la quieres y crees que porque ella te ha querido toda su vida va a estar ahí esperándote… Pero quizá eso ya no sea lo mejor para ella. Piensa un poco en eso antes de que vengas esta noche a cenar y llenarle la cabeza con promesas vacías – dijo y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

—-

Damon entró en su casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo tras de sí.

Fue derecho hasta la cocina y abrió el congelador para sacar un paquete de guisantes y ponérselo en la nuca para tratar de aplacar el dolor de cabeza que aún tenía.

Había pensado en lo que Katherine le había dicho, en cómo no estaba pensando en lo que era lo mejor para Elena sino tan sólo en lo que él quería. Pero Katherine no les conocía, no sabía nada de ellos, quizá conociese a Elena pero no sabía nada de él, no sabía nada de lo que él había pasado, de lo difícil que había sido para él todo, no tenía derecho a juzgarle ni mucho menos a tratarle como le había tratado.

Se fue al salón y tras quitarse la chaqueta se echó en el sillón cerrando los ojos y poniéndose el hielo de nuevo, notando un poco de alivio.

Le pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo como que algo se movía y se giró buscando a ver quién había en la casa, entrecerrándolos después de comprobar que no era otra sino Rose.

¿No te ibas? - le preguntó cerrando los ojos y volviendo a apoyar la cabeza sobre la bolsa de guisantes.

Estaba preocupada por ti - dijo la chica acercándose.

Mira, ha sido un largo día y no he dormido muy bien, no tengo ganas de esto… - dijo señalando entre ella y él sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

Tenía yo razón, ¿verdad? - preguntó Rose acercándose.

Rose, me duele la cabeza - dijo Damon apretándose las sienes - mira, siento mucho lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, pero es que no quiero pagar todo contigo, ahora mismo no quiero verte…

¿Es por Elena? ¿Qué te ha hecho otra vez?

No, no es por Elena, Rose. Es porque cada vez que te miro a la cara, a la cara de mi mejor amiga, me acuerdo de cómo anoche en esta misma habitación me preguntaste si sabía algo de Elena y cuando te dije que no, se te… no sé… ¿paso? el pequeño detalle de que ¡ESTABA EMBARAZADA DE SIETE MESES! - gritó Damon y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la cabeza ante una nueva punzada de dolor.

¿Ves? Tu hermana no te conviene, Damon. Has ido a verla y te has puesto enfermo, ¿de verdad quieres hacerte esto? ¿De verdad vas a dejarle que te arruine la vida? Ni siquiera estás seguro de que el niño sea tuyo, conociendo a esa cualqu…

Rose - la interrumpió Damon calmadamente y sin levantar la voz puesto que la cabeza le martilleaba con un dolor punzante - Voy a decirte tres cosas, sólo tres. Una: Elena no es mi hermana, es la madre de mi hija. Dos: no vuelvas a hablar así de ella. Tres: ¡NO ES TU PUTO PROBLEMA!

Pero…

Rose, deja de humillarte ya y vete - dijo Damon.

¿Es que no entiendes que yo te quiero? ¿No te humillas tú yendo tras Elena? - preguntó Rose con lágrimas en los ojos.

Es diferente, Elena sé que me quiere y yo no te quiero - dijo Damon - A decir verdad ni me gustó el sexo.

En ese momento Rose le dio una bofetada que retumbó en el silencio de la habitación.

¡Eres un cerdo! - gritó.

¿ Y qué estás haciendo aún aquí? - le preguntó Damon llevándose la mano a la cara y la chica salió corriendo de la habitación y más tarde de la casa con un portazo. Damon suspiró y volvió a echarse en el sillón.

Horas más tarde, Elena abría la puerta de su casa a Katherine y Stefan quienes llegaban con la pequeña Arielle para disponer todo para la cena.

¿Qué llevas puesto? - le preguntó Katherine mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Voy cómoda - se quejó Elena quien llevaba puestos unos pantalones de yoga y una sencilla camiseta de premamá e iba descalza - no es una cena formal.

No, pero así no puedes estar - le dijo Katherine y tras pasarle la pequeña a Stefan arrastró a Elena a su casa para ayudarla a arreglarse.

Las dos chicas se fueron a la habitación de Katherine y Elena se sentó a la cama mientras que ésta le buscaba algo para ponerse.

No entiendo porqué tengo que arreglarme, Kath. Si me arreglo ¿eso no va a hacer pensar a Damon que me interesa? Si ve que he hecho un esfuerzo por estar guapa para cuando él viene…

Primero de nada tú no tienes que hacer esfuerzos para estar guapa, y segundo esto no es arreglarse. Es cambiar esa imagen que tienes ahora mismo de "estoy destrozada sin ti" por otra tipo más bien "mira capullo lo que te estás perdiendo" - explicó Katherine y Elena no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas ante ese comentario.

Oh, Katherine… No sé que habría hecho sin ti…

No digas tonterías, cariño, yo estoy encantada de tenerte como amiga, de verdad que doy gracias todos los días de que nos hayamos mudado aquí y no a otro sitio, cuando vinimos a la ciudad no esperaba encontrar a alguien con quien congeniase tan pronto - le sonrió.

Vas a hacer que llore, Kath - le respondió Elena llevándose las manos a unos ya húmedos ojos - pero son lágrimas buenas - le sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

Te las perdono entonces - dijo Katherine.

Bueno, ¿y cómo vas a conseguir ese look que dices? - preguntó Elena riendo.

Con esto - dijo Katherine sacando un precioso y sencillo vestido azul de premamá.

—

Damon estaba nervioso. Se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo del ascensor que llevaba al piso de Elena. No le agradaba demasiado tener que soportar la inquisitiva mirada de la chalada de la vecina de Elena durante la cena. Sintió un escalofrío de pensar que estaría cerca de aquella mujer y con cuchillos al lado. Pero al menos conseguiría ver a Elena y podrían hablar. Podría saber cómo estaba el bebé… su hija… Aquel pensamiento le llenó de algo especial. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego durante tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo había podido cerrarse a lo que sentía por Elena de esa manera?

Ahora que por fin lo había aceptado, ahora que había admitido que la amaba, dentro de sí sentía como un calor, como algo que le llenaba de vida y de esperanzas, y necesitaba compartir ese sentimiento con Elena.

Tan solo tenía que sobrevivir a unas horas con la loca de su vecina…

Cuando llamó a la puerta tras más de cinco minutos esperando que fuesen las siete en punto, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos para que aquella odiosa chica no tuviese nada que reprocharle, se sorprendió al ver que era Stefan quien le abría.

¿Tú también estás aquí? - le preguntó por lo bajo al verle.

Como si hubiera tenido alguna opción - le respondió Stefan en igual tono - ¿Qué tal la cabeza? - preguntó ahora sonriendo.

No preguntes - respondió Damon entre dientes y llevándose la mano a su dolorida nuca.

Anda vamos - dijo Stefan apartándose para dejarle entrar - No querrás hacer esperar a Kath, ¿verdad? - preguntó y después se llevo una mano para tapar la carcajada que la expresión de Damon le había provocado.

Me alegra ver que alguien se divierte - murmuró Damon dándole a Stefan con la botella de vino en el pecho mientras que aún trataba de dejar de reírse y además reírse sin que las chicas le oyeran desde la cocina.

Cuando Damon llegó a la cocina, la visión de Elena en su color favorito le cortó la respiración. Estaba preciosa, el azul era claro y resaltaba el tono oliváceo de su piel, llevaba el cabello suelto cayéndole en ondas por la espalda, el escote y el corte del vestido dejaban adivinar un generoso pecho, abultado por la maternidad, y aunque no llevaba maquillaje, estaba realmente preciosa.

Se quedó ahí pasmado en mitad de la estancia sin saber qué hacer. ¿Se acercaba? ¿No se acercaba? Y si se acercaba… ¿Le daba un beso en la mejilla? Ya no sabía ni cómo debía actuar con ella y eso que la hija que llevaba dentro era de ambos.

Mirad - dijo Stefan rompiendo el incómodo silencio - Damon ha traído vino - sonrió enseñando la botella y Damon le agradeció tímidamente el gesto y la sonrisa cuando pasó a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa también, al menos sabía que contaba con Stefan, pensó.

Qué considerado, Damon - sonrió Katherine y Damon se giró a mirarla - traer vino para cenar a una mujer embarazada… Muy… En tu línea.

Kath… - le advirtió Elena no queriendo volver a estar delante de una pelea y menos una entre Damon y Katherine otra vez.

No, déjala Elena, tiene razón - dijo Damon acercándose a ambas en la mesa - Por eso a ti te he traído esto - dijo dándole una pequeña caja - a vosotras - le sonrió cuando Elena la tomó entre las manos.

Elena abrió el paquete y vio que era una tableta de chocolate.

Chocolate - sonrió Elena a punto de saltársele las lágrimas - Es de…

La fábrica - acabó Damon por ella, sonriendo al ver que su idea había salido bien.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, Elena con el corazón dividido, Damon con el suyo lleno de esperanzas, creyendo que quizá, quizá, no estaba todo perdido.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

**_MARZO 2014_**

Damon estaba sentado en el salón de la casa a altas horas de la madrugada.

Habían estado cenando todos juntos en familia, y precisamente por eso Damon no podía conciliar el sueño y se había bajado al salón.

Estaba aún asombrado por el comportamiento de Elena, por cómo le había mortificado a cada ocasión a solas que había tenido haciéndole comentarios obscenos y desagradables y cómo había sonreído con dulzura angelical a su padre y su prometida.

Era como si hubiera dos personas, como si no conociera a la persona en que Elena se había convertido en absoluto, porque aunque su dulce sonrisa podría engañar a cualquiera, él sólo tenía que mirarla a los ojos para saber que algo no iba bien, aunque no podía identificar qué era lo que faltaba, algo simplemente no encajaba. Pero algo no estaba bien con Elena, y lo que más le dolía era que ella fuese esa especie de monstruo que echaba ácido por la boca sólo con él. Era como un plan malévolo diseñado para herirle.

Estando perdido en esos pensamientos no notó que alguien había entrado en la habitación hasta que se sentó en el sillón junto a él.

Elena - susurró al verla. La chica llevaba puesta una camiseta de manga larga y ancha, el cuello le quedaba tan grande que dejaba ver el hombro descubierto, llevaba un pantalón corto de algodón y el cabello recogido en una coleta, estaba preciosa, tan parecida a la chica que él conocía que a punto estuvo de darle un abrazo, pero se contuvo al recordar que esa ya no era ella, y que probablemente las ropas que llevaba eran las pocas que había aún en la casa de cuando ella vivía allí.

¿No puedes dormir? - le preguntó ella sonriente.

No - contestó Damon.

Me gusta Susan - se acercó a él Elena - A papá se le ve tan feliz… Me alegro mucho por ellos.

Sí - dijo Damon con pocas ganas.

Y va a ser una ceremonia tan bonita… Me alegro de que papá la haya encontrado… Se merece tanto ser feliz…

Sí… - volvió a decir Damon en igual tono.

¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó Elena - ¿Tú no te alegras?

Claro que me alegro- le respondió Damon molesto - Tan solo estoy temiendo que hagas alguna de las tuyas y lo estropees todo…

Qué bien que todavía tienes a la mala de Elena para echarle las culpas, ¿eh Damon? - preguntó ella cambiando de tono.

Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que eres, tú te has hecho esto, no yo - negó Damon levantándose.

Seguro… - dijo Elena mirándose las uñas y sin moverse del sillón.

Me voy a la cama - dijo Damon enfadado.

Ah, ¿Damon? Estabas organizando la despedida de papá, ¿verdad? La fiesta… ¿no? - preguntó en tono casual.

Sí…- respondió Damon no sabiendo a lo que se debía el cambio de tema.

Bien, porque si no quieres que haga una "de las mías" - sonrió haciendo el gesto de las comillas - Más te vale no ir al Club 21 - le guiñó el ojo.

Elena rió a carcajadas ante la cara de horror que Damon le puso, pero en cuanto el chico se fue y estaba segura de que ya no podía oírle, dejó de reír y se abrazó a sus rodillas en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente, Elena fue al Club 21. Era un club a las afueras de la ciudad donde las chicas servían copas en ropa interior o biquinis y hacían espectáculos de baile en barra mientras que se desnudaban al ritmo de la música.

Al ser por la mañana estaba cerrado, pero en la parte trasera se encontró con una mujer y un hombre de color que descargaba bebidas ante la atenta mirada de la primera.

Hola - saludó Elena.

Hola - respondió la mujer - ¿Buscas trabajo? Porque ahora mismo no tenemos ningún puesto vacante… Una pena porque con ese cuerpo…

En realidad estaba buscando al dueño, ¿es usted Isobel? - preguntó Elena.

Así es - respondió la mujer acercándose a ella.

Querría pedirle un favor, quizá le parezca una locura, pero podría pagarle… - dijo Elena.

Vamos a mi despacho - sonrió la mujer señalando la puerta trasera del local.

A la media noche, a Elena le temblaba el pulso cada vez que servía una copa. No se sentía nada cómoda con las miradas ni con las insinuaciones que había tenido que soportar durante toda la noche, pero estaba segura de que él iría, y por eso se había jurado a sí misma que no abandonaría hasta que él la viese.

Cogió una bandeja para empezar a limpiar las mesas de las bebidas ya descartadas como le había explicado Isobel y tras pasar bajo la barra chocó con alguien, la mirada de aquellos ojos azules hizo que por poco no le fallasen las rodillas, pero no desistió. Decidió ignorarlo y seguir adelante, pero él no estaba dispuesto a ello y la agarró del brazo haciéndola girarse a él de nuevo.

Tengo trabajo, Damon - le dijo fríamente, sorprendida de lo serena que sonaba su voz.

¿Trabajas aquí? ¿Así vestida? - le preguntó él recorriéndola con la mirada.

¿Qué te pasa, Damon? No te parece sexy mi uniforme? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Nos vamos - dijo Damon tirando de ella.

Yo no voy contigo a ninguna parte - dijo Elena zafándose de su agarre - La noche acaba de empezar y estoy consiguiendo unas buenas propinas, espérate a verme bailar - sonrió - Se vuelven locos…

¿Por qué haces esto? - le preguntó Damon - Tú no necesitas el dinero…

¿No ves las miradas que me lanzan los hombres, Damon? Les gusto, y no se avergüenzan en demostrármelo - dijo Elena.

No, no te conocen, solo ven tu cuerpo, Elena, ¿es… es eso lo que quieres? - le preguntó Damon sin acabar de creerse lo que Elena le contaba.

¿Y que hay de malo en ello? Tú no quisiste mi cuerpo, no veo porqué otro no lo pueda disfrutar… o yo - le respondió acariciándose el pecho sobre el fino corsé de encaje azul, el color favorito de Damon.

Elena, ven a casa conmigo, por favor - le pidió tratando de no mirarla a los pechos que amenazaban con salirse del ceñido corsé.

¿Para qué, Damon? ¿Para que me encierres en una habitación donde nadie más me vea y tampoco me quieras tú? No lo creo… Si me disculpas… - dijo tratando de apartarlo para seguir con su trabajo.

O vienes conmigo o te cojo en brazos y te saco de aquí a la fuerza - la amenazó Damon volviendo a cogerla del brazo.

¿Te está molestando, preciosa? - preguntó un enorme hombre de color apareciendo junto a Elena.

Sí, Big Jim - respondió Elena sin apartar la mirada de Damon - El señor cree que me conoce, pero está equivocado, ¿puedes mostrarle la salida?

Andando - dijo Big Jim dándole un empujón a Damon sin ningún cuidado.

Elena se quedó parada en su sitio mientras que Big Jim acompañaba a Damon a la salida a base de empujones, la decepción y la pena que veía en sus ojos eran como el alimento que necesitaba. Si no era capaz de conseguir que la amara al menos así tenía algo de él, alguna reacción, aunque aquello la estuviera matando por dentro.

Unas cálidas manos colocaron sobre ella una chaqueta y se volvió para ver a Isobel junto a ella.

Vamos, cariño - le dijo la mujer - Vamos a tomarnos un café…

**_NOVIEMBRE 2014_**

La cena estaba siendo igual de animada que un funeral, o peor, puesto que al menos en un funeral las personas hablaban, y aquí el silencio era demoledor.

Damon lanzaba miradas furtivas a Elena quien no apartaba la vista de su plato, y le recorría un escalofrío cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la de Katherine. Una de las veces que miró a Stefan el chico se apiadó de él y comenzó una conversación.

Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer? - preguntó Stefan a Elena - ¿Vas a estar ahora unos días de reposo o vas a volver a trabajar?

Los médicos han dicho que me lo tome con calma, pero es que no sé, no puedo dejar el trabajo así como así… - le respondió Elena.

La señora Flowers te adora, cariño - sonrió Katherine - Si le cuentas lo que pasa ella misma te mandará a casa - sonrió.

Ya, pero la navidad es la época fuerte en la tienda de juguetes, no puedo dejarla tirada ahora, me siento fatal sólo de pensarlo…

¿Quién eres? - susurró Damon mirando a Elena sin salir de su asombro, dándose cuenta de que no la conocía en absoluto, de que no sabía absolutamente nada de ella, salvo que estaba embarazada de él.

Stefan se levantó entonces de la mesa y le lanzó una mirada a su esposa que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Creo que he oído llorar a Arielle - dijo - ¿Vienes Kath? - preguntó tirando de ella sin darle opción a que protestara - Si nos disculpáis…

¿Qué estás haciendo? - le susurró Katherine mientras que Stefan la arrastraba por el salón hacia la habitación de Elena donde habían acostado a la pequeña.

Kath, déjalos que hablen… Confía en mi - le susurró Stefan.

Damon y Elena seguían en silencio en la mesa, ella mirando fijamente el plato y él mirándola a ella.

Te he querido toda mi vida - dijo él finalmente - Y no sé quién eres…

Damon… no…

No, Elena. Siempre te he querido, desde aquél día, desde la primera vez que te vi en la puerta de tu casa con aquella radiante sonrisa agarrada al pantalón de tu padre y nunca te lo he demostrado…

¿Y crees que puedes demostrarlo ahora? ¿Crees que puedes venir a decirme esto y que todo cambiará?

Hace veinte minutos te habría dicho que sí, que eso es lo que creía, que tan sólo tendría que decirte que te quiero… Pero ahora veo que me equivocaba - dijo Damon.

¿Ya te echas atrás? ¿Ya te has arrepentido? - le preguntó Elena luchando contra las lágrimas que se agolpaban en su garganta.

No, ni mucho menos - dijo Damon tratando de agarrar su mano sobre la mesa pero ella se la apartó.

No debió haber sido así, Elena. No debió haber sido así nuestra primera vez, nunca debí de haberte tratado como te traté - dijo mirando su abultada tripa - Nunca debí haberte golpeado - le dijo luchando él contra las lágrimas ahora - Y me odio a mí mismo por haberlo hecho… Pero quizá, quizá es la forma loca que tiene el destino de darnos otra oportunidad, ¿no crees? El bebé… quizá es el algo bueno que salga de todo esto, quizá es mi forma de poder pedirte perdón.

¿Y por qué crees que debes pedirme perdón, Damon? - preguntó Elena.

Damon se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Elena, arrodillándose en el suelo junto a ella.

Por haber sido un cobarde, por dejarte sola, por creerme todas y cada una de las mentiras que me has contado, y por no quererte como tú te merecías… - dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Elena tampoco podía apartar los ojos de él, toda su vida había esperado por oírle decir que la quería, por oír palabras como esas salir de su boca, y ahora lo tenía frente a ella, diciéndoselas y no estaba segura de que fuese suficiente. Se habían herido en el pasado, ella le había herido en igual forma en que él la había herido a ella. ¿Habría posibilidad de salvarse?

Elena desvió por un momento la mirada a los labios de Damon y él lo notó, oscureciéndose sus ojos azules con el deseo, leyó las señales que creía que ella le daba y fue acercándose poco a poco a ella hasta que rozó levemente sus labios, dejando oír un suave gemido ante el contacto de los suaves labios de Elena con los suyos. Elena le devolvió el beso por un segundo, apartándose después de él empujándolo con sus manos en el pecho.

No… - susurró.

¿No? - preguntó Damon.

¿Por qué me has besado? ¿Crees que puedes arreglar algo con un beso? - le preguntó.

No te he besado para arreglar nada, Elena. Te he besado porque he sentido una conexión, te he besado porque no he dejado de pensar en besarte desde que te he visto esta noche, preciosa con tu vestido azul, te he besado porque…

Es lo que tú querías - le interrumpió ella.

¿Vas a decirme que tú no lo has sentido, Elena? ¿Vas a decirme que no has sentido lo mismo que yo? - preguntó Damon tratando de encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos.

No creo que hayas sentido una conexión, Damon. Creo que ese beso es tu intento de agarrarte a lo que conoces, porque estás hundiéndote y quieres que yo te rescate. Has venido a buscar a la Elena que tú conocías pero te estás dando cuenta de que esa Elena ya no existe y estás perdido… - dijo girándose para que no la viese a punto de llorar. Lo conocía tan bien, conocía todas y cada una de sus expresiones y podía saber con tan sólo una mirada qué era lo que estaba pensando. Claro que había sentido la conexión, pero esa conexión le daba miedo, Damon tenía el poder de herirla y ella ya no quería sufrir más, tan sólo quería empezar una nueva vida con su hija y tratar de ser feliz.

Pues ayúdame a conocerla, Elena… - pidió Damon tratando una vez más de coger su mano.

¿Dónde estabas anoche, Damon? ¿Por qué no viniste? - preguntó Elena girándose a él.

Damon tragó saliva y se levantó agachando la cabeza.

No quiero que haya más mentiras entre nosotros, Elena. Anoche… anoche estaba con Rose…

¿Con Rose? - preguntó Elena elevando un poco la voz, notándosele que aquella confesión la había herido, levantándose de su silla para alejarse de él.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti… - dijo Damon tratando de acercarse a ella.

¿Mientras te acostabas con otra? - preguntó Elena horrorizada dando un nuevo paso atrás.

No, no es así… no era eso… Yo… Elena, escúchame… Yo te quiero…

¿Desde hace cuanto, Damon? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Y mañana? ¿Y dentro de un mes?

No, Elena… No… yo te he querido…

¿Toda tu vida, Damon? Eso ya lo has dicho…

¡Es la verdad! - gritó Damon viendo que las cosas empezaban a escapársele de las manos.

¿Y dónde nos ha llevado eso, Damon? Vete, por favor, ya te he oído y no te creo.

¡Mientes! - gritó de nuevo Damon acercándose a ella - Sí me crees, solo que ahora eres tú la que tienes miedo.

¿Y no tengo derecho a tener miedo? Ahora no soy solo yo, ahora no pienso sólo en mi, tengo que pensar en mi hija y tú y yo juntos no es lo mejor para ella…

¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a sacarme de tu vida y de la de mi hija? ¿No vas a darme una oportunidad?

No - contestó echando mano de la poca fuerza que le quedaba - Vete, por favor - le volvió a pedir Elena.

¡No! - gritó Damon acercándose a Elena y agarrándola por los brazos - ¡No voy a rendirme! ¡También es mi hija! ¡No puedes quitármela!

Nunca ha sido tuya - le dijo Elena - a ti nunca te ha importado…

¡Porque me mentiste! - le gritó medio loco por la desesperación.

Suéltame - le pidió Elena suplicante.

¡¿Me mentiste y ahora es mi culpa?! - la zarandeó.

Suéltame, Damon, me haces daño - volvió a pedirle Elena.

¡Suéltala! - gritó Katherine entrando en el salón alertada por los gritos de Damon y Elena.

¡No te metas! Esto es entre Elena y yo…

Y Elena te ha pedido que la sueltes… - dijo Katherine con cara de muy pocos amigos.

Damon, vamos fuera… - le pidió Stefan interviniendo.

¡No! - gritó Damon y Stefan se acercó a apartarlo de Elena. Damon le dio un empujón apartándolo y volvió a enfrentarse a Elena.

No voy a dejar que me apartes de mi hija, Elena. ¿Ya no me quieres? ¿Ya no quieres nada de mi? Está bien, pero no voy a dejarte que me quites a mi hija, tú no tienes aún la herencia, yo tengo el dinero, tengo los abogados… ¿Quieres hacerlo así?

¿Qué estás diciendo, Damon? - preguntó Elena ya sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Si no puedo teneros a las dos, la tendré a ella - dijo Damon señalando la tripa de Elena, y ella se llevo las manos a la barriga para proteger a su bebé ahogando un grito a punto de desmayarse.

¡Sácalo de aquí! - pidió Katherine a su marido acercándose a sujetar a Elena quien estaba blanca como la nieve y apenas se sostenía en pie.

Vamos… - dijo Stefan agarrando a Damon de un puñado.

¡Sé dónde está la puerta! - gritó Damon soltándose del agarre de Stefan.

¡Te odio! - le gritó Elena cuando estaba cerca de la puerta y Damon se giró a mirarla.

Ahora mismo yo también - murmuró Damon para sí mismo y salió dando un portazo.

Elena entonces perdió las pocas fuerzas que la sujetaban y se dejó caer en los brazos de Katherine.

Stefan - pidió ayuda la chica y entre los dos la acompañaron a que se sentara en el sillón.

Va a quitarme a mi bebé, va a quitarme a mi bebé… - murmuraba Elena aún conmocionada por las palabras de Damon.

No puede hacer eso, Elena, no puede quitarle un hijo a su madre… - trató de consolarla Katherine.

Va a quitarme a mi bebé… - murmuraba Elena cayendo rendida al poco, agotada por el cansancio emocional.

Damon entró en su casa y ni tan siquiera cerró la puerta. Se fue derecho al minibar del salón y sin servirse en un vaso bebió de la botella a morro hasta vaciarla por la mitad.

Aaaahhgg! - gritó lanzando la botella contra la pared más lejana.

Después tomó el mueble del minibar lanzándolo por los aires también, montones de cristales rebotaron por todas partes al romperse vasos y botellas, Damon siguió con una de las sillas que tenía a su lado, después otra, y otra más hasta que el salón estaba prácticamente destrozado.

Con la respiración entrecortada y el pecho dolorido se echó al suelo de rodillas, llevándose una mano al corazón y lloró sin consuelo.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

**_OCTUBRE 2001_**

Damon entró en casa buscando a su hermana para darle un susto y chincharla un poco con un saltamontes que había cogido en el patio jugando. Al pasar al lado de la puerta que llevaba a la buhardilla y verla abierta, cosa que no era normal, su curiosidad le pudo más que las ganas de fastidiar a su hermana y se guardó el insecto en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa para dejar la broma para más tarde.

Subiendo la escalera se encontró con la señora Forbes, el ama de llaves y quien se encargaba sobre todo del cuidado de los niños, que bajaba de la buhardilla limpiándose las manos sobre su delantal.

No la lieis, ¿eh Damon? – le advirtió.

¿Está Elena arriba? – preguntó Damon adivinando que a eso se debía el uso del plural por parte de la mujer.

Sí, está buscando unas cosas, pero no quiero que dejéis nada por medio, ya se lo he dicho a ella, si tú también quieres hacerte un disfraz de Halloween me parece bien, pero no deis más trabajo – le regañó.

Claro – respondió Damon asintiendo todo el rato, aunque a decir verdad entre el movimiento del bicho en su bolsillo y el tono de voz monótono de la señora Forbes no había oído gran parte de la charla que acababa de soltarle.

Subió los peldaños que le quedaban con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, pensando en asustar a su hermana al no esperarse ella que fuese a subir a buscarla.

Entró en la buhardilla y vio a Elena agachada rebuscando entre unos baúles que parecían contener ropas o telas, empezó a andar con sigilo hacia ella para sorprenderla cuando una de las tablas del suelo crujió delatando su presencia allí.

Mierda - murmuró al verse descubierto.

Eso no se dice, Damon - le regañó Elena sin girarse hacia él.

Eres una repelente, ¿sabes enana? - se molestó Damon y Elena se giró hacia él para sacarle la lengua y después seguir a sus cosas - ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó al verla tan entretenida.

Estoy buscando un disfraz - respondió Elena.

¿Y por qué no vas a la tienda? - le preguntó acercándose a arrodillarse a su lado.

Porque quiero que sea algo que no tenga nadie - le respondió ella - ¡Mira! - le señaló emocionada una tela, y al sacarla con sumo cuidado vio que era un velo de novia - Qué bonito… - susurró Elena levantándose con él en la mano y acercándose a un destartalado espejo que había allí para probárselo.

Puaj - exclamó Damon sin que Elena le oyera maravillada con el reflejo que el espejo le devolvía.

¿Cómo me queda? - le preguntó la niña sonriente girándose a él.

Fatal, estás horrorosa - se burló Damon acercándose.

¡No es verdad! - protestó Elena dando una patada en el suelo y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho a punto de romper a llorar.

Eh - dijo Damon acercándose a consolarla al darse cuenta de que le había molestado mucho su broma - No. No es verdad - dijo quitándole el velo para acariciarle el cabello - Estás preciosa - le comentó llevándole un mechón de pelo que se le había salido de la coleta tras la oreja - Serás una novia preciosa - le sonrió - Un día vas a ser una chica tan guapa que voy a tener que partirme la cara con todos los tíos que piensen igual… - protestó Damon haciendo un puchero.

¿Y por qué vas a pegarte con los chicos? - preguntó Elena olvidada ya de su berrinche anterior.

¡Porque es lo que hacemos los hermanos mayores! - le dijo Damon cogiéndola del cuello con un brazo para revolverle el pelo mientras la tenía agarrada, al hacer eso, el saltamontes que llevaba en el bolsillo se escapó y saltó al pelo de Elena.

¡DAMON! - gritó la niña alarmada al notar las patas del insecto recorriéndole la cabeza - ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo! - le pidió apartándose de él y revolviéndose el pelo desesperada.

A Damon le dio un ataque de risa y tuvo que agarrarse la barriga para contener las carcajadas, tirándose al suelo a reír mientras que Elena corría de un lado a otro de la buhardilla tratando de quitarse el insecto del pelo.

¡Te vas a enterar! - gritó Elena echándose sobre él en el suelo a pegarle cuando el bicho ya había saltado de su cabeza.

Damon reaccionó a tiempo y consiguió darse la vuelta, atrapando a Elena bajo su cuerpo y sujetándole las muñecas con manos y las piernas con las suyas que eran más fuertes, los dos respiraban entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo.

Al tenerla así, sintió algo, una sensación rara y extraña que no supo identificar y que no sabía si le gustaba y se levantó de un salto tendiéndole la mano a Elena.

Anda, vamos a buscar algo chulo para el disfraz - le dijo en gesto de paz y la niña le tomó de la mano para que la ayudara a levantarse y los dos se sumergieron en el baúl lleno de ropa.

**_NOVIEMBRE 2014_**

Elena se despertó muy temprano esa mañana con un dolor que la partía por la mitad. Notaba que el dolor le dificultaba el respirar y no pudo levantarse cuando lo intentó.

El bebé… - susurró y como pudo cogió el móvil de la mesita de noche inspirando aire entre los dientes apretados para soportar lo que ya no le cabía duda que eran contracciones.

En menos de cinco minutos entró Katherine en la habitación como una exhalación.

¿El bebé? - le preguntó - ¿Ya viene? - y Elena tan sólo pudo asentirle con la cabeza mientras que soportaba los dolores que el trabajo de parto le estaban provocando.

Voy a llamar a una ambulancia - le dijo ya cogiendo su móvil.

Avisa a Damon - le dijo Elena más en un susurro que con voz, comenzando a caerle sudor frío por la frente.

¡Ni de coña! - mordió Katherine el aire ante la petición de su amiga mientras esperaba que la atendiesen en emergencias y haciéndole la señal de que esperara cuando así fue para poder dar los datos de Elena a la operadora.

Ya vienen - le informó Katherine a Elena cuando hubo colgado.

Damon - volvió a pedirle Elena cada vez más incómoda.

Primero tú, luego el capullo - le dijo su amiga - Voy a cambiarme para ir contigo y decirle a Stefan que lleve a Arielle a la guardería para que venga después al hospital. No te muevas de aquí - le pidió a Elena - Todo va a salir bien - le sonrió tratando de calmarla - Es un poco pronto pero sabemos que la niña está bien. Ahora vengo - dijo y se llevó el móvil de Elena para impedir que ella misma avisara al padre de que el bebé estaba en camino. Después de la escena en la cena de la noche anterior, Damon era la persona menos favorita de Katherine en el mundo, si es que no lo era ya antes y no comprendía cómo Elena insistía en avisarle de que su hija estaba a punto de nacer. No quería tener que soportarlo durante lo que podían ser horas en el hospital, por lo que pensó en avisarle si Elena seguía insistiendo cuando todo se hubiese ya calmado.

Cuando Damon despertó la cabeza le estallaba, no recordaba muy bien cómo había llegado a su cuarto pero se encontró echado en la cama con las ropas de la noche anterior arrugadas y una foto de él y Elena de pequeños a su lado.

La luz que entraba por la persiana le obligó a taparse los ojos, y buscó molesto el sonido molesto que le había despertado que no era otro que el tono de llamada de su móvil.

¡¿Qué?! - preguntó contestando molesto sin mirar ni el número que le llamaba.

Elena está en el hospital del condado- dijo la voz de Katherine al otro lado - Eres padre, capullo - y colgó.

Damon se quedó mirando el teléfono por un rato como un tonto sin acabar de comprender por culpa del dolor de cabeza que tenía.

¿Padre? ¿Ya? Si él no recordaba mal, Elena no debía de estar de más de siete meses de embarazo. No quiso ni pensar en que su discusión con él la noche anterior hubiera tenido nada que ver en que se le adelantara el parto a Elena y sin cambiarse de ropas ni mirarse al espejo salió de la casa a toda pastilla hacia el hospital que Katherine le había indicado.

Damon llegó al hospital, y tras preguntar en recepción por el paradero de Elena, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta la planta de maternidad donde le habían informado de que estaba su habitación.

Al llegar allí se encontró con Katherine saliendo de la misma y cerrando la puerta tras ella haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera.

Elena no quiere verte - le dijo mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos y reparando en el aspecto desastrado que tenía.

¿Cómo está? - preguntó Damon.

Recuperándose - contestó Katherine seca.

Damon quiso preguntar entonces qué había pasado, cómo era que Elena se había puesto de parto repentinamente, pero la culpabilidad y el miedo a la respuesta de Katherine le hicieron pensárselo mejor.

¿Y la niña? - preguntó en vez.

En la incubadora - le respondió Katherine con el mismo tono de desagrado.

Quiero verla - pidió Damon.

Sí, por eso he salido, no creas que tenía ganas de verte la cara… - le dijo Katherine empezando a andar. Damon prefirió no hacerle contestarle y la siguió hasta la zona de nidos, donde había algunos bebés en incubadoras con lámparas infrarrojas para darles calor.

Aquí está - le señaló Katherine parándose ante una de esas incubadoras.

Laura - susurró Damon pegando su mano al cristal - Es preciosa… - comentó ensimismado - Es muy pequeña, ¿no? - preguntó sin acordarse de que era a Katherine a quien preguntaba.

Es lo que les pasa a los prematuros, Sherlock - le escupió Katherine de mala gana y Damon decidió ignorarla de nuevo, centrándose en contemplar a su hija recién nacida, sintiendo en los brazos el picor de la necesidad de tomarla en ellos.

¿¡DESCONOCIDO?! - preguntó elevando la voz al ver los datos en la ficha de su hija, recibiendo una reprimenda de una de las enfermeras.

¿Y qué esperabas? - le preguntó Katherine - Para ser padre hay que hacer algo más que lo que tú has hecho - le dijo señalándole con el dedo.

Dile a Elena que tendrá noticias de mi abogado - dijo Damon dándose la vuelta para marcharse, deseando inmensamente salir de allí antes de estallar en cólera.

Eres un capullo - le espetó Katherine a sus espaldas.

Kath, Era Kath, ¿verdad? Me importa una mierda lo que tú pienses, como tú comprenderás - respondió Damon dándole la razón a Katherine en su anterior insulto.

¿Y lo que piense Elena? - le preguntó ésta.

A Elena dile lo que te he dicho - dijo sin mirarla, para que no pudiera ver que aquello sí que le importaba, y sin más se marchó de allí.

Pasaron dos semanas.

Damon fue un par de veces más al hospital para ver a su hija sin volver a encontrarse con Katherine o con Elena, tan sólo se había encontrado al salir una vez con Stefan a quien se había atrevido a darle su número de teléfono y pedirle que por favor le dijera si pasaba algo que él necesitara saber. A Stefan no le hacía gracia la actitud que Damon había tomado en todo aquello, pero aún no perdía las esperanzas en que cambiara de opinión y recapacitara retirando la demanda de custodia y paternidad que había iniciado contra Elena.

Cuando primero Elena y después Laura ya hubieron abandonado el hospital, Damon le mandó un mensaje a Elena pidiéndole que quería ver a la niña.

El mensaje era escueto, pero no era desagradable, era educado, incluso le preguntaba qué tal estaban, por lo que Elena accedió a quedar con él, pensando que Damon quizá habría cambiado de opinión y querría hablar las cosas con ella.

Los dos quedaron en un pequeño parque que había junto a la casa familiar en la que vivieran de pequeños, y que ahora ocupaba Damon, pero Elena se presentó en el parque a la hora acordada ella sola.

¿Y la niña? - le preguntó Damon levantándose del banco en el que la estaba esperando y acercándose a ella a toda velocidad.

No la he traído - respondió Elena asustada por la reacción de Damon.

Eso ya lo veo - dijo él enfadado - ¿¡Es que crees que puedes impedirme que vea a mi hija!?

¡No! - dijo Elena - Sólo quería hablar contigo… - trató de explicarse.

No tengo nada que hablar contigo, sólo te he pedido que traigas a la niña, es mi hija, Elena y sólo la he visto tres veces desde que nació…

La has visto lo que has querido - le contestó Elena.

¿Lo que he querido? ¡Ni la he cogido en brazos! ¿Y ahora vienes sin la niña? - le preguntó llevándose la mano al pelo revolviéndoselo desesperado - Está bien, la próxima vez que hablemos será con un abogado delante. ¡Tú lo has querido! - le gritó.

¡No puedes quitarme a mi niña! - le gritó Elena horrorizada ante la idea.

¿¡Y tú puedes quitármela a mi!? - le gritó Damon.

Damon, yo no quiero quitarte a la niña ¿no podemos hablar? ¿No podemos llegar a un acuerdo? - le preguntó suplicante.

Damon entonces la miró durante largo rato, planteándose lo que ella le pedía, viendo si podrían llegar a un acuerdo para compartir a Laura. Pero nada de lo que pensaba le cuadraba. ¿Ver a su hija con suerte los fines de semana? ¿Pasar quizá las vacaciones en años alternos? ¿No ver más a Elena salvo cuando le diese a la niña si es que no mandaba a la loca de su amiga? Y entonces lo pensó, o más bien no lo pensó, pero lo dijo igual.

Te propongo esto. Cásate conmigo, veníos a vivir conmigo tú y Laura, estarás con ella siempre que quieras y se acabaron los abogados - le dijo, haciendo que a Elena se le fuera todo el color de la cara.

¿Casarnos? ¿Te has vuelto loco? - le preguntó incrédula.

Querías un acuerdo, este te propongo - dijo Damon.

Eso no es un acuerdo, Damon. ¡Eso es una locura! No voy a meter a Laura bajo el mismo techo en que estemos tú y yo… No…

¡Yo soy su padre! - gritó Damon.

¿Y eso te da derecho a amenazarme con quitármela?

¡Tú no me dejas otra opción! Te pido ver a la niña y no me la traes, ¿cómo puedo fiarme de que no lo vuelvas a hacer? Es mi hija… ¡MI HIJA! Y haré cualquier cosa por estar con ella…

¡Y LA MÍA! - gritó Elena.

Pues entonces acepta el acuerdo…

Estás loco… - dijo Elena negando.

Como tú quieras. Mañana aquí a la misma hora - le dijo - Y trae a la niña - añadió justo antes de marcharse y dejarla en el parque sola y desconcertada.

**_DICIEMBRE 2014_**

Damon estaba en el juzgado, frente a la puerta del registro y miraba el reloj nervioso. Elena se estaba retrasando ya más de diez minutos y empezaba a dudar de que no se presentara tal y como habían acordado.

Sacó su teléfono móvil con la intención de llamarla cuando las puertas se abrieron y la vio entrar acompañada de Stefan y Katherine y llevando a la pequeña Laura en brazos.

Elena estaba pálida, tenía un aspecto demacrado, de quien llevara un tiempo sin comer ni dormir bien.

Tengo que cambiar el pañal de Laura – dijo por todo saludo cuando estuvo a su altura y pasó al lado de Damon acompañada de Katherine para ir al servicio.

En realidad el pañal de la pequeña estaba bien, pero a Elena fue lo único que se le ocurrió para ganar algo de compostura antes de enfrentarse a lo que ahora le esperaba. Katherine que siempre estaba atenta a todo, leyó las intenciones de su amiga a la primera y la acompañó.

Cuando los dos chicos se quedaron a solas, Damon se enfrentó a la reprobadora mirada de Stefan.

¿Nervioso? – le preguntó Stefan irónico al ver que volvía a mirar una vez más el reloj.

Vamos tarde – protestó Damon por toda respuesta.

Aún estás a tiempo de parar esto, Damon. ¿Crees que es la mejor solución? ¿Crees que vas a conseguir algo obligando a Elena a casarse contigo? Todavía estás a tiempo de arrepentirte y hablar las cosas…

¿Y perderlas? – preguntó Damon – No.

Aquello no era una opción para él, cuando Elena fue a suplicarle que parara los trámites de la custodia con los abogados lo vio claro, vio que ésta era la salida perfecta. Le daría tiempo con Elena para que ella viese que había cambiado y así podría tener esa oportunidad que tanto deseaba, pero ahora al verle la cara las dudas le habían llenado la cabeza y el corazón y no estaba tan seguro de ello. No habían hecho nada a derechas. La forma en que habían concebido a su hija distaba mucho de un encuentro lleno de amor y ternura, lo que siempre había supuesto Damon que sería cómo habría que traer a un bebé al mundo. Y la cara que había visto en Elena, no debería ser la cara de una joven enamorada y feliz en el día de su boda.

¿Y tenerlas a la fuerza te parece mejor? ¿Acaso es eso tenerlas? – preguntó Stefan quien aún intentaba convencerle de que parase toda aquella locura.

No es a la fuerza, Elena ha aceptado por propia voluntad.

¡Pero porque no le has dejado otra opción! No estás haciendo bien las cosas, Damon. ¿Así quieres que confíe en ti?

Estoy ganando tiempo… Mira, Stefan, estás aquí como testigo. No necesito ni un padrino ni un mejor amigo – le dijo – Yo sé lo que hago – le recalcó con firmeza, repitiendo esas palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza para ver si así acababa él mismo por creérselas.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

**_DICIEMBRE 1997_**

Elena entró en el salón después de terminarse su merienda y se encontró a Anna sentada allí.

La mujer estaba sentada en una mecedora junto al fuego y se mecía lentamente en ella al son de una nana que tarareaba con dulce voz. En las manos tenía unas agujas de punto con las que estaba tejiendo una pequeña pieza que aún no tenía forma de nada en concreto.

Damon estaba sentado en el suelo en la alfombra junto a su madre, sujetando la madeja de lana entre las manos y contemplándola embobado cómo cantaba. Esa suave melodía se la había tarareado su madre durante toda su vida, y tenía como un efecto mágico en él.

Elena se sentó en la alfombra, en el suelo junto a Damon, curiosa con lo que Anna estaba haciendo.

¿Qué hacéis? - preguntó.

Estoy tejiendo una mantita para el bebé - sonrió Anna - y Damon me está ayudando - le explicó.

Yo también quiero ayudar - se ofreció Elena.

Tú no puedes - le dijo Damon - Yo puedo porque soy mayor, tú lo vas a romper.

No lo voy a romper - protestó Elena - Yo quiero ayudar - pidió con un puchero.

Mira, ¿sabes en qué puedes ayudar? - le preguntó a la niña Anna - Saca de esa cesta la lana del color para la siguiente tira - le indicó.

Elena se entretuvo buscando por un momento y al final volvió con la lana elegida.

Esta - anunció sonriendo a Anna.

Rosa no - protestó Damon.

Rosa sí, es el color más bonito - se quejó Elena enfurruñada.

El rosa es una cursilada de niña tonta - volvió a protestar Damon.

Damon - le riñó su madre.

Es que siempre quiere todo rosa, mamá - se defendió el niño.

Bueno, no os peleéis, haremos una manta muy bonita de todos los colores. El próximo elige Damon - terció Anna.

Azul - dijo el niño sacándole la lengua a Elena. El azul siempre había sido su color favorito.

Bien, azul será pues - dijo Anna dando por acabada la discusión de los colores y volviendo a mecerse tarareando.

Los dos niños se quedaron sentados junto a ella, escuchándola relajados al calor del fuego.

**_DICIEMBRE 2014_**

La ceremonia no duró más de veinte minutos. Todo transcurrió sin ningún percance importante, salvo que en el momento en que el juez leyó las palabras _"obstáculo para esta celebración" _Katherine había soltado un sonoro bufido, ganándose una mirada asesina de Damon con ello, que ella le correspondió con otra de igual calibre. Por suerte, el juez había estado o demasiado distraído o con demasiadas ganas de acabar cuanto antes con el último matrimonio del día y no les había mencionado el incidente para nada.

Damon y Elena, respondieron ambos que sí cuando fueron preguntados, el juez leyó las obligaciones de un matrimonio según la ley, se intercambiaron anillos, y tras unas pocas palabras del juez y una firma, estuvieron finalmente casados. Elena firmó además los papeles del registro donde reconocía a Damon como padre de su hija, borrándose así la palabra "desconocido" de los datos de la niña.

Damon había pensado hasta el último detalle y así lo había acordado con Elena cuando ella finalmente aceptó su propuesta. Él se había encargado de las cosas en la casa, de concretar cita en el juzgado, de preparar los papeles de Laura, de comprar los anillos… Los mismos anillos que contemplaba ahora en su mano que sujetaba el volante y en la de Elena que tenía apoyada sobre su regazo, mientras los dos estaban parados en un semáforo, con Laura dormida en su capazo en el asiento trasero.

Elena no le había dicho ni una palabra desde que le dijera "sí", había hablado con Stefan y Katherine para despedirse de ellos, pero no le había dicho nada a Damon. Stefan había sido el que le había comentado que una maleta para unos pocos días con ropa para ella y para la niña estaba en el maletero de su coche y el que le había acompañado a recogerla.

Llegaron a la casa en igual silencio, Damon le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda para sacar a Laura y ella simplemente le negó con la cabeza y cogió a la niña yéndose hacia la puerta. Damon sacó la maleta del maletero y las siguió, abriendo para que pasaran rápidamente y protegerse del frío.

Elena hizo un visible gesto de comodidad al entrar a la casa y Damon sonrió.

He puesto la calefacción - le comentó - No demasiado alta, por Laura, pero sí para que se esté agradable.

Elena nuevamente no le comentó nada.

Voy a subir esto a la habitación - le dijo señalando la maleta junto a él - Ahí hay instalada una cuna, supongo que ahora Laura duerme junto a ti, y un cambiador… Le tengo despejado mi antiguo cuarto para pintarlo y decorarlo pero de eso ya habrá tiempo - sonrió - También he puesto otra cuna aquí abajo en el salón y una pequeña mecedora… - siguió comentándole tratando de iniciar una conversación con ella, pero ella ni le miraba, mirando solamente a la niña en sus brazos.

Damon subió las escaleras rápidamente con la maleta de Elena y volvió a bajarlas a la misma velocidad tras dejar la maleta arriba.

Lo he dejado sin abrir, ya pondrás tú todo donde quieras - le sonrió de nuevo a Elena pensando tan sólo que necesitaba que estuviera cómoda y que su silencio le estaba matando.

La cena está lista - le comentó Damon señalando la cocina, Elena desvió la mirada hacia allí y vio lo que parecía ser la mesa ya puesta para dos - Sólo hay que calentarla un poco y también hay en la cocina un pequeño moisés para que se quede Laura por ahora…

No tengo hambre - le dijo cortándolo.

Pero…

Sólo quiero irme a la cama - volvió a intervenir interrumpiéndolo.

Pero algo tendrás que comer… Si estás dando el pecho y eso…

Ahora mismo solo quiero acostarme y acostar a Laura, ya comeré más tarde - respondió Elena.

Bueno, vale, como quieras - cedió Damon - Yo tengo sólo que hacer unas llamadas para asegurarme que se queda todo bien en la oficina estos días - explicó.

¿No vas a trabajar? - preguntó Elena horrorizada ante la idea de tenerlo allí con ella a todas horas ya que ella seguía de permiso de maternidad.

No… me… me he tomado unos días… un par de semanas… por la boda… - explicó Damon.

Me voy a la cama - dijo Elena andando hacia las escaleras para dejar de estar junto a él. Damon la siguió mirando por un momento mientras subía y con un suspiro se fue a encerrarse en el despacho.

Poco tiempo después, Damon subió las escaleras y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Elena en mitad del pasillo, empujando la cuna de Laura hacia su cuarto.

¿Qué haces? - le preguntó Damon siguiéndola dentro.

Meter la cuna de Laura en mi habitación - dijo Elena terminando de colocar la misma junto a su cama, con espacio suficiente como para poder pasar pero sin que estuviera demasiado alejada. Damon se fijó que la pequeña estaba acostada dormida dentro y vio también la maleta de Elena a los pies de la cama y el cambiador bajo la ventana de la habitación.

¿Vas a dormir aquí? - le preguntó, ingenuamente él había pensado que compartirían la habitación principal, y había dejado todas las cosas de Elena, además de la cuna, allí.

Damon - suspiró Elena mirándole con aspecto cansado - He accedido a casarme contigo, pero no a darte mi cuerpo ni mi corazón - dijo girando la cara - Cierra la puerta, por favor - le pidió.

Damon se quedó petrificado en el sitio ante aquello.

Aunque, ¿qué podía esperar el primer día? Las cosas mejorarían, se dijo a sí mismo. Tan sólo había que darles un tiempo y poco a poco todo cambiaría. Sí, asintió sin pronunciar palabra, moviendo levemente la cabeza autoconvenciéndose de que no pasaba nada, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Él no había pensado en que durmiesen en la habitación principal más que para ayudar en todo lo que hiciera falta con el bebé, quería demostrarle a Elena que eso era lo que pretendía, estar ahí para ella y para Laura. Había prescindido incluso del servicio por unos días, para que Elena viese que podía cuidarlas a ella y el bebé. Si ¡hasta había cocinado! Bueno, eso con un poco de ayuda de la señora Forbes, pero la intención era lo que contaba ¿no? Aunque una vez más le había salido el tiro por la culata.

Aquella noche cenó solo y guardó un poco de cena para Elena en la nevera dejándole una nota pegada en la puerta.

Estuvo un rato en el salón dándole vueltas a todo y a los canales de la televisión, sin acabar de encontrar nada que le gustara, así que se fue también pronto a la cama.

Al pasar junto a la habitación de Elena pegó la oreja a la puerta para ver si oía algún ruido, pero al encontrarlo todo en silencio decidió no molestarla y se encerró en la habitación.

Acostado en su cama con el pantalón largo de pijama, la habitación se le hizo enorme, demasiado solitaria, demasiado silenciosa… No era así como él lo había pensado, pero tampoco podía pedirle a Elena nada más. Ya le había exigido demasiado.

Tenía que seguir como hasta ahora, con paciencia, sin perder la calma. Mostrándole a Elena que la quería con sus gestos y no sólo con sus palabras hasta que ella misma lo viese y pensase como él que aún no estaba todo perdido, que aún podían ser felices juntos si se daban una oportunidad.

Cansado por todas las emociones del día y por haber dormido poco en la última semana, finalmente se quedó dormido.

De madrugada, el llanto de Laura en mitad del silencio le despertó y de un salto se levantó para ir hacia la habitación de Elena.

Dio dos toques en la puerta y abrió asomando la cabeza.

Elena, ¿necesitas ayuda? - le preguntó tímido.

No - dijo Elena con la niña en brazos mientras que se sentaba en la cama.

Pero a lo mejor puedo ayudarte en algo, por eso había pensado que la cuna…

Damon, ¿tú puedes dar el pecho? - le preguntó Elena cortándole con gesto cansado.

No - reconoció Damon.

Entonces no, no puedes ayudarme en nada - le dijo y se preparó la ropa para colocarse a la niña en el pecho.

Una vez más, volvió a quedarse parado en la puerta sin saber qué hacer, se maravilló ante la visión de Elena dándole el pecho a su hija. Aquello le mostraba a una Elena que no conocía en absoluto, la Elena madre, y se enamoró de ella una vez más contemplándola con Laura. Contemplando la dulzura con que la miraba, el cariño y la ternura con que la acariciaba mientras le daba el pecho… Pero también se sintió un intruso, un extraño que no era bien recibido en ese momento ni en ese lugar, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

Damon bajó a la cocina a beber un poco de agua, y acercándose a la nevera pisó algo en el suelo que no había visto. Cuando se agachó a recogerlo vio que era la nota que él había dejado a Elena para que supiera que tenía la cena en la nevera por si bajaba con hambre.

Al abrir la nevera para sacar el agua, vio que el plato tapado seguía ahí, sin tocarse, y suspiró.

Un poco más, se dijo mentalmente, poco a poco, paso a paso. Merece la pena… Se repetía una y otra vez para convencerse de que debía de seguir, que tan sólo llevaba unas horas con Elena en casa.

Pensando en eso para darse ánimos se volvió a la habitación, quedándose dormido de nuevo al rato aunque con un sueño intranquilo. El llanto de Laura volvió a despertarle una vez más, pero esa vez ya no fue a la habitación de Elena, convencido como estaba en no agobiarla y dejarle su espacio.

Por la mañana, Elena se levantó temprano. No había descansado mucho pero tenía hambre, así que se bajó a desayunar.

No había rastro de Damon por la casa ni tampoco de nadie del servicio. ¿Habría pedido Damon que los dejaran unos días a solas? Por su salud mental esperaba que no… Ya era bastante tener que vivir con él, para encima tener que estar con él a solas a todas horas. Se acordó de lo que Damon le había dicho de que había pedido dos semanas para estar en casa y sintió un escalofrío.

Dejó a Laura en el moisés que había en la cocina y se echó un vaso de zumo tomándose unas pocas galletas que había encontrado buscando en los armarios.

Estaba tan cansada y sin ganas de nada, que se fue al salón a echarse en el sillón. Tras darle el pecho a Laura, tumbó a la pequeña en la mecedora que Damon le había dicho en el día anterior y la meció lentamente para que se durmiera. Algo sí que le tenía que reconocer a Damon, aunque no pensaba reconocerle nada bueno en absoluto, y es que el chico había preparado todo muy bien para que tanto Laura como ella estuviesen cómodas. Salvo el detalle de compartir la cama con él. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Damon? Se preguntó. ¿Es que acaso a él le parecía que esto era una pareja de feliz luna de miel?

Damon se despertó y se dio una ducha para cambiarse antes de bajar a desayunar. No sabía que plan tenía Elena ni qué horarios haría, suponía que dependerían un poco de las rutinas de Laura… Había pensado en que como se había pedido unos días de vacaciones para estar juntos e ir acoplándose el uno al otro, podrían aprovechar la mañana e ir al parque con Laura o algo parecido, pero en vista de como había ido todo la noche anterior había decidido que mejor no proponer a Elena nada de nada y simplemente estar por ahí por lo que pudiera surgir. Había decidido que cualquier oportunidad que tuviera de pasar tiempo con ella la aprovecharía, pero que no la presionaría haciéndola sentir mal.

Cuando bajó a la planta de abajo le pareció que oía un ruido, como un quejido leve y que provenía del salón.

Al entrar al salón, vio que Elena se había quedado dormida con la mano sobre la mecedora de la niña y que la pequeña empezaba a despertarse, sin aún acabar de llorar, por lo que Elena aún no se había dado cuenta.

Se acercó con cuidado antes de que la niña llorase y despertase a Elena. La cara que Elena tenía el día anterior de seguro se debía a que no dormía bien, y también le preocupaba que no comiese lo suficiente, estando alimentando a Laura, por lo que pensó que ese era su momento de ayudar, el momento que había estado esperando.

Eh - le susurró en cuclillas frente a la mecedora - Laura… soy papá - le sonrió desatándola para tomarla en brazos.

Hola peque - sonrió mientras susurraba a su hija con las lágrimas a punto de salírsele de los ojos por tenerla en brazos por primera vez.

Las pocas veces que la había visto en el hospital la niña estaba en la incubadora y no se había atrevido a preguntar si la podía coger, pareciéndole tan frágil y pequeña y la única vez en que se había visto con Elena antes que el día de la boda, el ambiente no había acabado como para él coger a la pequeña en brazos.

Ahora que la tenía y sentía el cálido cuerpecito de su hija entre sus brazos, le pareció que el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho, nunca pensó que se pudiera sentir tal felicidad. Lo que sintió con Laura fue algo más, algo que ni se podía comparar a lo que sintiera por Elena en toda su intensidad, era un amor cálido, mágico, instantáneo por una personita que lo miraba ahora con unos ojos azules ya muy abiertos.

¿Sabes que tienes mis ojos? - le susurró - Tienes los ojos de papá - le dijo mientras que la acunaba.

Los ojos de papá y la boquita de mamá - seguía susurrando mientras la mecía en sus brazos - Eres perfecta mi niña, no sabes como te quiero - le dijo antes de depositar un beso en su pequeña cabecita.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quieres dormir? - le preguntó y se la acercó con cuidado a la nariz - ¿Hay que cambiarte el pañal? Sí, ¿verdad? - le sonrió hablando con la niña como si esta le entendiera, aunque tan solo tuviese unas pocas semanas.

Pues papá te va a cambiar el pañal, peque. Va a ser un estreno para los dos - le guiñó el ojo mientras que la llevaba al otro cambiador que había sobre la cuna que había puesto en el salón.

Verás que bien - le dijo cuando la tumbó sobre él - Ya mismo vas a estar limpita y cómoda, y dejamos a mamá descansar, ¿a que si? Mamá está algo cansada porque papi no se ha portado muy bien con ella, ¿sabes? - le comentaba a la niña mientras la limpiaba y cambiaba - Por eso si la ves triste o enfadada no creas que eres tú, mamá nunca podría enfadarse contigo. Tu mamá es la mejor mamá de todas las mamá. Es mi culpa, peque, yo la he fastidiado… pero lo voy a arreglar, ¿vale peque? - le sonrió - Tú confía en mí - dijo con un guiño y le comenzó a tararear - ¿Ves que bien ya limpita? - le sonrió volviendo a cogerla en brazos para seguir tarareándola para que se durmiera.

Elena se despertó poco a poco, con la sensación de que se había echado una muy necesitada siesta, un sonido agradable y familiar inundaba la habitación. Era Damon. Reconoció la melodía que Damon estaba tarareando como la que tantas veces había oído cantar a Anna, y luego Damon le había cantado a ella hasta que ya le había parecido que era demasiado mayor y ahora Damon se la cantaba a la hija de ambos.

Por un segundo, el significado de aquello, lo que aquél recuerdo implicaba, estuvo a punto de ablandarla, de sonreír al ver a Damon de espaldas a ella meciendo a su hija mientras que le tarareaba. Pero entonces recordó porqué estaba allí y se levantó de un salto.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la has cogido? No la he oído llorar - le dijo acercándose haciéndole gestos de que le pasase la niña a ella.

Estaba molesta, y la he cogido para que descansaras - le explicó dándole a la niña - Le he cambiado el pañal - añadió con orgullo.

Elena no le contestó y revisó que el pañal estuviera bien puesto, no pudiendo encontrar nada que reprocharle a Damon y deseando hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Está bien? - preguntó Damon al ver que Elena revisaba el pañal.

Sí, está bien - admitió Elena con desgana.

La niña tiene mis ojos - sonrió Damon compartiendo con ella eso.

¿Cómo? - preguntó Elena.

Sus ojos, no los había visto antes, son azules, como los míos - le dijo contento.

Damon, todos los recién nacidos tienen los ojos azules, eso cambia después - le dijo seca y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación con la niña en brazos.

Los suyos no van a cambiar - susurró Damon a sí mismo solo en medio del salón, tratando de darse ánimos y aparentar que todo aquello con Elena no le hacía daño, y que como le había prometido a su hija, encontraría la solución.


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

**_DICIEMBRE 2014_**

Damon decidió ir a la cocina y preparar el desayuno, aún era temprano, quizá Elena no había desayunado todavía y si la sorprendía con el desayuno podría alegrarse un poco.

A Elena le encantaban las tortitas con bolitas de chocolate, y él estaba seguro de que por algún lado de la cocina había trozos de chocolate que podría usar. Estaba buscando en los estantes cuando Elena apareció en la puerta de la cocina cambiada y con la niña en brazos.

Necesito que me des unas llaves de la casa y que me saques el carrito del coche para Laura - le dijo.

¿Vas a salir? - preguntó extrañado asomándose tras una de las puertas de un armario de la cocina.

Voy a dar un paseo - dijo Elena seria.

Estaba preparando el desayuno, había pensando en hacerte tortitas de esas con trozos de…

Ya he desayunado - le cortó Elena.

¿Ya has desayunado? - le preguntó con pena - Pero ¿qué has comido? Recuerda que tienes que…

¿También vas a controlar lo que como? - volvió a interrumpirle más molesta.

No, no, claro que no - se disculpó Damon cerrando el mueble de la cocina no queriendo discutir con ella - Espera que me cambie y os acompaño a el pa…

Damon - dijo Elena como quien hablara con un niño pequeño - No quiero que vengas con nosotras, sólo quiero ir a dar un paseo y despejarme, ya tengo bastante con que me impongas todo el día tu presencia aquí.

Yo no te impongo mi presencia, Elena - le dijo él.

No, sólo me impones que me case contigo - le reprochó Elena sin poder contenerse, a pesar de que no quería discutir con él mientras tuviese a Laura en brazos.

No vas a perdonármelo nunca, ¿verdad? - preguntó Damon tras un suspiro.

Puede, cuando nos divorciemos y pase el tiempo…

Elena, no llevas ni un día aquí - dijo Damon - ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? Si lo haces te darás cuenta de que…

¿De qué tengo que darme cuenta, Damon? - le interrumpió ella ya perdiendo toda la paciencia que tenía.

De que así es como debe ser, de que siempre debimos estar así… de que todo irá bien… - trató de explicarle Damon.

No sé si estás ciego o eres tonto, Damon - le dijo - ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo. Voy a estar en el salón, y por si no te has dado cuenta te digo dónde voy a estar para que tú no vengas.

Cuando ella salió de la cocina y Damon se quedó plantado allí en medio sin poder reaccionar.

Elena se sentó en el sillón y puso a la pequeña en la hamaquita frente a ella y la meció un poquito. Al levantar la cabeza vio que Damon entraba en silencio llevando el carrito lo dejó junto a ella y se sacó una llave del bolsillo que tras enseñársela dejó dentro del capazo y se fue por donde había entrado sin decirle nada.

Varias horas más tarde, Elena entraba en casa empujando el carrito con Laura dormida en él. La casa estaba en silencio y a primera vista no había rastro de Damon por allí, así que suspiró tranquila.

Se acercó a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua y vio que sobre la mesa puesta había un plato tapado con una nota, se sintió un poco, sólo un poquito, culpable y esta vez no la rompió sin leer como la anterior.

_" __Elena,_

_Si no quieres no tienes que comer conmigo, pero por favor come. Si quieres que coma contigo pues sólo tienes que llamarme, estaré en mi cuarto para no molestarte. ¿Podría estar un rato con la niña esta tarde?. Gracias. _

_Damon."_

Elena arrugó la nota en la mano tras leerla un par de veces sin saber qué hacer. Levantó el plato de comida y vio que Damon había hecho su plato favorito y que por el olor y el aspecto pintaba realmente bien.

Pero no quería dejarse comprar por algún que otro detalle o un plato de comida. Aquello no era suficiente, aquello no le compensaba el que ella estaba allí porque la había amenazado con quitarle a su hija.

También era verdad que era hija de Damon y que apenas había estado con ella unos cinco minutos, pero tampoco quería dársela, pensaba que si eso le hacía daño se lo merecía, aunque después se sentía un monstruo por usar a Laura para herirle. Pero, ¿no era eso mismo lo que había hecho él? ¿No había usado él a la niña contra ella para hacerle daño y obligarla a este matrimonio de locos?

Suspiró, estaba cansada, confundida, enfadada y encima de todo tenía hambre, y aquél plato de Damon olía realmente bien. No había tomado aún una decisión cuando Damon apareció por la cocina.

Oh - dijo sorprendido al verla quitándose los auriculares que llevaba - No te había oído llegar, sólo he venido a por un poco de agua, no te molesto - dijo acercándose a la nevera a por el agua.

Ya he comido - dijo Elena señalándole el plato.

Ah - musitó Damon triste.

Voy a ir a mi habitación a echarme un poco, puedes quedarte con Laura, pero no la despiertes para cogerla que acaba de comer - le dijo, al menos así no se sentía tan culpable por no dejarle a la niña y si se la dejaba dormida y bajo sus condiciones él tampoco tendría lo que quería.

Bien, sí, tranquila, no la despertaré - sonrió Damon acercándose al carrito.

Y si llora porque hay que cambiarla o lo que sea me avisas - le advirtió.

Sé cambiar el pañal - se defendió Damon.

Avísame si llora - volvió a decirle Elena dándose la vuelta para salir.

Elena - la llamó Damon cuando estaba junto a la puerta, la chica se giró a mirarlo - Gracias - le sonrió con la más resplandeciente de las sonrisas y agachó la cabeza para fijarse lleno de amor en su pequeña hija que dormía plácidamente en el capazo. Elena tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a echar a andar antes que ver con cuanta dulzura Damon arropaba a la pequeña la ablandase.

Las tripas le rugieron a Elena mientras subía por las escaleras, pero ahora no podía bajar a la cocina y prepararse algo tras haberle dicho a Damon que ya había comido. Tendría que esperar a la cena y entonces comería y también cogería algo de comida, algunas galletas o algo así para meterla en su habitación y que Damon no sospechara ni la viese comer y le volviera a insistir en que se comiera lo que él preparaba. No quería darle ningún motivo para hablarle y que pudieran empezar otra discusión como la de aquella mañana, ya se sentía bastante culpable con sólo un día allí, y no se sentía a gusto sintiéndose culpable.

Como tenía hambre pensó que tampoco se dormiría, así que decidió echar un vistazo a la casa para ver las cosas que habían cambiado desde que ella ya no vivía allí.

Damon le había dicho que había vaciado su habitación para que fuese el cuarto de Laura, así que al pasar junto a esa puerta no la abrió. No quería descubrir ningún bonito peluche o alguna cosa que Damon hubiera preparado para la habitación de la niña. Además, aquella habitación tenía demasiados recuerdos para ella, recuerdos dulces y también recuerdos dolorosos, como los de la última vez que había entrado allí… Y ya tenía demasiado en su plato como para ella sola servirse un poco más.

Abrió la puerta que daba a la buhardilla y subió.

La habitación estaba casi como la recordaba, aunque había algunos muebles más cubiertos con sábanas, probablemente de la habitación de Damon, pensó.

Se acercó a una mesa cubierta que le llamó la atención. Sobre la mesa había un paquete de pañales de recién nacido, unos pañales abiertos y pegados mal, descartados en un lado y un muñeco que reconoció como suyo con un pañal puesto perfectamente.

Así que así era cómo Damon había aprendido a poner pañales… pensó. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle esas cosas? ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse con ella como un capullo integral y luego tener esos detalles que le llegaban al alma? Damon no se merecía que ella se ablandara, no se merecía que ella le perdonase, ella no quería perdonarle, quería seguir enfadada con él. Quería odiarle, ¿por qué no podía odiarle? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? - preguntó desesperada cogiendo un pañal entre ambas manos y estiró destrozándolo con ellas.

Se giró sobresaltada al oír una de las maderas del suelo crujir a sus espaldas.

Yo… Se ha despertado… - dijo Damon acercándose a ella con la niña en brazos - Dijiste que te avisara…

Elena se quedó mirándole sorprendida con los trozos del pañal en las manos sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

Yo… quería hacerlo todo bien - explicó Damon acercándose a la mesa a acariciar uno de los pañales descartados.

Pues haberlo pensado antes de hacer todo esto - dijo Elena enfadada con él y consigo misma y se acercó a por la niña para marcharse de allí y encerrarse de nuevo en su habitación.

Los días pasaban en igual rutina.

Damon estaba esperando aparcado frente al portal. Se había alejado un poco de la luz que daba la farola a la calle para ocultarse un poco pero sin esconderse del todo. Aún así se sentía como si estuviera esperando en la puerta del banco para que sus compinches saliesen de un momento a otro con el botín.

A pesar de eso no estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad?

Estaba desesperado, necesitaba desahogarse, hablar con alguien. Las cosas con Elena no mejoraban nada, en realidad pareciera que empeoraban y él necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar.

Cuando pensó con quien contaba en su vida, llego a la triste conclusión de que no tenía a nadie. Estaba completamente solo. La única amiga que había tenido en los últimos años había sido Rose, pero las cosas no habían acabado nada bien. Pensó en llamarla, en probar a ver si ella al menos le escucharía aunque antes le gritara e insultara... Quizá no fuese de sus más brillantes ideas, pero aquí estaba: aparcado en una calle en mitad de la noche esperando.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió sobresaltándole al entrar alguien y sentarse.

Joder que frío, ¿por qué no has entrado al portal? - le preguntó frotándose las manos.

¿Y arriesgarme a ver a tu mujer? Ni de coña - negó Damon con ímpetu ante la divertida risita de Stefan.

Bueno, entonces ¿puedo decir "te lo dije"? Porque nunca se lo he dicho a nadie... - le dijo sonriente y esperanzado.

No, no puedes - refunfuñó Damon.

¿Qué esperabas, Damon? ¿Has entrado ya en razón? Creo que podríais hasta pedir una anulación, quiero decir, técnicamente el matrimonio no se ha consumado, ¿no? - sonrió Stefan, parecía divertirse un poco con el malestar de Damon.

Difícil si no quiere ni que estemos en la misma planta de la casa… - murmuró Damon nada divertido.

Vuelvo a decir, ¿qué esperabas?

No sé, no sé qué esperaba, Stefan. Pensé… no pensé - reconoció Damon.

Y ahí está la clave…

¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Iba a llevarse a mi hija y yo ya no las vería nunca a ella ni a Elena…

Nadie iba a llevarse a nadie, Damon - le cortó Stefan.

¿No? Ya lo hizo una vez, me mintió diciéndome que no estaba embarazada, Laura podría haber nacido y yo no lo sabría… Me he perdido todo, ¿sabes? Seguro que tú fuiste a todas las ecografías de tu hija, que estuviste en el parto, que le hablaste en la tripa de su madre, que cuidaste de las dos… ¿Y yo? Tan sólo no quería perderme nada más… ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Todo menos obligarla…

Yo no la obligué, le di una elección, para mi no era una opción no estar con Laura, y si ella quiere estar con Laura tenía que estar conmigo, es todo lo que le dije… No la obligué, ella podría haberme dejado a mi la custodia y yo la habría dejado ver a la niña todas las veces que ella hubiese querido.

¿Pero no es eso lo que no querías para ti? ¿Cómo piensas que ella lo iba a aceptar?

No lo sé… yo no lo sé… Yo la quiero Stefan, y verla cómo me habla, cómo me trata… ella me odia… No puedo soportarlo…

Pues divorciaos…

¡No! - gritó no queriendo ni plantearse esa opción.

Vamos a ver, ¿para qué me has llamado si no escuchas nada de lo que te digo?

Para hablar con alguien… estoy solo en la casa, se me cae el mundo encima… Sólo hablo con Laura y eso es sólo cuando Elena me deja que han sido tres veces en los últimos cinco días…

Lo siento - le dijo Stefan, al pensar él mismo en lo que aquello podría significar para él si le pasara con su esposa e hijas.

Eres un buen tío, Stefan - le sonrió Damon.

Tú también me caes bien - sonrió Stefan - Tengo buenos presentimientos contigo, aunque hasta ahora sólo la hayas cagado estrepitosamente…

¿Qué puedo hacer? - preguntó Damon con algo de desesperación en la voz.

Pues si no quieres divorciarte no te queda otra que aguantar… Aguantar y esperar a ver si algo cambia… Yo también creo que ella te quiere… Quizá con algo de tiempo y espacio…

Eso hago, ya le doy espacio - aclaró - y el espacio me ahoga… suspiró echándose sobre el volante.

Bueno, pues me llamas y charlamos, ¿vale? - le sugirió Stefan - Pero a otra hora, que le he dicho a Kath que creía que me había dejado algo en el coche, así que me voy - dijo empezando a marcharse.

¿Le has mentido? - se sorprendió Damon.

Una mentirijilla piadosa, mejor eso que decirle que tú venías o habría bajado ella a verte - dijo Stefan guiñándole y se rió a carcajadas ante la expresión horrorizada de Damon.

Me voy - se despidió palmeándole el hombro.

Gracias, Stefan. De verdad, no tenías por qué… Bueno, eso, que gracias - dijo Damon sin acabar de encontrar las palabras que expresaran mejor lo agradecido que se sentía por poder contar con el chico.

Piensa lo que te he dicho, Damon - dijo Stefan serio justo antes de cerrar la puerta y echar a correr hasta el portal.

Damon estuvo dando varias vueltas con el coche antes de volver a casa.

Había pensado tan de repente en salir a hablar con Stefan, que cuando el chico le respondió a su mensaje diciéndole que podían quedar no le había dicho a Elena que iba a salir de casa.

Ahora no sabía qué podría decirle al llegar… Quizá ella estuviera ya acostada y no le haría falta inventarse una excusa, porque no podría contarle lo que de verdad había hecho ni por qué.

Pero tampoco quería mentirle… ¿Y si pensaba mal de él? ¿Y si pensaba que estaba quizá viéndose con otra? Elena ya no confiaba en él y lo último que necesitaba era descubrirle en una mentira… Tal vez Stefan le contara que se habían visto y si él la había mentido ¿qué pensaría ella? Pensaría que él no confiaba en ella y eso no era así. Maldita sea él quería hacer las cosas bien, quería llegar a casa y contarle a Elena dónde había estado, quizá si le dijera que había ido a hablar con Stefan porque no se sentía bien, porque necesitaba saber cómo mejorar tras las cosas con ella esa desastrosa semana… quizá Elena le dijera cómo hacerlo. Pero ¿y si le decía lo mismo que Stefan? ¿Y si le decía que su única salida era el divorcio y perderlas para siempre?

Se pondría de rodillas ante ella si hacía falta, pero no las perdería, no podía perderlas, no podía perderlas a las dos. Él le había prometido a Laura que lo alegraría todo… tenía que cumplir su promesa, tenía que conseguir que todo volviese a estar bien con Elena, tenía que conseguirlo. Los dos le debían a esa pequeña niña el tener un hogar feliz, y él sabía que podía conseguirlo. Él sabía cómo era la vida con Elena, su dulce Elena…. No… no se podía rendir.

Entró en casa decidido a contarle a Elena todo y se la encontró en el pasillo, volviendo de la cocina con una botella de agua en una mano y una manzana en la otra.

Me vuelvo a la cama - le dijo Elena empezando a girarse cuando él cerró la puerta.

Elena, yo… No quiero que pienses que… He salido a…

¿Te he preguntado yo dónde estabas? - le cortó Elena seca.

No - respondió Damon agachando la cabeza.

¿Crees que me importa? - volvió a preguntarle con rabia, porque sí que le importaba, sí que se preocupó cuando oyó ruido y vió que Damon salía sin decirle a dónde iba y había estado pensando en dónde habría podido estar y en si estaba bien y en por qué no le había mandado ni un mensaje ni nada hasta que lo había visto abrir la puerta, había estado tan preocupada que hasta se había vuelto a saltar la cena, pero eso no iba a decírselo a él.

¿Te importa? - preguntó Damon levantando levemente la cabeza y mirándola entre sus largas pestañas.

Aquella mirada la hizo enfurecer aún más, la actitud de Damon la hacía a ella parecer la mala, y ella no era la mala, ¡ella era la víctima! ¿Dónde estaba el Damon que gritaba y exigía? ¿Dónde estaba el Damon que le respondía a todas sus provocaciones? ¿Por qué la miraba ahora con cara de pena y arrepentimiento? ¿Ahora se arrepentía? ¿Ahora lo sentía? ¿Sufría con como ella le trataba? ¡Ella aún no le había oído pedirle perdón!

¡Ojalá no hubieras vuelto! - le gritó y se giró rápidamente para salir corriendo de allí.

Pero el movimiento fue demasiado rápido, llevaba días sin comer bien y sin descansar cuidando de Laura, empeñada en hacerlo casi todo ella sola y en esquivar a Damon. Y el cansancio, las emociones y el hambre le pasaron factura.

Sintió una sensación de mareo y se apoyó en la pared de las escaleras para tratar de sujetarse, la consciencia se le iba, notaba como todo se ponía borroso y se oscurecía.

¡Elena! - fue lo último que oyó justo antes de dejar su cuerpo caer, y encontrarse con unos fuertes brazos que la sujetaban, en lugar del esperado contacto con el frio suelo de las escaleras.


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

**_DICIEMBRE 2014_**

Elena notó calorcito y se acurrucó un poco más. Estaba tan cansada… Se sentía a gusto pero a la vez estaba agotada y era como si no pudiera abrir los ojos.

Oía como de lejos unas voces y le costaba concentrarse en ellas, no acababa de oír toda la conversación que le llegaba como si la oyese debajo del agua.

_"__Esta mamá necesita más ayuda" "Sí, doctor" "Normal en las…. con el bebé y el no dormir… alimentación… cuidar… por eso el padre también tiene que estar ahí, tener un hijo es cosa de dos… trabajo y demás, pero la familia … lo primero" "Sí, haremos como usted ha dicho… descansar y… gracias y disculpe… sí, gracias… apuntado, sí… claro…"_

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y rápidamente el cansancio le pudo, dejándola plácidamente dormida.

Más tarde, Elena notó como que volvía a despertar, le pareció como que hubiese dormido durante un día entero, le pesaba el cuerpo y aún sentía que los párpados los tenía de plomo de tanto como le pesaban.

Ahora una voz le llegaba desde mucho más cerca, y reconoció claramente que era Damon quien hablaba, pero no estaba hablando con ella.

Sí, mi niña, ya. Ya sé que no es igual de rico que el de mamá, peque, pero mamá está cansada y tenemos que cuidarla - oyó que decía.

Pero a que papi lo ha hecho bien, ¿verdad? - Elena casi pudo imaginar la sonrisa en su voz y notó algo cálido dentro al pensar en Damon con Laura y en la dulzura especial con que le hablaba.

Además ha sido divertido ir a la farmacia, ¿verdad? Ha sido nuestra primera salida juntos, peque ha sido genial, verás cuando vayamos al parque… - sonrió Damon acunando a la niña mientras le daba el biberón.

¿Farmacia? Pensó Elena alarmada. ¿Qué hacía Damon yendo a una farmacia a esas horas de la noche y con su hija? ¿Y que hacía Damon con su hija y en su habitación? Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al verse en una habitación que no era la suya, la consciencia le fue volviendo poco a poco y acabó por reconocer el cuarto como la habitación principal, se incorporó de un salto y notó un nuevo mareo teniendo que cerrar los ojos de golpe y llevándose las manos a la cabeza para tratar de recomponerse.

Elena - oyó a Damon acercarse a ella con preocupación - No te levantes, ha dicho el médico que tienes que descansar - le dijo.

¿Medico? - abrió los ojos Elena - ¿Qué medico? - le preguntó - ¿¡Y qué le estás dando a la niña!? - preguntó molesta al ver a Damon con un biberón.

Leche, es lo que ha dicho el médico, he comprado la que me ha dicho, está todo ahí - le dijo Damon señalándole un papel que había sobre la mesilla.

¿Y qué hago yo aquí? ¿Qué hago en este cuarto? ¿Qué hago en esta cama? - preguntaba desesperada - ¡AYUDAME A SALIR DE AQUÍ! - le gritó cuando vio que se encontraba aún débil para levantarse y se echó sobre la almohada un poco mareada.

Le estoy dando el biberón a la peque… ¿No puedes esperar un poco? - le preguntó Damon con la niña aún en brazos en pie junto a la cama.

No tiene que tomar biberón, no tiene que tomar biberón… - murmuró Elena cerrando los ojos.

Elena, es lo que ha dicho el médico, que estabas agotada y que tenía que ayudarte y que tenias anemia y que Laura tenía que comer leche de fórmula, para que te repongas y que tampoco ella se alimente mal…

Ahora ni siquiera valgo para alimentar a mi hija… - murmuró Elena triste mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

No digas eso, Elena. Eres una madre estupenda, la mejor del mundo. ¿A que sí peque? - preguntó a Laura mientras la alimentaba - ¿A que mamá es la mejor madre del mundo? ¿Ves? - sonrió mirando a Elena - Laura está de acuerdo conmigo, no te machaques, Elena. Es sólo que tienes que descansar un poco y dejar que te ayude.

_"__No quiero tu ayuda"_ - fue lo que pensó Elena, pero las palabras no le salieron por lo cansada que se sentía y el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta al oír a Damon decirle esas cosas hablando con Laura.

Elena estaba tan débil que ni se dio cuenta como se había quedado dormida hasta que notó que la movían, abrió los ojos y vio a Damon cogiéndola en brazos.

¿Qué haces? - le preguntó medio adormilada.

Shhh - la arrulló Damon - Duérmete, no te preocupes, voy a llevarte a tu cama - le dijo susurrando.

Elena no protestó ante esa idea, y estando tan cansada como estaba se dejó llevar apoyando la cabeza en el cuerpo del chico.

Yo no te he traído aquí para hacerte sentir mal, Elena - empezó explicándole Damon mientras la llevaba en brazos - es sólo… - se calló avergonzado.

¿Sólo? - preguntó Elena sin abrir los ojos pero con curiosidad, el estado en el que se encontraba la hacía estar menos agresiva o enfadada con Damon y hasta podía mantener con él una conversación medio civilizada, además el tono de voz del chico llamó su atención.

Es igual, Elena, es una tontería… No hables, que no quiero que te espabiles. Descansa, yo me ocupo de todo - dijo Damon dando por zanjada la conversación.

En realidad cuando pensó que lo mejor era llamar a un médico ante el desmayo de Elena y lo preocupado que estaba por ella había sentido que se moriría de vergüenza si el médico llegaba y atendía a la madre de su hija en otra habitación diferente a la suya y ahora se avergonzaba de explicarle eso a Elena, no entendería el por qué lo había hecho y no quería causar una nueva discusión. Ya había tenido que soportar bastantes miradas de desagrado por parte del viejo doctor de que Elena estaba enferma por su culpa, y se sintió morir al pensar que fuese verdad. Elena no estaba comiendo bien y él le había dejado el espacio que ella le pedía, pero al hacerlo todo el cuidado de Laura había caído sobre la chica y ahora estaba convencido en no dejar que eso pasara más, aunque para ello tuviese que discutir en alguna ocasión, cosa que él trataba de evitar con todas sus fuerzas. Soportaba sin rechistar todos los rechazos, desplantes y malos comentarios de Elena porque pensaba que se merecía que ella le tratara así y también tenía la esperanza de que todo cambiaría, pero los aguantaba por ella, porque a él no le importaba pasarlo mal si era para en cierto modo compensar algo a Elena, pero si el apartarse hacía que Elena estuviese enfermando ahora no se iba a apartar más.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Damon la dejó suavemente en la cama y la arropó.

Laura está aquí en el cuarto contigo, pero yo estaré cerca, por favor al menos hoy si se despierta no te levantes, ¿vale? - le pidió, no estando muy seguro de si estaba dormida o despierta.

¿Elena? - le preguntó.

Mmm - contestó ella cerrando más los ojos.

No te levantes - volvió a decirle, pero Elena ya no le respondió.

Damon no pudo resistirse al verla así relajada en la cama y se acercó muy despacio y con mucho cuidado a darle un suave beso en la frente. Después se acercó a comprobar que Laura estuviese dormida también en su cuna y salió.

Aquella mañana Elena se despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor, tan sólo notó una leve sensación de mareo al incorporarse, pero tras estar un momento sentada en la cama se le pasó.

No recordaba muy bien cómo había llegado allí, sólo que Damon la había llevado en algún momento de la noche, había pensado que aquello había sido un sueño extraño, pero ahora al verse en su habitación supo que no lo había soñado, igual que no había soñado el suave beso que Damon le había dado en la frente. Frunció el ceño enfadada y se limpió la frente con la manga del pijama, para borrar de su piel cualquier rastro de los labios de Damon en ella.

Echó un vistazo a Laura dormida en la cuna junto a ella y pensó que le daría tiempo a bajar y prepararse algo para desayunar puesto que tenía hambre.

Damon estaba echado despierto mirando al techo. No estaba en una postura demasiado cómoda así que no había conseguido dormir demasiado en toda la noche, tampoco habían ayudado las mil y una preocupaciones que tenía por su situación con Elena, que no sólo no había mejorado sino que ahora era bastante más complicada con ella encontrándose mal. Se sentía como culpable de que fuese así, y en cierta medida puede que así fuera, por lo que la culpa y el malestar no le dejaban dormir tranquilo.

Al oír la puerta abriéndose se levantó de un salto de la manta donde se había acostado durante la noche y la escondió un poco como pudo tras sus piernas empujándola con los pies antes de enfrentarse a una sorprendida Elena.

¿Qué haces levantada? – le preguntó tratando de que la chica le mirara por un momento y dejase de mirar a sus piernas que seguían peleándose con las mantas.

¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó Elena ignorándole.

Nada – quiso negar Damon – Deberías volverte a la cama, ¿necesitas algo? – le preguntó. Elena le miró de arriba abajo y miró las mantas a sus pies antes de responder.

¿Has dormido aquí? – le preguntó extrañada.

Sí – reconoció Damon un poco avergonzado agachando la cabeza y llevándose una mano al cabello para revolvérselo.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Elena sin salir de su asombro.

Pues porque tú no querías dormir en el cuarto grande… - empezó a explicar Damon sin mirarla – Y bueno, pues así… estaba cerca si lloraba Laura o algo… No quería molestarte…

Elena no supo qué contestarle a eso.

Se sintió terriblemente mal de pensar que Damon hubiese dormido en el suelo del pasillo sobre lo que parecía sólo una manta, y también se sintió molesta por haberse sentido mal. Damon no tenía que haberla acostado en su cama en primer lugar. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle tan difícil estar enfadada con él? ¿Por qué no se comportaba como un capullo y le facilitaba el odiarle? ¿Por qué con cada cosa que hacía por ella la hacía sentirse agradecida y reconfortada? Incluso a veces la hacía sentir culpable por no portarse mejor con él.

¿Querías algo? – le preguntó Damon sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Iba a bajar a desayunar, aprovechando que Laura está dormida – dijo la chica.

Yo te traigo el desayuno – se ofreció Damon rápidamente – Por favor – añadió ante la cara de indecisión de Elena – El médico ha dicho que descanses…

Está bien – accedió Elena a regañadientes – Me vuelvo a la cama – dijo dándose la vuelta.

Elena estaba sentada en la cama de brazos cruzados y de no muy buen humor cuando Damon apareció por la puerta sonriendo con la bandeja del desayuno. No le agradaba verlo contento, no soportaba que se saliera con la suya.

Espero que te guste – dijo el chico acercándole la bandeja y colocándosela para que pudiese comer.

A Elena se le hizo la boca agua ante todo lo que Damon le había preparado, pero sus ojos se fijaron en la flor que le había puesto sobre la servilleta. Elena cogió la flor y la tiró al suelo molesta, la mirada de Damon cambió y su alegría se hundió ante ese gesto, pero Laura se despertó llorando antes de que ninguno de los dos dijese nada y Damon suspiró cogiendo el biberón que había traído para la niña.

Elena terminó su desayuno lanzando furtivas miradas a Damon quien permanecía tranquilo en la habitación ocupándose de Laura, le había dado el biberón y le había cambiado el pañal y ahora la mecía tarareándole una nana.

Voy a darme una ducha – dijo Elena levantándose de la cama y apartando la bandeja.

Bien – dijo Damon – estaré aquí con Laura por si me necesitas.

No creo que te necesite, Damon. Ya estoy mejor – le dijo Elena queriendo que se fuese de allí.

Bueno, estaré un ratito con Laura entonces – sonrió Damon mirando a la niña y volviendo a cantarle.

No le cantes esa canción – le dijo Elena mientras sacaba la ropa molesta por no poder librarse de él fácilmente.

Pero es nuestra canción… - murmuró Damon con un pequeño nudo en la garganta al decirle aquello a Elena.

Por eso mismo – dijo Elena seca y se encerró en el baño.

Cuando Elena salió de la ducha vio que Damon se había dormido con la niña en brazos que estaba dormida también. Damon no debía de haber dormido nada en toda la noche si se había quedado así dormido, pensó.

Una vez más el corazón se le dividió, entre lo que ver a Damon con su hija en brazos en actitud apacible le transmitía y en cómo se sentía tras lo que Damon le había hecho. Necesitaba descargarse con él, necesitaba desahogar su rabia y desesperación o se volvería loca.

Se acercó y con cuidado le retiró a Damon a la niña de los brazos para no despertarlo y tras dejar la niña en la cuna sin ningún cuidado lo despertó.

¡Damon! – le susurró moviéndolo, el chico dio un bote y enseguida notó la falta de la niña en sus manos asustándose más aún.

Laura – se alertó pensando que se le había caído la niña al dormirse, buscándola como un loco.

La he cogido yo – le calmó Elena, aunque el tono que usó no era para calmarle en absoluto - ¿Cómo se te ocurre dormirte con ella en brazos así sentado? – le reprochó.

No me he dado cuenta… yo…

¿No ves que se te podría haber caído? ¿Y así quieres que confíe en ti? – siguió Elena dando rienda suelta a toda la rabia que sentía.

No, Elena, no sé cómo ha pasado… Me muero si se llega a caer… Yo nunca le haría nada… Elena, créeme por favor – le pidió Damon levantándose y tratando de tocarla para hacer énfasis en que le creyese.

¿Puedes salir de mi cuarto? – le pidió Elena.

Pero Elena, por favor, ha sido un error, no me volverá a pasar, no volveré a sentarme con ella en brazos si estoy cansado, pero no me digas que no puedo coger más a la niña, por favor… - le suplicó.

Sal, Damon - volvió a decirle Elena.

Pero Elena… escúchame un momento, por favor… - seguía Damon agobiado.

Nadie ha dicho que no puedas coger a la niña, Damon – le cortó Elena apiadándose un poco de él – Solo te he pedido que tengas más cuidado, ¿puedes salir? – le pidió.

Gracias, Elena – dijo Damon justo antes de salir de la habitación, y Elena se echó en la cama con un gran suspiro.

Durante el día, Damon fue un par de veces a ver qué tal estaba Elena, a llevarle el almuerzo o alguna cosa que ella le hubiese pedido a regañadientes y a pasar rato con Laura para que Elena descansara. Una de esas veces incluso se la había llevado al salón para dejar a la chica dormir. Elena no le protestó, necesitaba el descanso y pensó que cuanto antes se recuperara antes podría volver a tomar el control de la situación como había hecho hasta ahora. Era una tontería discutir con Damon y volver a sufrir un desmayo o peor, lo que aquello podría provocar en la sobreprotección del chico no quería ni pensarlo. Pero a pesar de no protestar demasiado, no estaba para nada contenta con la situación.

Por la noche, Damon entró llevando una bandeja con la cena y la dejó junto a la cama de Elena, en la mesita de noche. Ella estaba leyendo un libro, ya se encontraba mucho mejor. El haber descansado y comido durante todo ese día le había venido bien, pero no pensaba reconocerle a Damon nada de aquello, no pensaba decirle que tenía razón y que necesitaba descansar y que él la ayudara. No quería necesitar nada de él, y aunque se había conformado en que al menos durante ese día no protestaría por la debilidad que había sentido que hasta le quitaban las ganas de discutir con él, no pensaba agradecerle que la cuidara o que la ayudase con Laura.

Le he preparado el biberón – le dijo Damon y Elena vio como el chico tomaba la temperatura de la leche echándose un poco en su muñeca y luego se acercaba a recoger a Laura quien estaba despierta y moviéndose en su cuna esperando por la comida.

Aquella tarde, Elena le había dado el pecho a la niña ya que seguía teniendo leche y era bueno para ambas, pero siguiendo las instrucciones del médico, Damon le había comentado que sería bueno alternarlo con biberones, así él podría ayudar mientras ella descansaba y Laura estaría correctamente alimentada y Elena se repondría más pronto.

Una vez más, la chica no se había sentido con fuerzas para discutir con él, y aunque la idea en un principio no le había hecho demasiada gracia se había conformado igual que se había conformado con pasarse todo el día en cama, pero ahora al ver a Damon sonriente sentado con la niña en brazos mientras que la alimentaba se la estaban llevando los demonios.

Damon terminó con Laura y la colocó en la cuna ya dormida, se acercó a Elena quien estaba acostada en la cama y le retiró la bandeja.

¿Necesitas algo más? – le preguntó.

No – contestó Elena – Sólo quiero dormir, cierra por favor – le pidió – Ah – añadió haciendo a Damon girarse mientras se alejaba – Y por lo que más quieras ¡no se te ocurra dormir en el pasillo! – se alteró Elena.

Pero yo quiero estar cerca por si me necesitas – explicó Damon – No me importa, de verdad…

Pero a mí sí – se quejó Elena - ¿Es que quieres que no pegue ojo en toda la noche de pensar que vas a estar ahí al lado incómodo? ¿Eso quieres? ¿Darme pena? ¿Qué me sienta mal por ti? – le preguntó realmente molesta, porque así era como se sentía y no le gustaba.

No… - murmuró Damon cabizbajo – Yo sólo quería ayudar…

¡Pues así no ayudas! – gritó exasperada sin pensar en que con ello pudiera despertar a Laura, que por suerte no se despertó - ¿Sabes? – siguió diciéndole a Damon sin pensar – A lo mejor es bueno que esté mal de salud – le dijo – Así eso de hasta que la muerte nos separe me llega más pronto que tarde…

¿Cómo… cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó Damon casi sin voz y con los ojos abiertos como platos - ¿Cómo podrías pensar en eso siquiera? Tú que te has criado sin madre… ¿Tanto… tanto me odias, Elena? ¿Tanto me odias que le harías eso a Laura?

Elena no le respondió.

Ella en el fondo sabía que había exagerado, por nada del mundo pensaría en dejar a su hija, jamás consideraría la muerte como una salida para nada, y menos después de tener a Laura. Si algo era Laura para ella eran las fuerzas para seguir adelante, por estar con ella era por lo que estaba aguantando todo esto. Pero al ver en la cara de Damon el dolor que eso le había producido, ver el daño que le habían hecho sus palabras, se calló, para no traicionarse a sí misma diciéndole que lo sentía, y lo único que hizo fue apartarle la mirada, antes de que Damon la viese dudar, ya que toda la rabia que sintiera hacía un momento empezaba a disipársele al ver el dolor de él, como siempre le pasaba. Y cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas cuando oyó el click de la puerta al cerrarse cuando Damon salió.

Elena seguía dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Se sentía mal por haberle dicho aquello a Damon y sentía la necesidad de disculparse con él. Quería hacerle daño, sí, sin duda. Pero tampoco le agradaba pensar que él creyese que era capaz de preferir morirse y abandonar a Laura a estar con él en la casa. Sentía que se había pasado con él y le debía una disculpa, por lo menos para acallar su conciencia y conseguir dormirse como tanto necesitaba.

Se levantó y se acercó sigilosa a la habitación de Damon. En el silencio de la noche le pareció oír unos ruidos que le llegaban desde el cuarto del chico, y al acercarse a pegar la oreja oyó claramente que el ruido eran unos sollozos que provenían del interior.

Toda la culpabilidad que sintiera por Damon se convirtió en rabia al ver que realmente le había hecho mucho daño y que el chico lloraba sin consuelo en su habitación, volvió a sentirse como un monstruo y eso no hizo sino que se enfadase aún más con él y ya no quisiera disculparse en absoluto.

¡No puedes hacer esto! - gritó abriendo la puerta de par en par al entrar en la habitación, haciendo que la puerta rebotase contra la pared del golpe.

Elena… - de incorporó Damon en la cama asustado y secándose las lágrimas.

¡No puedes hacerme sentir como un monstruo haciéndote la víctima! - gritó Elena acercándose a él - ¡No tienes ningún derecho a llorar! ¡No tienes derecho!

Elena… yo… - Damon tenía la garganta seca por haber llorado y estaba sin palabras ante la furia de Elena.

¡Maldito seas! - gritó Elena dándole un empujón y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un nuevo portazo.

Elena se encerró en su habitación llorando ella ahora y temiendo que Damon fuese a su cuarto a pedirle disculpas o a hablar con ella no durmió apenas en toda la noche.

Pero Damon no fue a la habitación de Elena hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando dio dos golpes en la puerta y la abrió sin entrar en la habitación, quedándose en el marco. Estaba completamente vestido de traje, con la corbata aún sin acabar de abrochar.

Elena - dijo mirando al suelo - Venía a decirte que me voy a trabajar… tú ya estás mejor y le he pedido a la señora Forbes que venga a ayudarte en lo que necesites… Volveré tarde - le dijo y cogió el pomo de la puerta para cerrar.

Creía que estabas de vacaciones - le dijo Elena sorprendida por que volviese a la oficina cuando aún le quedaba casi una de las dos semanas que le dijo que se había tomado.

Yo… - Damon no la miró al responder - Ha surgido un tema y tengo que ir… - fue todo lo que le dijo antes de cerrar.

Pero no era cierto, Damon simplemente no sabía qué hacer y no era capaz de enfrentarse a la mirada de Elena, por lo que escaparse a la oficina era lo único que se le había ocurrido.

Elena se quedó sentada en la cama en silencio, dentro de ella, se sentía triste porque Damon tuviese que volver a trabajar, aunque la convivencia con él estaba siendo un completo desastre, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, en la parte más masoquista de su ser, esa que aún le quería… quería tenerlo allí con ella.


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

**_NOCHEVIEJA 2006_**

Tras la fiesta de Navidad en que Damon había dejado a Elena para irse a casa de Ric a celebrar con sus amigos y había tenido que volverse tan sólo una hora después porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella esperándole llorando en casa y había dormido toda la noche buena con ella en sus brazos, Damon había tomado la determinación de tratar de alejarse de ella.

No era sano lo que tenían, ni era sano ni normal lo que estaban haciendo. Elena y él eran hermanos, pero su relación empezaba a no ser normal de hermanos, los celos y la necesidad que Elena tenía de él no eran los que debería de tener por un hermano, y lo que él sentía por ella al tenerla entre sus brazos y cerrar los ojos para aspirar su aroma tampoco era lo que debía de sentir un hermano.

Con suerte, aquel año todo cambiaría, tan sólo le quedaban en casa unos pocos meses y pronto se iría a la universidad y Elena y todo aquello quedaría atrás para él.

Empezando con la fiesta de nuevo año, Damon se había ido con sus amigos y esta vez se había obligado a sí mismo a estar de fiesta hasta altas horas de la madrugada, aunque al final la fiesta para él hubiese sido estar sentado en el sillón del salón de Ric bebiéndose un par de cervezas mientras miraba los programas especiales que daban en la tele sin voz y a su alrededor todo el mundo desfasaba a lo grande.

Cuando llegó a su habitación a altas horas de la madrugada y empezó a quitarse la ropa echándola por el suelo o por donde pillaba a punto estuvo de llevarse el susto de su vida al ver a Elena acostada en su cama. Se acercó a la chica llevando solo los vaqueros puestos y la empezó a despertar.

Elena – le susurró moviéndola un poco – Eh, Elena, despierta…

¿Damon? – preguntó la chica medio adormilada.

No – se rió el chico por lo bajo - ¿Quién voy a ser? Anda, vete a tu cama… ¿Qué haces aquí?

No me has felicitado el año nuevo… - murmuró Elena triste incorporándose en la cama.

¿Por eso estás aquí? – le preguntó – Te podría haber felicitado por la mañana… - le dijo él.

Pero no es igual… No lo hemos visto juntos, no hemos contado juntos la cuenta atrás… No estabas aquí… – susurró Elena las últimas palabras con tristeza.

Bueno, las cosas cambian, Elena – le dijo Damon un poco incómodo, a él también le habría gustado pasar ese rato con ella, pero sabía que si no se hubiese ido temprano cuando lo pensó, y ella hubiera tenido oportunidad de pedirle que se quedara no habría podido irse como le había pasado en la noche de navidad.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Elena.

¿Por qué, qué? – le preguntó él frotándose los ojos.

¿Por qué tienen que cambiar las cosas, Damon? Yo no quiero que cambien, ¿por qué tienen que cambiar? – insistía ella.

Pues yo que sé, Elena, pues porque las cosas son así… - resopló exasperado revolviéndose el pelo.

Pues no me gusta, Damon… - musitó ella.

Ya… - murmuró Damon – A mí tampoco… Anda, vete a tu cama, que me quiero acostar – le pidió.

¿No puedo quedarme aquí? – preguntó Elena alarmada.

No, no puedes – le dijo él cansado.

¿Por qué no? – preguntó la chica sin comprender.

Pues porque… porque no… porque… no… no está bien… - trató de explicarse Damon.

¿No está bien? – preguntó ella – Si el otro día dormimos juntos… No lo entiendo, Damon. Si yo quiero dormir contigo, te he echado mucho de menos… ¿Por qué no está bien?

¡Pues porque no lo está! – se molestó Damon ya más que incómodo.

¿Es que tú ya no me quieres? – preguntó Elena con un nudo en la voz.

¿Qué? – le preguntó él girándose hacia ella.

¿Ya no me quieres, ya no quieres estar conmigo?

¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso, Elena? Sabes que te quiero más que a nadie. Sólo tú y siempre contigo, ¿recuerdas? – le dijo tomándole de la mano y cogiendo la pequeña pulsera de plata que él le había regalado esas navidades y que ponía esa misma inscripción.

¿De verdad? – preguntó la chica apretando su mano más aún, esperanzada por lo que le acababa de decir.

De verdad, Elena. Sólo tú – dijo Damon acercándole a abrazarla y besarle los cabellos, cerrando los ojos ante la intensidad de lo que esas palabras significaban para él y el daño que también le hacían al pensarlas y sentirlas.

Te quiero – susurró Elena abrazándose a él.

Yo también te quiero – dijo Damon – Anda, échate a un lado, vamos a dormir – le pidió tumbándose en la cama junto a ella, y pensando que una noche más no le haría nada, que una noche más al menos se podría permitir pensar que aquello estaba bien.

**_DICIEMBRE 2014_**

El día de trabajo no fue para nada la válvula de escape que Damon había pensado.

Como todo estaba organizado para que no se notase su ausencia y además las vacaciones de navidad estaban próximas, apenas tenía nada con que ocupar su mente. Así que no pudo evitar pasarse el día entero pensando en cómo echaba de menos estar en casa, cómo echaba de menos pasar tiempo con su hija, y cuánto necesitaba estar con Elena, a pesar de que las cosas estaban peor que nunca entre ellos.

Quizá unos pocos días separados les hiciesen bien, que se enfriase el dolor y Elena se pusiera mejor y tuviese tiempo quizá de echarle un poquito de menos y de no mirarle como si su sola presencia en la misma habitación que ella le desagradara.

Llegó a casa entrada la noche, no porque hubiera estado trabajando hasta tan tarde, sino porque como le había dicho a Elena pensaba llegar tarde a casa aquella noche.

Cuando llegó encontró en la cocina a la señora Forbes secándose las manos con un paño.

Damon, hola, qué tarde… – le dijo mirando el reloj de la cocina – ¿Está usted bien? – le preguntó la amable señora que, aunque mantuviera las distancias en el trato ahora que Damon era un adulto, prácticamente les había criado a él y a Elena.

Sí – mintió Damon – un día cansado, eso es todo.

Le he dejado cena en la nevera – sonrió la mujer maternalmente – Elena hace ya rato que cenó y me dijo que ya no me necesitaría más, por eso me iba ya. ¿Quiere usted algo más? – preguntó.

No, gracias – respondió Damon mientras se desabrochaba la corbata sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina – Cenaré y me iré a la cama.

Bueno, entonces me retiro… - dijo la mujer dejando el trapo perfectamente colocado sobre la mesa - ¿Desea usted que venga mañana? – Desde que Damon vivía solo en la casa había prescindido de tener a servicio viviendo allí, ahora el jardinero, el personal de limpieza o la propia señora Forbes solo acudían cuando Damon lo solicitaba. Damon había intentado que la propia señora se jubilase dada su edad, pero ella le comentó que le gustaba sentirse útil cuidando del señor de la casa, y a Damon le había dado pena buscar a otra persona, ya que le tenía cariño y sabía que aunque la estricta y formal ama de llaves se empeñase en hablarle de usted y jamás hubiera tenido con él un gesto como un beso o un abrazo también les tenía en estima a él y su familia.

Bien, buenas noches… ¿Le ha dicho Elena que no la necesita mañana? Quizá debería venir a ver si puede echarle una mano, yo también tengo que trabajar – dijo Damon.

Bien, eso haré – sonrió la mujer – Buenas noches, señor – dijo empezando a salir de la cocina.

Buenas noches – murmuró Damon mirándose las manos sobre la mesa con cansancio.

Ah, ¿señor?

¿Sí?

Es muy bonita la niña de la señorita Elena – sonrió la señora Forbes – Me alegro mucho de que usted se las haya traído a casa para cuidarlas, es usted un buen hermano, señor… - asintió.

Ya… - murmuró Damon, demasiado cansado y demasiado abatido como para corregir a la anciana mujer en su error.

Damon se quedó un rato más a solas en la cocina pensando en si cenaba o no hasta que decidió no cenar e irse a la cama.

Cuando pasó junto a la habitación de Elena le pudieron unas incontenibles ganas de entrar y ver qué tal habían pasado el día las dos y quizá con suerte tener un poco entre sus brazos a Laura, pero cuando pegó la oreja a la puerta todo lo que le llegó fue silencio, así que suspiró pegando la frente contra la puerta y se marchó a su habitación.

Pasaron así dos días más, en los que Damon se iba temprano por la mañana, deteniéndose ante la puerta de Elena con la mano levantada y el puño cerrado pero marchándose después sin atreverse a llamar y volviendo a la noche ya tarde encerrándose solo en su habitación.

El viernes por la tarde, Elena estaba en su cuarto cambiando los pañales a Laura cuando oyó un gran estruendo, un ruido como de cristales o de alguien que se hubiese caído o ambas cosas y cogió a la niña para asomarse al pasillo preocupada.

Miró a un lado y a otro y vio a Damon bajando las escaleras de la buhardilla maldiciendo y llevando una caja que colocó junto a otra que tenía en el suelo.

¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? - le preguntó acercándose a él.

Se me ha caído una caja con vajilla o algo, no sé, espero que no fuera bonito - sonrió Damon.

Has vuelto pronto - le comentó Elena sin poder evitar que eso le alegrara un poco.

Sí… - dijo Damon nervioso revolviéndose el pelo.

¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Elena al darse cuenta de que había algo que el chico le quería decir pero que no se atrevía a decirle.

Elena… mañana… mañana es nochebuena… y en esta casa no parece ni que sea navidad… había pensado poner el árbol, algún adorno… ¿te importa? Podríamos hacerlo juntos… con Laura…- le preguntó tímido.

Está bien - le dijo Elena, por muy pocas ganas que tuviera de celebrar nada con Damon a ella también le hacía ilusión la primera navidad de Laura.

Bien - sonrió Damon - Bien, he bajado el árbol al salón - le dijo señalando las cajas a sus pies - Ahora bajo los adornos - sonrió y subió las escaleras hasta la buhardilla saltando de dos en dos los escalones,

Al rato, en el salón, Damon colocó el gran árbol junto a la chimenea y acercó las cajas con los adornos que había bajado de la buhardilla para abrirlas y empezar a buscar adornos con los que decorar.

Mira qué luces más bonitas, peque – sonrió acercándose a la niña - ¿Te gustan? A que te gustan mucho ¿verdad? Verás cuando papá las ponga en el árbol – le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a colocarlas – Lo mejor de la navidad es poner el árbol, cuando seas más grande te dejaré ayudar, ya verás cómo te gusta.

Damon se agachó ante una de las cajas cuando acabó de poner las luces y se puso a buscar entre los adornos sacando uno con una amplia sonrisa para acercarse con él a Laura.

Mira peque, ¿ves este angelito? Este es el adorno favorito de papá, es el primer adorno que yo puse en el árbol yo solito, me lo regaló tu abuela – le mostraba el ángel – Cuando seas mayor compraremos tu primer adorno también – le acarició su pequeña cabecita.

Damon, la niña no te entiende nada de lo que le estás contando… - le dijo Elena, que le había estado observando desde el sillón de brazos cruzados donde se había sentado negándose a cooperar en nada de la decoración navideña.

A mí me gusta pensar que sí me entiende, Elena – le dijo Damon tratando de controlar la rabia que las palabras de Elena le habían provocado - ¿Te importa?

Lo que sea – murmuró Elena apartándole la cara molesta.

Damon suspiró pero decidió no hacer caso a las provocaciones de Elena y siguió decorando el árbol.

¿De qué color quieres que lo pongamos, peque? - le preguntó a la niña llevando espumillón de color azul y plateado, uno en cada mano - A mí me gusta el azul, ¿y a ti? ¿Quieres que lo pongamos azul? - preguntó sonriendo - O seguro que te gusta que lo pongamos de todos los colores, ¿eh? O ¿quieres ponerlo rosa? A tu mami siempre le gustaba ponerlo todo rosa - le explicaba, y en ese momento justo miró a Elena quien bufó volviendo a apartarle la mirada.

Damon cerró los ojos para calmarse y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente a Laura, soltando los adornos en el suelo.

Elena, ¿puedes venir un segundo a la cocina, por favor? - le pidió sin mirarla yéndose él ya hacia la cocina.

¿Para qué quieres que vaya a la cocina? - le preguntó Elena desde el salón sin moverse.

Elena, ¡la cocina! ¡YA! - gritó Damon desde allí sujetándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar.

¡Qué! - fue lo que dijo Elena cuando entró allí, enfadada por cómo la había llamado.

Elena, entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo pero…

Ah, ¿entiendes que esté enfadada contigo? Qué considerado, Damon…

Elena, si no querías ¿por qué has dicho que sí íbamos a arreglar el árbol juntos? Creía que teníamos un trato… que en navidad, que sería diferente…

¿Y por qué iba a ser diferente, Damon? ¿Porque tú lo quieras? ¿Crees que dices dos palabras mágicas y todo cambia?

No lo sé, Elena, sólo pensé que quizá podríamos celebrar la navidad como una familia…

Para eso tendríamos que ser una familia, y no esta farsa que tú te has montado - le dijo ella.

La farsa será entre tú y yo, Elena, no con Laura, con Laura somos una familia… ¿Puedes por favor dejarme disfrutar de la navidad con mi hija? ¿Puedes no meter a mi hija en lo que te pasa conmigo? - le pidió él tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con ella, de buscar una calma que veía que no encontraba por más que tratara.

Tú fuiste el primero que la metió en esto, tú fuiste el que la usó para lo que te dio la gana - le escupió Elena.

Yo no he usado a mi hija, Elena. Yo sólo quería tenerla conmigo - le dijo Damon.

¡¿Quitándomela a mi?! - le gritó Elena.

¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera, Elena?! ¡Me mentiste! Me dijiste que no existía, y cuando me enteré que era mentira y te dije que quería estar ahí para vosotras ¿no me dijiste que no? ¿No me dijiste que no me querías en tu vida?

Te llamé cuando Laura nació - le dijo ella apartándole la mirada.

¿Para qué? - preguntó Damon - ¿Para que viese cómo me habías borrado de su vida, Elena? ¡Le pusiste de padre desconocido, joder! ¿Y tú dices que yo uso a la niña? Tú la has estado usando desde el momento en que nació, mintiéndome, no dejándome verla… ¿Qué querías que hiciera yo, Elena? Dime, ¿qué querías que hiciera? - Damon se detuvo un momento por ver si Elena le respondía, pero la chica le mantenía la mirada apartada sin responderle - Yo sólo quería no perderla, no perderos, quería estar con Laura, contigo, criarla juntos… y aún así no me dejas, Elena, ni bajo el mismo techo me dejas ni que le cante a mi hija… ¿Qué hago, Elena? ¡QUÉ HAGO! - gritó Damon dando un puñetazo en la mesa de la cocina que hizo a Elena dar un bote y girarse hacia él.

¿Es que no lo ves? - le preguntó - Importa una mierda lo que hagas, Damon - le dijo - Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero ¿sabes qué? No te va a valer de nada conmigo, Damon - dijo acercándose - Porque yo… yo ya no te quiero.

Eso no es verdad - le dijo Damon tomándola por los brazos - Elena, eso no es verdad, yo sé que me quieres, yo sé que te he hecho daño, que todo está mal, pero podemos arreglarlo, Elena… - Elena negaba con la cabeza sin mirarle y con las lágrimas saltadas - Elena… Elena mírame… Mírame y dímelo, mírame y dime que ya no me quieres - le pidió.

Ya no quiero quererte - le dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo.

Pero hay una diferencia, Elena… - le dijo él esperanzado tomándola de la barbilla para que le mirase.

¿Acaso importa? - le preguntó ella.

No - respondió Damon soltándola y agachando la cabeza tras mirarla a los ojos por largo rato - Supongo que no…

Elena suspiró y se acercó a la puerta de la cocina.

Me voy a mi habitación, puedes poner el árbol con Laura o lo que sea… - le dijo antes de marcharse.

Damon se acercó a coger a la pequeña en brazos y se sentó con ella en el sillón para mecerla.

Te quiero mucho, peque - le dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Se puso a acunarla y a apretarla fuerte entre sus brazos mientras no podía ya contener las lágrimas que le rodaban por sus mejillas. Rindiéndose. Tomando la decisión más difícil de su vida.

Todo va a salir bien, mi niña - susurró a la pequeña tras darle otro beso - todo va a salir bien… - dijo cerrando los ojos y volvió a mecerla tarareándole su canción.

A la mañana siguiente Damon se acercó vestido de traje al cuarto de Elena y dio dos golpes antes de abrir la puerta.

Elena, tengo que ir a la oficina - le dijo sin mirarla acercándose a la cuna donde estaba Laura acostada.

¿En nochebuena? - le preguntó ella extrañada, era raro que alguien como Damon tuviera que trabajar ese día, siendo como era su propio jefe.

Volveré tarde - le dijo sin mirarla mientras que acariciaba en la cabecita a la niña dormida en la cuna y sin decirle nada más y sin mirarla se marchó de la habitación.

Elena se sintió terriblemente sola durante ese día de nochebuena.

Damon no la llamó ni le mandó ningún mensaje durante todo el día, y cuando se acercó la hora de la cena se preparó algo y se lo comió sola con Laura en la cocina, subiéndose a su habitación con la niña después.

Estaba preocupada por Damon, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para llamarle, no quería que él supiera que le había echado de menos o que estaba preocupada por él. No quería confesarle que había estado pensando en que cenarían juntos al menos la noche de nochebuena…

Cuando oyó dos toques en su puerta se alegró, pero rápidamente borró la sonrisa de sus labios para que Damon no la viese cuando le dijo que pasara.

Damon entró en la habitación y dejó dos paquetes sobre la cama de Elena, sin mirarla y sin fuerzas para mirar a la cuna donde estaba la niña y arrepentirse así de lo que estaba haciendo.

No quiero ningún regalo tuyo, Damon - le dijo Elena cuando se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

El pequeño es para Laura - dijo Damon - El grande para ti - suspiró y bajó la cabeza - Y créeme, Elena, ese sí lo querrás - le dijo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Elena muerta de curiosidad se sentó en la cama y abrió el lazo rosa y papel de plata que envolvían la caja que Damon había dicho que eran para ella, la caja de Laura la puso a un lado.

Dentro de la caja había una carpeta grande y sobre ella una carta doblada. Elena tomó la carta para leerla y al hacerlo de su interior se cayó algo plateado a lo que no hizo caso y dejó en su regazo, creyendo saber lo que era y decidiendo ignorarlo.

_"__Elena,_

_Yo… no sé ni qué decir, y como no sé si podré hablar contigo y decirte esto, o si me dejarás decírtelo siquiera pues te lo escribo. Yo siempre te he querido, hasta cuando creía que no debía hacerlo te quise. Sé que no no siempre hice las cosas bien contigo, pero sólo quiero que sepas que nunca quise herirte, nunca… Y lo siento, aunque, no sé si me arrepiento … Porque siento no haber sido capaz de demostrarte eso, que te quiero, siento haber fracasado y siento haberme rendido… pero no siento el haberlo intentado… _

_Quizá debería haber hecho las cosas de otra forma, lo sé, y esta es mi forma de hacer las cosas bien, espero. Dentro tienes todo lo que necesitas, tu libertad, a Laura y el dinero para que no necesites nada de mi si no lo quieres… Sólo te pido que el regalo de Laura se lo des, porque me gusta pensar que sabe quién soy, y que me conoce. Lo demás es cosa tuya, Elena, cuándo y cómo… Así será._

_Pd. Encontré la pulsera, y te la dejo para que no olvides que sigue siendo verdad para mi, y lo seguirá siendo cuando tu quieras._

_Te quiero, D."_

Elena abrió la caja de Laura y vio que dentro había un marco de plata con un foto de Damon y la niña, que ella no recordaba haber tomado, era una de esas fotos que se toma uno mismo con el móvil y la dejó a un lado con una triste sonrisa acariciando con la yema del dedo índice la cabeza de Laura.

Abrió la carpeta en su caja y dentro encontró esperando su firma los papeles del divorcio y la custodia de Laura rellenados por Damon además del permiso de Damon para el traspaso del fideicomiso de Elena, su herencia, de la que Damon seguía teniendo el control hasta que él dispusiera diferente o ella cumpliera los veinticinco.

Apartó también esa caja y se llevó las manos al vientre para agarrárselas nerviosa sin saber qué hacer y al hacerlo encontró la pequeña pulsera que se había caído antes y que se le había olvidado.

**_"_****_Sólo tú. Siempre contigo"_**


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

**_DICIEMBRE 2014_**

Damon estaba sentado en el despacho temprano aquella mañana tratando de hacer algo, de concentrarse en las webs que estaba viendo mientras se tomaba el café o de anotar alguna cosa en su cuaderno, todo tratando de no pensar en nada, pero le estaba resultando imposible.

No sabía qué pensaría Elena de lo que le había dado la noche anterior y no se atrevía tampoco a preguntarle. Quería cumplir lo que le había escrito en aquella carta, que sería todo cuando y como ella quisiera, y aunque le costaba la vida misma, trataba de que fuese así.

Pensó que lo mejor era salir de la casa y despejarse, dar un paseo para que el frío aire del invierno le nublase la mente.

Cuando salió del despacho hacia la puerta, se encontró a Elena allí en pie con la niña en brazos y dos maletas y el carrito de la pequeña a su lado. No supo ni qué decirle, se quedó mirándola parado en mitad del pasillo.

Stefan viene a recogernos – le dijo ella con voz tímida rompiendo el silencio.

A Damon le dolió que no hubiera tardado ni un día en marcharse de allí, pero lo entendió, así que asintió y no le dijo nada. Se acercó a Elena y se agachó hasta Laura para depositar un beso en su cabecita y se giró para coger su chaqueta en el perchero.

Feliz Navidad, Elena – le dijo con voz ronca y de espaldas, justo antes de salir por la puerta.

Feliz Navidad… - susurró Elena ya sola en el pasillo de la casa.

…

Más tarde, Elena estaba guardando las cosas en los cajones mientras que Katherine revisaba los papeles que Damon le había dado a la chica.

¿Tienes todo este dinero? – le preguntó alucinada.

Ahora sí – le respondió Elena yendo hacia la maleta a por más cosas.

¿Y vives aquí? – siguió preguntando Katherine sin salir de su asombro.

No necesito nada más – le respondió Elena – Y además aquí os tengo a vosotros…

¿Y ahora qué? – le preguntó la chica dejando la carpeta sobre la cama.

Pues ahora voy a tomarme un tiempo para estar con Laura y pensar y… no sé… aún no lo sé…

Elena sacó el marco de plata con la foto de Damon y Laura que se había traído de la casa como el chico le había pedido y se detuvo en mitad de la habitación a contemplarla, tras pensarlo un poco se acercó a la cuna y colgó la foto de una de las pinzas del móvil que había sobre ésta, para que Laura pudiera verla siempre que estuviese ahí.

Elena… - empezó Katherine al ver lo que hacía.

No, Kath, es su padre – le cortó Elena.

Pero después de todo lo que…

No, yo empecé esto cuando le dije que no estaba embarazada, Kath… tenía que haber confiado más en él… no sé… pero es el padre de Laura… y quiero que Laura lo sepa – dijo Elena y Katherine ya no le dijo nada más.

**_ENERO 2015_**

Damon abrió la puerta de su casa con cara de pocos amigos ya que quien estaba en la puerta había estado llamando como si hubiera un incendio.

Su aspecto era desastroso, tenía las ropas arrugadas, estaba despeinado y sin afeitar, con ojeras y los ojos algo enrojecidos y estaba descalzo.

¿Otra vez estás premenstrual? – le preguntó Stefan con una media sonrisa.

Damon no le dijo nada, le atravesó con la mirada y se giró para volverse al interior de la casa dejando la puerta abierta.

Cuando Stefan entró en el salón, Damon estaba sentándose frente al fuego de la chimenea y envolviéndose con una manta. El chico pasó con cuidado entre el desastre de botellas vacías y bolsas de comida para llevar que había por el suelo y quitando un par de bolsas se sentó en el sillón junto a él.

Estás hecho una mierda – le dijo el chico. Damon no le contestó, dio un bufido y se arropó más con la manta.

¿Por qué no subes a darte una ducha mientras yo recojo un poco esto y nos preparo un café? – le preguntó Stefan de nuevo.

No hay café – dijo Damon seco.

¿Y té? – preguntó Stefan, a lo que Damon negó con la cabeza sin mirarle - ¿Hace cuánto que no sales de casa? – volvió a preguntarle Stefan.

No lo sé – respondió Damon en el mismo tono monótono.

Anda, vete a ducharte tío, apestas y así no podemos ir a ningún lado…

No voy a ir a ningún lado – respondió Damon enfurruñado.

¿Tengo que llevarte yo a la ducha? – le preguntó Stefan acercándose a ponerse en cuclillas a su lado y tapándose la nariz indicándole que realmente sí que olía mal.

Ahg! Está bien, iré a ducharme – se levantó Damon enfadado y Stefan rió por lo bajo levantándose y empezando a meter cosas en una bolsa que había recogido del suelo.

Stefan – dijo Damon dejando la manta en un sillón - ¿Te ha mandado Elena? – le preguntó sin mirarle, con miedo y esperanza en la voz.

No – dijo Stefan apenado – No me ha mandado Elena – Damon asintió cerrando los ojos.

¿Y entonces que haces aquí? – le preguntó girándose hacia él.

Pues porque soy tu amigo, idiota – sonrió Stefan y Damon le asintió con una triste sonrisa y empezó a andar hacia la puerta del salón.

Damon – le llamó Stefan haciendo que se girara en su dirección - ¿Ahora ya puedo decirte que "te lo dije"? – le preguntó con su media sonrisa.

Sí, Stefan – dijo Damon con un suspiro – Ahora sí puedes decirlo…

**_MARZO 2015_**

Damon vió que le parpadeaba el móvil sobre la mesa y lo cogió para ver quién le había escrito un mensaje.

_"__¿Qué haces?"_ preguntaba Stefan con una cara sonriente, a Damon le sorprendía en incansable buen humor del que siempre parecía estar el chico.

_"__Son las 12 del medio día de un martes, ¿qué crees que voy a estar haciendo? Trabajar… En la oficina. Y estoy ocupado" _le respondió Damon, él no tenía ni una gota de buen humor en el cuerpo y además estaba saturado de trabajo.

_"__¿A que no adivinas quien va a ver a su hija esta…"_

Damon ni terminó de leer el mensaje y cogió inmediatamente el teléfono para marcar el número de Stefan.

Vaya, creía que estabas ocupado – le dijo Stefan al descolgar.

Déjate de coñas, Stefan, ¿qué dices de Laura? – le cortó Damon.

He estado hablando con Elena, bueno, ella sabe que yo te veo y me ha pedido que lleve a la niña al parque esta tarde, para que tú la veas… - le explicó.

¿Ella te lo ha pedido? – preguntó Damon emocionado.

Sí, yo bajo algunas tardes con ellas y con Arielle al parque, cuando Kath está en la consulta, y me ha dicho que si podía ir yo solo con las niñas y que si podía llamarte… y te he llamado – comentó Stefan, Damon pensó que hasta podía oír la sonrisa en la voz del chico - ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te vienes al parque?

¿Damon? ¿Sigues ahí? – preguntó Stefan tras un rato de silencio del chico al otro lado.

Sí – respondió Damon con la voz entrecortada por el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

¿Estás llorando? – preguntó Stefan - ¿Ya estás premenstrual? – se rió.

Vete a la mierda, Stefan – le ladró Damon.

Yo también te quiero – rió Stefan – Nos vemos a las cinco en mi portal – dijo y le colgó.

Por la tarde, cuando Stefan bajó llevando a su hija en un canguro y a Laura en el carrito, Damon ya les estaba esperando allí y ni saludó a Stefan yéndose directamente a por la niña.

Eh, hola peque – le dijo tomándola en brazos - ¿Has visto, Stefan? Me ha sonreído, se acuerda de mí – le dijo al chico lleno de emoción - ¿A que te acuerdas de mí, verdad peque? – le preguntó – Claro que sí – sonreía Damon.

Anda, vámonos al parque antes de que me ahogue en tus babas – le dijo Stefan dándole una cariñosa palmada en la espalda.

Los dos chicos estaban en el parque, Stefan empujaba a su hija en uno de los columpios para bebés y Damon estaba con la niña en brazos junto a él apoyado en la barra del columpio mientras le hacía mimos a la niña.

¿Cómo está Elena? - le preguntó finalmente.

Pues no lo sé - respondió Stefan - Bien, supongo…

¿Te ha preguntado por mi? - le dijo Damon con miedo.

Ya sabes que no, Damon… - respondió Stefan incómodo - Sólo me ha dicho lo de la niña, pero no me ha preguntado más de ti ni nada… Ah, ¿sabes? Como Kath ya tiene que volver a trabajar, Elena nos ha dicho que ella se queda cuidando de Arielle o lo que haga falta, para que no la llevemos a una guardería, yo trabajo en casa pero me viene bien la ayuda, es una buena chica - sonrió Stefan.

Sí, es una buena chica… Aquí el capullo soy yo… - musitó Damon.

No digas capullo delante de las niñas, Damon. Y no, no lo eres, sólo te has equivocado… - le trató de animar Stefan - Dale un poco más de tiempo… no puedes hacer otra cosa.

Tiempo es todo lo que me queda para darle… - murmuró Damon.

**_ABRIL 2015_**

Damon daba vueltas por la habitación nervioso esperando que le cogieran el teléfono al otro lado.

¿Qué te ha dicho? - fue lo primero que dijo cuando contestaron.

Estoy empezando a cansarme un poco de hacer de corre ve y dile entre vosotros dos… - se quejó Stefan.

Stefan - protestó Damon y el chico se rió al otro lado de la línea.

Ha dicho que sí - respondió Stefan.

¿Ha dicho que sí? - preguntó Damon emocionado.

Sí, ha dicho que te dejará a Laura el viernes y que tienes que traerla a mi casa el domingo por la tarde - explicó Stefan.

¿Todo el fin de semana?

Sip - dijo Stefan pronunciando la p - toooooodo el fin de semana.

Wow - fue todo lo que pudo decir Damon.

¿Ya estás llorando? - se burló de él Stefan al otro lado ante su incapacidad de hablar.

No, no estoy llorando, gilipollas - contestó Damon enfadado - Pero es un fin de semana, tío, ¿sabes lo que es eso? Un fin de semana entero… - le dijo pensando en todo el tiempo que podría pasar con su hija.

Ya lo sé, Damon… Ya lo sé - dijo Stefan - Me alegro por ti.

Damon abrió el viernes la puerta de casa con una gran sonrisa.

¿Ves como cuando me haces caso las cosas te salen bien? – le preguntó Stefan entrando con Laura y una pequeña maleta de día colgada de su hombro.

Sí, Stefan, puedes decir te lo dije… - dijo Damon acercándose a coger a la niña en brazos - ¿Verdad que el tío Stefan es un poco tocapelotas, peque? - le preguntó a la pequeña.

El tío Stefan es el mejor amigo que tienes y lo sabes - dijo Stefan cruzando los brazos fingiendo enfado.

Eso es fácil, eres mi único amigo - se burló Damon.

Tío, no te rías de eso… eso debería darte pena - le dijo Stefan.

¿Tú tienes muchos amigos más? - le dijo Damon.

Yo soy nuevo en la ciudad, y encima me paso el día haciéndote de niñera…

Tocapelotas y llorica, peque… - le dijo Damon a la niña siguiendo con las burlas hacia Stefan.

Si, ya, ya… Tú di muchas palabras así delante de la niña que como llegue a casa diciendo tocapelotas verás lo que te la va a dejar Elena - le sacó la lengua Stefan.

La primera palabra que va a decir es papá - susurró Damon mirando a su niña embelesado.

Cuando Stefan llegó a su casa, Elena le estaba esperando ahí con Katherine y al ver que entraba se fue derecha hacia él.

¿Qué tal todo? ¿Y Laura? ¿Se ha quedado bien? ¿Le has dicho a Damon lo del mensaje? ¿Y las comidas? - empezó a preguntar como una histérica.

Elena, tranquila, todo está bien - le dijo Stefan acercándose a acariciarle el brazo para calmarla.

No sé si le he dejado suficiente ropa, o pañales, ¿y si se mancha? ¿y si se queda sin ropa? Tendría que haberle mandado una toalla… - pensaba Elena sin hacer caso a Stefan.

Eh, Elena - dijo Stefan tomándola de forma que le mirase y se centrase en lo que le decía - Laura va a estar bien, ¿vale? Damon adora a esa niña, todo va a estar bien - le dijo plenamente convencido.

Sí… - asintió Elena sabiendo que aquello era verdad - Damon la adora…

El domingo por la tarde, Damon llevó a la pequeña a casa de Stefan como había acordado que haría y Katherine fue quien le abrió la puerta.

Vengo a dejar a la niña - dijo el chico.

Dámela - le pidió Katherine con mala cara.

¿Está Elena? - preguntó Damon apartándole la niña a Katherine.

Lo que tengas que decirle dímelo a mí - le dijo Katherine brusca ofreciéndole de nuevo los brazos para que le diese a la niña. Damon la miró por un momento no muy convencido.

Dile a Elena que gracias por este fin de semana, de verdad - le dijo finalmente tragándose su orgullo y dándole a la niña.

Hmm - murmuró Katherine cogiendo a la pequeña sin mirarle.

¿Se lo dirás, Kath? ¿Por favor? - le pidió Damon con actitud suplicante.

Sí - dijo Katherine con pocas ganas - Se lo diré.

Gracias - sonrió Damon y se acercó a darle un beso a la niña en la cabecita - Hasta pronto, peque - dijo acariciándola y se dio la vuelta marchándose contento mientras tarareaba una canción.

Cuando Katherine cerró la puerta se giró a Elena quien estaba detrás y que había visto toda la escena por la mirilla de la puerta.

¿Lo has oído? - le preguntó dándole a su hija.

Sí - respondió Elena - Gracias, Kath.

¿Por qué tendrá que ser tan adorable con la niña? - protestó Katherine - Así cuesta seguir odiándolo.

Ya… - murmuró Elena pensativa.

**_SEPTIEMBRE 2015_**

El tiempo fue pasando y poco a poco fueron estableciendo una rutina.

Laura vivía con Elena, y los fines de semana o algunas tardes Damon se quedaba con ella, siempre pidiéndole permiso a Elena antes, siempre preguntándole si ella estaba de acuerdo con eso o no. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a verse desde que Elena se fuese de casa.

Ya estás super mayor, peque, cuánto pesas - rió Damon con su niña mientras que la dejaba en la cuna - Ya mismo vas a hacer un añito, ¿sabes poner un añito? - le preguntó cogiendo su pequeña manita y haciendo que pusiera un dedo - Uno, un añito - sonrió.

¿Quieres el osito rosa? - le preguntó cogiéndolo de al lado de la niña y dándoselo para que lo abrazase para dormir, la pequeña empezó a chuparle de una de las orejas que ya empezaba a estar algo gastada.

Bueno, vamos a dormir - dijo agachándose para darle un beso en la cabecita.

Apá - dijo la niña mirándole cuando Damon se apartó.

¿Qué has dicho, peque? - le preguntó a punto de saltársele las lágrimas.

Apápa - repitió la niña dando una palmada con sus pequeñas manos.

Sí, mi vida, yo soy papá - dijo Damon sin poder contener las lágrimas - Yo soy papá - dijo cogiéndola de la cuna para sentarse con ella en la cama.

¿Quieres que papá te cante para que te duermas, peque? - le preguntó.

Apá - repitió la niña contenta de que su padre le hiciera caso.

Papá te va a cantar mi niña, pssssss pero no le digas a mamá que te he dormido en brazos - susurró - Será nuestro secreto - le guiñó el ojo y comenzó a tararearle.

Más tarde, Damon se acostó en su cama con una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja. Cogió su móvil de la mesilla para cumplir con su rutina de siempre que Laura se quedaba a dormir en su casa.

_"Todo bien"_ le mandó a Elena.

_"Ok"_ fue la escueta respuesta que recibió de ella, como siempre.

Pasó los dedos rápidamente sobre la pantalla escribiendo un nuevo mensaje y mantuvo el dedo sobre el botón de enviar largo rato hasta que se decidió a hacerlo.

_"Me ha dicho papá"_ le envío.

El tiempo en que estuvo mirando el indicador de que Elena escribía y dejaba de escribir un mensaje se le hizo eterno, tanto que casi se arrepintió de haberle mandado el suyo.

_"Lo sé"_ fue la respuesta de Elena _"Lleva diciéndolo toda la semana"_ le dijo y añadió una carita sonriente, que a Damon le llegó al corazón.

_"Ha sido perfecto, Elena, me ha mirado fijamente con sus ojos azules y me ha dicho muy sería, papá... Bueno ha sonado más bien como apá, pero estaba claro que era eso lo que quería decir" _escribió Damon animado por poder comentar aquello con ella.

_"No te quejes, que aún no dice mamá" _le replicó Elena.

_"No te preocupes, seguro que lo dice pronto... Lo siento" _Trato de animarla Damon, no sabiendo muy bien qué decirle, no sabía si ella estaría molesta porque la niña dijese papá o no, en todo este tiempo esta estaba siendo la conversación más larga que habían tenido y ni siquiera estaban hablando cara a cara, por lo que no podía saber cómo se sentía ella.

_"No me preocupo, y no lo sientas"_ escribió Elena _"Me alegro de que te haya dicho papá"_ le dijo y volvió a enviarle otra cara sonriente.

_"Gracias" _escribió Damon rápidamente.

_"Buenas noches, Damon"_ escribió ella.

_"Buenas noches, Elena" _escribió él con pena, viendo que el momento ya había acabado.

**_OCTUBRE 2016_**

Damon dio un salto en la cama sobresaltado por el sonido del móvil en mitad de la noche, sin mirar ni quien le llamaba contestó rápidamente.

¿Diga? - preguntó con voz ronca.

Damon - la voz de Stefan le llegaba como un quejido al otro lado, algo no iba bien y el chico enseguida se alarmó.

¿Stefan? Stefan, ¿pasa algo? ¿Es Elena? - se preocupó Damon.

No - dijo Stefan - No es Elena… Es Kath, Damon… está… está en un hospital.

¿Hospital? - preguntó Damon alarmado.

Damon… y no me dicen nada… los putos médicos no me dicen nada hasta que no llegue… y yo… yo no sé si voy a poder conducir - dijo el - Me quiero morir… Arielle estaba con ella… Y no me dicen, nada, Damon… no me dicen nada… No tengo a nadie más…

Tranquilo, estoy ahí en 10 minutos - le dijo Damon y se levantó de la misma.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

**_ABRIL 2016_**

Elena estaba sentada en el parque viendo a Laura jugar en una de las zonas de arena donde jugaban otros niños pequeños. Se había llevado un libro y lo miraba sólo un poco de vez en cuando y sin leer nada, ya que en realidad estaba más pendiente de la niña que de la lectura.

¡Qué calor! - oyó a su lado y se giró al notar un peso en el banco y se apartó un poco del chico sudoroso que se había sentado a su lado y que ahora bebía de una botella de agua. Cuando se apartó, el chico la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

¿Tan mal huelo? - le preguntó sonriendo.

No… es que estás… sudado - respondió Elena señalando lo evidente.

Es que vengo de correr, ¿tú no sudas, bombón? - le preguntó girándose a ella.

¿Bombón? ¿Me estás entrando? ¿En un parque? ¿En serio? - le preguntó ella.

¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa? - le guiñó un ojo el chico.

Éste de aquí es el carrito de mi hija - le señaló Elena con pocas ganas.

¿Y? - insistió el chico.

¿Y? - alucinó Elena - Estoy en un parque, con una niña…

¿Estás casada? - le interrumpió él.

No - respondió Elena con un poco de pena en la voz.

¿Soltera? - le volvió a preguntar.

Separada, y me tengo que ir ya - le dijo Elena.

¿Ahora que empezábamos a conocernos? - le preguntó el chico.

¿Conocernos? ¡Si no sabes ni como me llamo! - se molestó Elena.

Apuesto a que sé más de ti de lo que piensas - le sonrió él retándola.

Ah, ¿sí? - le preguntó Elena incrédula.

Sí - contestó el chico cruzándose de brazos seguro.

Lo que tú digas… - le dijo Elena levantándose y empezando a guardar sus cosas en el carrito.

Te casaste con tu primer amor, tu amor del instituto, que luego resultó ser como no creías que era, pero te quedaste embarazada y lo intentaste durante un tiempo hasta que viste que ya no podías seguir más con él y lo dejaste…

No has dado ni una - le dijo Elena.

Mierda, era esa o que él te había puesto los cuernos, pero esa seguro que no era ni de coña… - dijo el chico.

¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó Elena.

¿Tú cuando te miras no te ves bien, no bombón? Porque habría que estar loco para irse con otra estando contigo… - le dijo, sacando una tímida sonrisa de Elena por el cumplido - Una sonrisa - señaló el chico - Aún tengo posibilidades…

En tus sueños - le respondió Elena.

¿Cómo sabes que he soñado contigo? - preguntó él con falsa sorpresa.

¿No te rindes no? - sonrió Elena.

Si eso me consigue una cena contigo… - sonrió él.

Mira… pareces simpático y tal… pero… es muy complicado - dijo Elena.

Complicado es mi segundo nombre - dijo el chico.

¿En serio ligas diciendo esas cosas? - se rió Elena.

Bueno, te he hecho reír ¿no? - le guiño un ojo - Y te gusto - añadió - Liam - se presentó tendiéndole la mano.

Elena - dijo ella - Pero no pienso tocar esa mano sudada…

**_AGOSTO 2016_**

Si no ibas a estar aquí podríamos no haber quedado a comer… - dijo Liam tomando la mano de una distraída Elena.

Oh, perdona, es sólo que no es fácil cuando la niña está con su padre, no me acostumbro a no tenerla conmigo…

¿Por qué no funcionó lo vuestro? - le preguntó mirándola y Elena le puso cara rara - Ya lo sé… complicado…

Lo siento - murmuró Elena.

No lo sientas, bombón, son tus cosas… ya me las contarás cuando puedas…

¿Por qué sigues queriendo quedar conmigo, Liam? - le preguntó ella.

¿Por qué me sigues diciendo que sí? - le preguntó él con una sonrisa.

No lo sé… - respondió Elena - Es…

Complicado - la interrumpió él - Ya lo has dicho - le sonrió.

Pero yo sigo queriendo al padre de mi hija - le dijo Elena.

¿Y él te quiere a ti? - le preguntó.

No lo sé - contestó ella - No hablamos… - musitó con pena.

Tranquila, bombón, no pasa nada… Tú siempre me has dicho lo que hay, que somos amigos y que es "complicado" - hizo el gesto de las comillas sonriendo - Está bien así…

¿Y si nunca hay nada más? ¿Querrías eso? - preguntó Elena.

¿Por qué no dejas que yo decida lo que quiero? - preguntó el chico a su vez.

**_OCTUBRE 2016_**

Elena se despertó esa noche con sed y se acercó a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, estando allí vio que le llegaba luz desde la cocina de sus vecinos a través del patio común, así que se asomó a la ventana.

Stefan estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la cocina y se pasaba las manos por el cabello mirando al móvil cada vez hasta que una de las veces sonó.

¡Damon! - le oyó gritar contestando, pero lo que vino después ya no lo oyó, ya que el chico salió de la cocina y Elena oyó de cerrarse la puerta de la casa.

¿A dónde iría Stefan a esas horas de la noche y por qué iba con Damon?, se extrañó Elena, no se le ocurría ningún motivo que le cuadrara.

Stefan entró en el coche de Damon que lo esperaba en doble fila y con el motor en marcha.

¿Sabes ir a View Point? - le preguntó.

¿A dónde? - preguntó Damon.

Al Hospital Central - respondió Stefan.

Sí, creo que sí - dijo Damon empezando a andar con el coche - Si eso ve poniéndolo en el GPS - le dijo dándole el móvil.

Stefan tomó el móvil con manos temblorosas y empezó a teclear la dirección, pero se le cayó al suelo del coche.

¡Mierda! - dijo agachándose a cogerlo - Puto móvil… - murmuraba nervioso no alcanzando a encontrarlo en el suelo del coche.

Eh, tranquilo, van a estar bien - trató de animarlo Damon.

¿Y por qué no me dicen nada? - preguntó Stefan cogiendo finalmente el móvil - Toma, no puedo poner esto, ¡JODER! - gritó exasperado llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

Damon no sabía que decirle ni cómo consolarle, él también pensaba que si no les habían dicho nada la cosa no debía de pintar muy bien, pero no quería poner a Stefan peor de lo que ya estaba.

¿Y qué hacía Kath en View Point? - preguntó al rato tratando de que Stefan hablase y dejara de atormentarse en silencio.

Venía de ver a sus padres, había ido a pasar el domingo, yo no he ido porque estaba preparando lo que te dije de los japoneses… Le dije que se quedara a dormir… Pero es que es una cabezota, ¿por qué nunca me hará caso, joder? Le dije, Kath, no vengas tan tarde con el coche, quédate con tus padres y venís mañana… pero ¿me hizo caso? Nooo, para qué…

No te preocupes, ahora le podrás echar la bronca cuando lleguemos - sonrió Damon.

Y si no puedo, ¿Damon? - preguntó Stefan con lágrimas en los ojos - Si se han muerto yo me tiro por una ventana, te lo digo en serio, ¿eh?

Eh, aquí no se va a morir nadie - negó Damon rotundamente.

Y tú qué sabes, no tienes ni puta idea - le dijo Stefan enfadado.

Pero tú lo sabes - dijo Damon desviando un momento la vista de la carretera para mirarle - Tú lo sabes, Stefan… tú lo sabes… ¿verdad? - le preguntó y Stefan le asintió cerrando los ojos y echándose sobre el respaldo del asiento con un gran suspiro.

Cuando los dos llegaron al hospital, Damon dejó el coche sin saber ni si lo había cerrado y salió corriendo tras Stefan que se había bajado medio en marcha y ya le llevaba una buena ventaja.

En el mostrador de información, le pidieron que esperara a que el médico de urgencias que hubiera recibido a Arielle y Katherine pudiera atenderles y Stefan estuvo a punto de saltar sobre el mostrador para sacar él mismo la información del ordenador de no ser por una joven doctora que se les acercó.

¿Es usted familia de Arielle Labanchi? - preguntó acercándose a un alterado Stefan.

Su padre - respondió Stefan.

Soy la doctora Fell, he atendido a su hija cuando llegó a urgen…

¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? ¿Puedo verla? ¿Dónde está? - la interrumpió Stefan agarrándola por los brazos desesperado.

Stefan - le cogió Damon tratando de que se calmara y de que no agrediese a la doctora.

La niña se encuentra descansando, si no fuera porque creo más en la ciencia diría que ha sido un milagro, ninguno de los tubos impactaron cerca de ella y no ha sufrido más daños que una pequeña afonía, que creo que es de haber estado forzando la garganta al llorar…

¿Tubos? - preguntó Stefan con un hilo de voz.

¿No conoce usted los detalles del accidente? - preguntó la doctora.

¡A mí nadie me dice una mierda! - gritó Stefan.

Por favor, acompáñenme - dijo la doctora al ver el estado en el que se encontraba - Avisa a Rogers - dijo en recepción - y comenzó a andar llevándolos a una salita para que tuvieran un poco más de intimidad y no montasen una escena en urgencias.

Cuando llegaron allí, y tras Stefan renunciar en dos veces a sentarse, la doctora comenzó a contarles los detalles del accidente. Un camión que iba delante del coche de Katherine y que transportaba tubos de acero había tenido un accidente derramando la carga, Katherine no había conseguido frenar a tiempo, atravesando varios de los tubos el habitáculo del vehículo y por consiguiente hiriéndola de gravedad y dejándola ahora debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en una mesa de operaciones. Al oír aquello, a Stefan le fallaron las piernas y Damon tuvo que sujetarlo para que no se cayese.

¿Podemos ver a la niña? - preguntó Damon mientras que acompañaba a su amigo para que se sentara, pensando que eso animaría a Stefan.

Pediré que la traigan, ¿necesitan algo más? - preguntó la amable doctora.

No, gracias - respondió Damon ya que Stefan parecía haber perdido la voz.

Cuando la doctora se marchó Stefan se llevó la cabeza a las manos y comenzó a llorar desconsolado, repitiendo una y otra vez que no podía perder a Katherine, a Damon se le desgarró el corazón de verlo y tampoco pudo reprimir las lágrimas.

Eh, oye Stefan… - le dijo levantándole un poco agarrándole de la cabeza - ¿Recuerdas como estábamos hace una hora? No sabíamos ni si se habían muerto, y aquí están, Ari está perfectamente y Kath sigue luchando, todo va a salir bien, ¿vale?

Vale - susurró Stefan queriendo creer que aquello era verdad.

Un rato más tarde trajeron a la pequeña Arielle que estaba dormida en una cuna, Stefan la acarició con cuidado para no despertarla y volvió a ponerse a dar vueltas, esperando que les viniesen con noticias de Katherine.

Pasaron un par de veces para comentarles que seguía en el quirófano y que no había novedades, pero no fue hasta la tarde, casi noche del día siguiente, que un doctor con aspecto cansado entró en la salita de espera y preguntó por Stefan, los dos chicos se levantaron al unísono y se acercaron a él, el hombre les miró a ambos al hablar.

La operación ha sido complicada, hemos hecho todo lo posible por…

Doctor, déjese de mierdas y vaya al grano - dijo Damon nervioso.

Sólo trataba de explicar todos los detalles de…

¡¿Me quiere decir cómo está Kath?! Llevo aquí toda la puta noche y todo el día, ¿entiende? – se alteró Stefan.

Está crítica pero estable dentro de la gravedad - respondió el médico.

¿Me está tocando los cojones? - le cogió de la camisa Stefan.

Doctor - dijo Damon apartando a Stefan antes de que matara al médico - lo que mi amigo trata de decir es que si eso es que está bien o mal - dijo.

Está bien, pero aún hay que esperar un poco, la paciente tenía un hematoma subdural que hemos conseguido drenar aunque lamentablemente no hemos podido salvar todo el pulmón, y el resto de lesiones son por rotura de huesos, la clavícula y tres costillas, pero mi pronóstico es favorable - dijo el médico.

Favorable es bueno, ¿verdad? - preguntó Stefan a quien aún tenía agarrado Damon.

Sí, eso es bueno - sonrió el médico.

¡Gracias a dios! - dijo Damon riendo con las lágrimas saltadas.

¡Se va a poner bien, se va a poner bien! - lloraba también Stefan, los dos chicos se abrazaron y se pusieron a dar saltos contentos con la noticia, el médico aprovechó ese momento para salir por donde había entrado esperando para volver a que se hubiesen calmado un poco.

Los dos chicos al darse cuenta de que estaban abrazándose y saltando como si fuesen dos directioners en un concierto, se separaron un poco incómodos. Stefan se acercó a ver a la niña, que sorprendentemente seguía dormida y Damon se ocultó un poco para limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Tranquilo - sonrió Stefan sin acabar de llorar - Que no le voy a decir a Kath que estabas llorando por ella.

Ya estás aquí otra vez - sonrió Damon entre la risa y el llanto también y los dos chicos rieron a carcajadas contentos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el móvil.

Stefan sacó su móvil del bolsillo trasero y vio que le estaba llamando Elena.

Mierda, es Elena… - dijo Stefan y se acercó a darle el móvil a Damon - Contesta tú - le pidió.

¿Yo? - se extrañó Damon - Pero si no nos hablamos…

Contesta tú, por favor, voy a preguntar si puedo ver a Kath aunque sea de lejos, ¿te quedas con Ari?

Sí, claro - dijo Damon y se sentó junto a la pequeña mirando el móvil como si fuese un extraterrestre hasta que se decidió a contestar.

Elena - dijo descolgando.

¿Damon? - se extrañó la chica - ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? ¿Qué pasa, Damon? ¿Por qué no me contesta Kath? ¿Qué haces tú con el teléfono de Stefan?

A ver, Elena, todo está bien, ¿vale? Bueno, más o menos, pero todo va a estar bien, Kath está… Kath… ha tenido un accidente.

¡Oh dios mío!

Pero ya están bien, ¿vale? La niña está bien y Kath ha salido de quirófano y Stefan ha ido a verla.

¿Dónde estáis?

En View Point, en el Hospital Central.

Pues voy ahora mismo - dijo Elena y colgó.

Damon entonces sintió una sensación extraña, iba a ver a Elena, a pesar de que las circunstancias no eran las mejores y nunca las hubiera deseado, se alegró, porque iba a poder verla de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo iba a poder tenerla frente a él y oír su voz.

¿Cómo estaría? ¿Se habría cambiado el peinado? ¿Seguiría sonriendo igual? Se llevó el teléfono al pecho junto al corazón y sonrió.

Una hora más tarde, Katherine estaba finalmente instalada en la UCI y Stefan ya había podido verla a través de un cristal, ahora estaba de nuevo en la salita junto a Damon y la doctora de Arielle acababa de pasarse para darle el alta a la niña, ya que tras las revisiones que le habían hecho ese día habían vuelto a comprobar que estaba estupendamente.

Es Elena otra vez - dijo Stefan dándole de nuevo el teléfono a Damon y el chico volvió a mirarlo con cara compungida.

¿Te ha mordido antes? - le preguntó Stefan con una sonrisa - Ya que has hablado una vez…

Agh! - protestó Damon y le quitó el teléfono para contestar - No te creas que no sé de qué vas… - le dijo mirándolo medio enfadado justo cuando se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja.

No sé qué me dices… - sonrió Stefan de medio lado.

Elena - dijo Damon ya contestando - Sí, estamos dentro, en una salita, sí, ah… - puso la mano en el auricular - Que dice que con la niña no la dejan entrar - le explicó a Stefan.

Dile que ahora salgo, que me espere en la puerta - le dijo Stefan levantándose ya - Vigila a Arielle, por favor…

Stefan va para fuera - dijo Damon y Elena colgó el teléfono.

Damon mientras tanto se quedó con la pequeña Arielle en la habitación.

Eres una campeona, Ari - se acercó sonriente a la niña que se había pasado la mayor parte del día dormida, agotada por los acontecimientos del día anterior y el shock que había sufrido.

Ya está - dijo Stefan entrando al poco rato - He hablado con Elena y ahora mismo es que no se puede ver a Kath. Vamos, no la puedo ver ni yo, pero está tranquila porque le he dicho cómo está y que se va a poner bien, le he dicho que como tú me has traído aquí pues que me deje ella su coche por si yo lo necesitara y que tú te las lleves a ellas y a Ari…

¿Que yo qué? - preguntó Damon cortándole.

Que las lleves a casa de Elena, no quiero que Ari duerma otra noche aquí - le pidió Stefan.

¿Y no puede llevarse a las niñas Elena y yo me quedo contigo? - preguntó Damon.

No, yo me voy a ir a echar junto a la UCI a ver si doy un poco de pena y me dejan pasar, tú mejor vete - dijo Stefan.

Espera, ¿a Elena le parece bien que yo las lleve? - preguntó Damon.

Claro, ¿por qué no le iba a parecer bien? - preguntó Stefan haciéndose el tonto.

Bueno está bien…

Stefan cogió a la pequeña en brazos y los tres juntos salieron fuera a encontrarse con Elena.

Papiiiiiii – gritó una soñolienta Laura nada más verle, echándole los brazos para que lo cogiera.

Hola, Peque – susurró Damon cogiéndola y apretándola fuerte contra su pecho, impregnándose de su aroma. Conmovido por todo lo que había vivido con Stefan en esos días, tener a su hija en brazos fue como un regalo.

Hola – le saludó Elena tímida.

Hola – saludó Damon sobre la cabeza de la niña, mirándola intensamente y cerrando los ojos después para besar los cabellos de la niña.

Como Damon siempre llevaba una sillita en su coche, cogieron la que había en el coche de Elena para llevar a las dos niñas. Damon se quitó la chaqueta de cuero guardándola en el maletero y suspiró cerrando los ojos antes de entrar y sentarse en el coche junto a Elena, les esperaba casi una hora de camino y el chico no sabía ni qué decirle.

Damon conducía con la vista fija en la carretera, aunque de vez en cuando por el espejo interior miraba a las niñas que se habían dormido al poco de empezar la marcha. No se atrevía a mirar a Elena sentada a su lado, y ninguno de los dos hablaba.

Elena ya sin poder soportarlo más se giró a mirar a Damon. El chico seguía siendo todo lo increíblemente guapo que ella recordaba, las luces de la carretera le iluminaban de vez en cuando y sus ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad del habitáculo. Damon llevaba sólo una camiseta gris de manga corta y Elena se fijó en sus brazos, que parecían tensos sujetando el volante, y al hacerlo vio algo que antes no había visto en el interior de la muñeca izquierda de Damon.

¿Te has hecho un tatuaje? – le preguntó Elena señalando esa mano sin poder resistir la curiosidad. Damon miró a donde señalaba.

Sí – respondió volviendo a mirar a la carretera.

¿Es una L? – volvió a preguntar la chica.

Sí, por Lau – le respondió Damon y cogió la mano que tenía puesta sobre el cambio de marchas y la apoyó sobre la pierna, deseando no haber dejado la chaqueta atrás y esperando que Elena no viese también la E que llevaba en el interior de la otra muñeca.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a iniciar una conversación y mantuvieron el resto del viaje en silencio. Cuando llegaron a casa de Elena, como ambas niñas estaban dormidas, cada uno cogió a una en brazos y Damon acompañó a Elena hasta su piso.

Como Elena cuidaba siempre de Arielle, tenía una cuna en su piso para ella, en el cuarto de Laura, y ahí acostaron a las dos niñas tras ponerles ropas más cómodas.

Damon besó la frente de su hija dormida en la cuna y salió al salón donde lo esperaba Elena, que nerviosa se había puesto a recoger juguetes. La estuvo contemplando un poco oculto en silencio, viendo el hogar que había construido para su hija, viendo lo hermosa que aún le parecía, perfecta en todos los sentidos a pesar de llevar unos vaqueros, camiseta y el pelo recogido en un moño bajo de cualquier manera, pero más madura, más mujer.

Me gusta como tienes la casa – le dijo hablando por fin haciéndose notar.

Gracias – le dijo Elena girándose a él con una muñeca de trapo en las manos.

Bueno… me voy ya… - dijo Damon acercándose un poco a ella puesto que Elena estaba en su camino hacia la puerta – Si Stefan llama o lo que sea… ¿te llamo para avisarte? – le preguntó, porque no era normal que ellos se hablasen por teléfono.

Sí – respondió Elena – Yo haré igual – le aseguró y Damon le asintió en silencio sin dejar de mirarla.

Bueno… me voy – repitió en voz más baja y acercándose un poco más sin poder evitarlo.

Sí… - respondió Elena sin apartarle la mirada y afectada por su presencia, a la que había echado tanto de menos.

Me voy – dijo una vez más Damon, y Elena le asintió esta vez sin palabras.

Los dos se quedaron un rato mirándose en silencio sin decir nada, sin apartarse la mirada, y sin moverse de donde estaban.

No me mires así – dijo Damon.

¿Así cómo? – preguntó Elena con sus ojos marrones fijos en él.

Como si no quisieras que me fuese… - susurró Damon y se acercó hasta ella y le recogió un mechón de pelo que se le había salido de su desastroso moño y se lo llevó tras la oreja, animado porque Elena no le rechazara ante aquél contacto, se acercó un poco más a ella hasta posar suavemente sus labios sobre la frente de la chica, que cerró los ojos ante ese contacto al igual que hizo él.

Adiós… - susurró Damon separándose y comenzando a andar hasta la puerta.

Damon llegó a la puerta de la casa sin girarse hacia Elena pero cuando la abrió…

No – dijo cerrando la puerta con fuerza y de la misma se giró para volverse hacia donde Elena aún estaba parada en mitad del salón viéndole marchar.

¿Sabes qué? – le preguntó cuando llegó a su altura – No quiero irme – dijo - No quiero irme porque maldita sea, Elena. Desde que te he visto no he dejado de pensar en nosotros… De pensar en ti, en mí y Laura, en nuestra familia, en todo el tiempo que hemos perdido… En lo que les ha pasado a Stefan y Kath… En lo difícil que es que la vida te de otra oportunidad… ¿Quieres darnos esa oportunidad, Elena? Porque yo siento que sí. ¿Has sentido lo mismo que yo he sentido? Dime, Elena – le dijo tomando un nuevo mechón de cabello y llevándoselo tras la oreja deteniendo su mano ahí acariciándole suavemente la mejilla - ¿Quieres que me quede? – preguntó.

Damon – dijo Elena tras un eterno silencio – Yo… he conocido a alguien…

Oh – dijo Damon retirando la mano con que la acariciaba como sintiendo un calambrazo.

No, Damon, espera – le pidió la chica tomando esa mano entre las suyas – He dejado entrar a alguien porque pensé que me ayudaría a olvidarte, porque pensé que necesitaba de un amor menos complicado, que me doliese menos que el que sentía por ti… Pero no me ha servido de nada, Damon – le negó con la cabeza – No me ha servido de nada porque por más que intente no quererte, por más que intente sacarte de dentro y luchar contra lo que siento por ti no puedo hacerlo… No puedo dejar de quererte, Damon… "Sólo tú. Siempre contigo" – dijo mostrándole la pulsera que él le había regalado y que llevaba puesta oculta bajo la manga larga de su camiseta, a Damon se le dilataron las pupilas al contemplarla – Así que sí, Damon, a tu pregunta sí – dijo – Sí quiero que te quedes, necesito que te quedes.

Elena entrelazó los dedos de su mano en la mano que sujetaba de Damon y llevándolo así, los dos se encaminaron en silencio hacia la habitación de la chica.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

**_OCTUBRE 2016_**

Elena entró en su cuarto y soltó la mano de Damon, se quitó los zapatos y se echó sobre la cama hecha, haciéndole un gesto al chico para que se echase allí junto a ella quien seguía parado a los pies de la cama mirándola con expresión tímida.

Damon se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y las botas e imitó a Elena echándose en la cama junto a ella, girándose para estar cada uno frente al otro en un lado, así estuvieron un rato en silencio, sólo mirándose a los ojos intensamente con las manos cogidas en el medio, reteniendo ese momento de calma.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que dormimos juntos? – preguntó la chica con voz susurrante.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Mi madre había muerto y yo pensaba que me había quedado solo en el mundo y tú me demostraste que no era así, que podía contar contigo… Y siempre estuviste ahí para mí - susurró Damon – Ojalá yo hubiera estado igual para ti, Elena… - añadió con pena y sin poder reprimir un bostezo debido a todo el cansancio acumulado.

Tú también has estado para mí – le corrigió la chica.

¿Estás segura? – preguntó Damon con gesto compungido y avergonzado – Dime una sola cosa buena que yo haya hecho por ti, Elena…

Me has dado a Laura… - sonrió Elena apretándole la mano.

Laura… - susurró Damon cerrando los ojos – Es lo mejor que he hecho en la vida y ni siquiera puedo sentirme orgulloso de cómo pasó… - le dijo con el dolor que ese recuerdo le daba visible en su voz.

¿Te arrepientes? – preguntó Elena con miedo, malentendiendo su pena.

No, por supuesto que no, Elena – negó Damon rotundamente – Pero me duele el pensar en cómo te traté, en cómo descargué contra ti mis propios demonios sin que tú tuvieras culpa de ellos… Te traté como la basura que yo soy, porque me odiaba a mí mismo por ser un cobarde y perderte… - le dijo alargando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla mientras hablaba – Tú te mereces ser adorada y mimada y amada con cada caricia, con cada beso sobre tu cuerpo… Eres tan maravillosa Elena, que hasta de mi peor momento tú has sacado algo tan especial como Laura – le sonrió y Elena no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla tras esas palabras.

Damon tomó esa lágrima entre sus dedos y la contempló en su mano, sintiendo que se rompía por dentro al verla llorar.

Me he equivocado tantas veces contigo… - susurró y tuvo que volver a llevarse una mano cerrada en puño a la boca para acallar un bostezo.

No te he dicho que te quedes para revivir viejas heridas… - susurró Elena poniendo ella una mano sobre la mejilla del chico.

Mi parte egoísta se alegra de estar aquí a tu lado, Elena, pero mi parte racional me dice que no sabe si merece estar aquí contigo… Tengo miedo… Yo… No quiero volver a hacerte daño, Elena, pero ya ves que no puedo ni hablar cinco minutos contigo sin hacerte llorar – dijo mostrándole la humedad de la lágrima que aún conservaba en sus dedos.

Esa lágrima no era de pena – sonrió Elena tomándole esa mano para secarla – Yo también tengo miedo, pero los dos nos hemos equivocado, Damon, no sólo tú – dijo.

Yo no quiero prometerte nada, Elena, no quiero fallarte – dijo y volvió a bostezar sin querer – pero he cambiado… de verdad que sí… y sólo quiero que veas eso… cuando pensé en lo que les había pasado a Stefan y Kath… - negó con la cabeza sacando de su mente las peores ideas que había tenido esos días - Yo ya me había hecho a una vida sin ti, Elena… Había hecho mis paces y me había conformado sin ti porque sabía que no te merecía… Pero ya no puedo, pienso en todo lo que podríamos tener y quiero luchar por ello, quiero que luchemos por ello… Aunque sé que no lo merezco quiero… - dijo y se cortó a sí mismo bostezando.

Damon, ¿has dormido algo esta noche? - le preguntó Elena cuando lo vio bostezar por enésima vez.

No - admitió el chico un poco avergonzado tratando de ocultar un nuevo bostezo.

Cierra los ojos y descansa, anda - le sonrió ella.

No puedo - volvió a decir el cerrando los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

¿No? - preguntó Elena.

No, no puedo perder el tiempo que tengo contigo durmiendo... - protestó Damon como un niño pequeño cansado y que se niega a irse a la cama, volviendo a bostezar, haciendo que Elena sonriese con ternura y se acercase más a él para acariciarle el cabello.

Anda... Descansa - le susurró tomándole de la mano y apretándose junto a él hasta que ambas frentes se rozaban - No voy a irme a ningún sitio.

Elena notó al poco que la mano con la que Damon le apretaba la suya dejó de sujetarla con fuerza y relajó el agarre a medida que el chico caía rendido al sueño. Sabía que había pasado la noche anterior y ese día en vela junto a Stefan en el hospital y sonrió enternecida al ver que, aunque cabezota no quisiera dormirse, no había podido evitarlo.

Se movió un poco en la cama con cuidado para no despertarlo y entonces fue cuando vio el interior de la muñeca derecha de Damon, apoyada sobre la cama. Era una letra en negro, del mismo tipo que la que le había visto en la otra muñeca mientras conducía, pero esta letra era una **_E_**.

Descubrir aquello le llenó el corazón de calidez. Damon le había confesado que se había rendido con ella, que había renunciado a lo que una vida juntos podría darles, y sin embargo se había tatuado su inicial al igual que había hecho con la de su hija, dándoles a las dos igual importancia en su corazón. Sonrió y bajó la cabeza hasta posar los labios suavemente, para que el chico no se despertara, sobre esa E, con el corazón en la garganta embargada por la emoción. Se levantó para buscar una colcha con la que taparse a ambos y volvió a acurrucarse junto a Damon para dormir, la dulce sonrisa que el chico tenía en sueños fue lo último que vio antes de caer también rendida.

Por la mañana Elena se levantó temprano, acostumbrada como estaba a levantarse con los primeros rayos de sol, durante la noche Damon se había movido en sueños abrazándola completamente, encerrándola en un fuerte agarre de cálidos brazos y piernas, y le pareció que despertar así era un despertar al que podría acostumbrarse con facilidad.

Con una sonrisa se levantó con cuidado y decidió preparar el desayuno para sorprender a Damon y también preparar algo que llevarle a Stefan para que no sólo tuviese la horrible comida del hospital.

Estaba cocinando con una sonrisa en la cara mientras tarareaba y bailaba por la cocina cuando llamaron a la puerta. Extrañada de que alguien se presentase en su casa tan temprano se acercó rápidamente a atender para que el timbre no despertase a las niñas o a Damon mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo.

Liam – se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y encontrarse al chico sonriente frente a ella mientras le mostraba una bolsa de papel en alto.

¿Llego temprano? – preguntó Liam mirándose el reloj en la muñeca – Sé que te gusta madrugar…

¿Habíamos quedado? – preguntó Elena ahora con una expresión más bien de pánico que de sorpresa y echando una mirada hacia el interior de la casa temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar si Damon se levantaba y veía a Liam ahí.

¿Se te había olvidado? – se sorprendió el chico con cara de pena haciendo un puchero – Bueno, no pasa nada bombón, no tienes que arreglarte para que yo te vea guapa – le dijo guiñándole un ojo y acercándose a ella a darle un beso en la mejilla entró hacia la casa sin esperar invitación por parte de Elena.

La chica dio un suspiro y se acercó rápidamente a la cocina en donde Liam ya estaba buscando un plato para sacar las magdalenas que había traído del desayuno.

Damon se despertó realmente descansado e inundado del aroma de Elena, soñoliento y sin abrir los ojos la buscó por la cama y se sorprendió al ver que estaba solo. Unas voces que le llegaban desde la cocina acabaron por despertarle del todo.

Liam, siento no haberme acordado de llamarte… pero ahora… ahora no es un buen momento… creo que deberías irte… - decía Elena tremendamente mortificada desde la puerta de la cocina.

¿Irme? – preguntó Liam sin comprender – Pero ya que estoy aquí… Anda, ¿por qué no me cuentas qué te pasa mientras te dejas mimar un poco, eh bombón? – dijo acercándose a tomarla de las manos y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ejem – se aclaró la garganta Damon tras ellos, haciendo que Elena cerrase los ojos y que Liam se apartase de ella sorprendido por encontrar a un chico en casa de Elena. Liam le miró de arriba abajo sospechando por el estado de sus arrugadas ropas, una incipiente barba y que andaba descalzo de que parecía que hubiese pasado la noche allí.

Buenos días – saludó Damon finalmente rompiendo el incómodo silencio, estaba tan contento que no iba a dejar que nada le rompiese su buen humor, así que puso su mejor sonrisa de 10.000 kw y se acercó a la cafetera - ¿Has hecho café, Elena? Uhmmm, gracias – dijo tomando una de las tazas que había junto a la cafetera y sirviéndose se apoyó contra la encimera de la cocina para disfrutar de la reconfortante bebida mientras que miraba a Liam y Elena por encima de la taza, quienes permanecían aún junto a la puerta de la cocina, Liam con la mano sobre la cintura de Elena, Elena con cara de querer que la tierra se la tragase. La mano de Liam sobre Elena despertó en Damon sus instintos más asesinos, pero continuó tomando el café en el incómodo silencio de la cocina y no dijo nada aunque por dentro se muriese de celos, no tenía derecho a reclamar nada a Elena y no pensaba destrozar la leve tregua conseguida la noche anterior con una escena, por más que deseara apartar esa mano y romperle todos y cada uno de los huesos hasta llegar a la muñeca.

Liam, este es Damon, el padre de Laura – dijo Elena finalmente, forzándose a cerrar la boca antes de tragarse alguna mosca y romper el silencio – Damon, Liam es un amigo – les presentó como buenamente pudo.

Hola – saludaron los dos chicos a la vez.

Elena – dijo Damon soltando la taza de café en el fregadero – Voy a ir a casa y a ducharme y cambiarme, llamaré de camino a Stefan por si hay novedades y te llamo luego, ¿te parece? – le preguntó.

Bien – susurró Elena apenas sin voz, no atreviéndose ni a moverse.

Damon le asintió levantándose de la encimera y miró al pasar la mano que aún Liam tenía sobre Elena pero no dijo nada y se marchó hacia la habitación.

¿Por esto no era un buen momento? – le preguntó Liam en voz baja entre incómodo y celoso cuando los dos se hubieron quedado a solas.

Oh, Liam… - musitó Elena – Espera un momento, por favor, ahora te lo explico… - le dijo y se marchó de la cocina.

Cuando Elena llegó a su habitación, Damon estaba acabando de ponerse las botas y ya tenía puesta su chaqueta de cuero.

No tienes que irte – le dijo apenada al ver que se iba.

Es igual, Elena, no te preocupes, tengo que ir a cambiarme y eso de todos modos… - le sonrió Damon levantándose de un salto, ya listo.

Yo no… yo no… no recordaba que iba a venir… - explicó Elena nerviosa, revolviéndose las manos sin mirarle.

Eh – dijo Damon tomándole de las manos – Está bien, ¿vale? – le sonrió. Elena le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y movió la boca un par de veces tratando de decir algo pero no se le ocurría nada que decir, pareciendo más un pez que hubieran dejado fuera del agua - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? – le sonrió Damon mientras le llevaba despreocupado un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y le acariciaba la barbilla.

Es sólo… Que… este tú… No te conozco… Me has sorprendido - confesó Elena al verle tan calmado con toda la situación de Liam. Damon no pudo evitarlo y se rió a carcajadas.

Créeme Elena que mi viejo yo quiere ir allí y sacar de un puñado al tal Liam y aún duda si hacerlo por la puerta o por la ventana – le dijo sincero – Pero mi nuevo yo va a sacar a mi viejo yo de aquí por las orejas antes de que hagamos alguna locura – le guiñó el ojo y Elena sonrió ante su doble personalidad – Pero dime una cosa, ¿aunque te sorprenda te gusta? – le preguntó para estar seguro de que estaba yendo en la dirección correcta con ella, ya que no pensaba permitirse el tener algún malentendido por falta de comunicación.

Sí – susurró Elena casi sin voz mientras que asentía para dar más fuerza a sus palabras.

Bien, me alegro – dijo Damon con una sonrisa – Te llamo luego – se despidió acercándose a darle un beso en la frente, para marcharse de la casa poco después tras saludar con la mano a Liam quien aún seguía parado en mitad de la cocina.

Cuando, tras Elena recuperarse del momento vivido, llegó a la cocina, se encontró con Liam esperándola ahí con cara de pocos amigos mientras que se comía una de las magdalenas que él mismo había traído.

Así que… "Damon" – dijo recalcando el nombre del chico – y tú… - comenzó nada más aparecer la chica.

Liam, es…

No me digas que es complicado, Elena, por favor – le pidió un poco molesto levantando la mano para que se detuviese.

Es que es complicado, Liam – trató de explicarle Elena.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que pensabas volver con tu ex, Elena? – preguntó el chico levantándose y soltando la magdalena sobre la mesa – Me habría ahorrado el ridículo de mi vida… - añadió señalando el desayuno que había traído.

Liam, yo no he vuelto con mi ex, pero siempre he sido clara contigo, no necesito esto ahora mismo – señaló ella el aire entre ambos, molesta por la situación - ni te imaginas el día por el que pasé ayer… - dijo cansada sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

¿Qué ha pasado, bombón? – preguntó Liam dándose cuenta de su error al montarle una escena de celos a Elena y sentándose en una silla junto a ella. Elena entonces le contó sobre el accidente de Katherine y cómo estaban las cosas ahora y que Damon simplemente había pasado la noche ahí tras volver del hospital con las niñas, sin entrar en más detalles del por qué, levantándose nerviosa a recoger cosas por una cocina más que ordenada.

Lo siento, Elena – dijo Liam levantándose también – Siento haberme enfadado y haberme puesto como un cretino, de verdad, pero es que no debí haberte mentido…

¿Mentido? – se extrañó Elena.

Sí, no tenía que haberte dicho que estábamos bien siendo amigos, porque me he muerto de celos cuando le he visto aquí – dijo acercándose a darle un beso en los labios.

Liam – dijo Elena empujándolo para apartarlo de ella – Por favor, ahora sí que quiero que te vayas… - le pidió incómoda con el momento en que el chico había elegido para mostrarle sus intenciones.

Está bien, Elena – musitó con pena al verse rechazado – Pero… ¿me llamarás? – le preguntó – O vas a… vas a volver con…?

Liam, por favor… - pidió Elena una vez más, Liam siempre había sido directo e insistente, pero esta vez estaba herrando el tiro con Elena de mala manera.

Sólo piensa que si las cosas no fueron bien una vez volverán a ir mal… – le advirtió Liam – La gente no cambia, Elena, y tú te mereces ser feliz, y yo sé que puedo hacerte feliz – le dijo.

Elena no quiso contestarle a aquello, ya tenía bastantes líos en su cabeza sin añadir a Liam a la ecuación, así que simplemente agachó la cabeza esperando a que Liam pillase la indirecta y se marchase de allí, como bien hizo.

Cuando Damon entraba por la puerta de su casa, derecho a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa llamó por teléfono a Stefan.

Hola – le contestó Stefan con la voz cansada.

Hola – saludó Damon - ¿Has dormido algo en toda la noche? – se preocupó por su amigo.

Un rato aquí y allá… - le quitó importancia Stefan - ¿Qué tal Ari?

Ari está genial, está con Elena, tranquilo. ¿Has podido ver a Kath? ¿Ha habido algún cambio?

Me van a dejar verla en un rato, no ha habido cambios pero los médicos me han dicho que eso es bueno, así que bien, vamos bien – sonrió Stefan con pena tratando a la vez de animarse él mismo con eso.

Me alegro mucho, Stefan, de verdad – sonrió Damon al otro lado.

Bueno, no me tengas más en ascuas, joder… - se quejó Stefan – Tú y Elena…

Elena… - murmuró Damon - ¿No crees que se te ha pasado comentarme un detalle? – le preguntó.

¿Detalle? – se extrañó Stefan sin saber de qué hablaba.

Sí, uno llamado Liam… - le aclaró Damon.

¿Liam? ¿Elena te ha hablado de él?

No solo eso – le cortó Damon – He tenido el placer de levantarme esta mañana y encontrármelo en la cocina de Elena…

Otras… - se llevó la mano a la cabeza Stefan – Eh, espera un momento, ¿Cuándo te has levantado? ¿Eso quiere decir que has dormido ahí? A la mierda el Liam ese, cuéntame más de eso… ¡Cuenta!

¿A la mierda el Liam ese? – preguntó Damon riendo.

Por dios Damon, Kath me dijo que Elena se veía con un chico pero que no eran nada más que amigos, los dos sabemos que no es rival para ti… O, ¿me vas a decir que la has liado? – se preocupó Stefan – Por dios, no me digas que has montado una en casa de Elena esta mañana… con lo bien que íbamos…

No, no he montado ninguna en casa de Elena, tranquila, mamá – se burló Damon.

¿Entonces? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha dicho? Joder, que no me cuentas nada…

Mi nuevo yo se ha venido a casa aunque por dentro quisiera sacar a ese cretino a patadas, pero tienes razón, Stefan, ese Liam no es rival para mí y no pienso darle ningún motivo para serlo….

Todos mis yos estamos muy orgullosos de tu nuevo yo – se burló de él Stefan.

Ya… ya… aunque mi nuevo yo te debe una patada en el culo por no haberme dicho nada, capullo…

Bueno, si te hubiera dicho algo, ¿habrías ido a por Elena como creo que has ido y de ahí pasar la noche con ella? – le preguntó Stefan.

A veces me da miedo tooodo lo que me conoces… - le reconoció Damon sorprendido.

Me parece que tu nuevo yo me debe unas cervezas y una charla más que una patada en el culo – se burló Stefan, y ambos chicos rieron contentos y relajados.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

**_OCTUBRE 2016_**

Pasó una semana en la que la rutina se fue estableciendo poco a poco.

Damon movió los hilos y pagó, sin aceptar las protestas de Stefan, para que a Katherine la trasladasen a una clínica privada más cerca de casa, con idea de que Stefan tuviera más fácil el poder estar junto a su esposa mientras que esta se recuperaba. Katherine seguía estable mientras que sus heridas tanto internas como externas sanaban, a los médicos les preocupaba que el hematoma subdural acabase completamente drenado sin causar secuelas al cerebro de la chica por lo que la mantenían en un coma inducido. Al estar en una clínica privada, Stefan disponía de una habitación para familiares de pacientes de larga estancia, por lo que el chico ya había podido dejar de tener que dormir en el pasillo junto a la UCI y cambiarse de ropas en el baño de la planta del hospital, como su trabajo se lo permitía, prácticamente se había trasladado a vivir allí.

Elena cuidaba de Arielle, a la que habían contado que no podía ver a su madre porque estaba malita, pero como la niña estaba a gusto con Elena y Laura no notaba excesivamente la ausencia de ambos padres. Damon iba y venía al hospital llevándole a Stefan todo lo que necesitara, a veces viajaba también junto con Elena y las niñas para que Stefan pasase un rato con su hija a la que echaba tremendamente de menos.

Damon no había vuelto a dormir en casa de Elena y en el tiempo que había pasado los chicos no habían tenido un rato a solas para hablar sobre ellos, ocupados con las niñas o con acompañar a Stefan o no se habían atrevido a buscar ese momento, pero sus gestos y trato cariñoso el uno con el otro habían cambiado.

Pensaba que ya tenías las cosas claras - le dijo a Damon Stefan una tarde mientras acababa la comida que Elena había preparado para él y que Damon le había llevado.

¿Cómo? - preguntó Damon que distraído miraba mensajes sobre trabajo en el móvil.

Vamos a ver, creía que no ibas a dejar pasar el tiempo tontamente, y ¿has dejado pasar una semana entera sin volver a hablar con Elena? - le preguntó.

¿Y qué quieres que le diga? ¿Mira Elena, que como ayer me quedé a dormir pues ya voy y me traigo el cepillo de dientes y me quedo? - preguntó Damon molesto.

¿Tengo que hacerlo yo todo? - se quejó Stefan.

Es complicado, Stefan… Yo no quiero acelerar nada y que ella se asuste y se eche atrás…

¿Acelerar? Pero si tú me dijiste que ella te cogió de la mano y te llevó a su cuarto, qué quieres, ¿que te haga un croquis? A veces eres durito de mollera… - dijo señalándose la sien y riéndose ante la cara de indignación de Damon.

Me alegra divertirte… - se enfadó Damon aún más.

Oh, vamos, se me caen estas paredes encima… Necesito que hagas algo y que luego vengas y me lo cuentes, es una necesidad vital…

Nunca habría pensado que fueras una vieja cotilla - se burló de él.

¿Quieres atacar ya a Elena, por favor? - le pidió - Piensa en el drama de mi vida, Damon, necesito distraerme con algo para no estar todo el día muerto de preocupación por Kath y echando de menos a mi niña… - dijo con expresión de pena.

Eso es un golpe bajo, tío - le recriminó Damon.

Pero eres mi mejor amigo y harás eso por mí - sonrió Stefan.

¿Crees que yo no quiero? ¿Crees que yo no me muero por… ¡Pero es que no sé como hacerlo, joder! - se exasperó Damon.

Stefan resopló y se sacó el móvil del bolsillo marcando un número y llevándoselo a la oreja para hablar.

Elena - saludó - No, no, tranquila que todo sigue igual que esta mañana y eso está bien… Sí… Acabándomelo justo estaba, eres un ángel, Elena. Estaba buenísimo… Bueno, pero yo te lo agradezco, de verdad… Sí… Oye, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? Si, es que quiero ponerle a Kath la foto que tenemos en el salón en casa… Sí, ¿esa en la que estamos los tres con la vela?… Sí, esa… Sí, ¿tú me la puedes coger? …. Sí, pero no te preocupes, Damon se llega luego a por ella si eso y me la trae mañana… Sí, seguro que no le importa… ¿En serio? Elena me mimas mucho, de aquí salgo haciendo dieta… Gracias… Otro para ti… Y dale un beso a mi enana… Gracias Elena, Adiós - dijo y colgó.

¿Ves? - preguntó a un sorprendido Damon que lo miraba con la boca abierta - Arreglado, ya vas luego a su casa, ahora lo que hagas depende de ti…

Ya voy a su casa todos los días, listo - protestó Damon.

¡Pues espabila! - le dijo Stefan dandole una colleja, ganándose una mirada asesina de Damon.

Por la noche, al volver del hospital, Damon se fue derecho a casa de Elena como le había insistido Stefan. Las veces en que había ido esa semana habían sido o a recogerla a ella y a las niñas para ir al hospital o a recoger alguna cosa que Stefan le hubiera pedido como era hoy el caso, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez animado por las palabras de Stefan se había planeado alargar su estancia en casa de Elena todo lo que pudiera y así finalmente poder volver a hablar con ella y quizá aclarar un poco su situación.

Cuando llamó a la puerta la chica le abrió cubierta en varias partes de harina y limpiándose las manos con un paño.

Pasa, que se me quema- le sonrió al abrirle y se fue derecha a la cocina.

Damon la siguió y pudo ver a qué se debía el que Elena estuviera cubierta de harina, tenía unos platos con galletas ya horneadas y varias bandejas con galletas listas para hornear.

Has hecho galletas - sonrió Damon inspirando profundamente el delicioso olor.

Sí, con trozos de chocolate, para que le lleves unas pocas a Stefan - sonrió Elena mientras que sacaba una bandeja del horno y metía otra.

Bueno, a Stefan y a medio hospital… - señaló Damon dada la cantidad de galletas que Elena había hecho.

¿Me he pasado? - preguntó - Es que quería llevarle algo rico y bueno cuando me dijo lo del cuadro pues pensé en las galletas y luego pues no sabía cuantas - hablaba nerviosa mirándose las manos - y las niñas ya están en la cama y pues no tenía nada que hacer y luego pues dije que mejor que sobrasen y luego pues pensé también que quizá unas pocas para ti y…

¿Has hecho galletas para mi? - la cortó Damon acercándose un poco a ella contento y animado con que hubiera pensado en él.

Sí - confesó la chica poniéndose colorada - Quería tener un detalle contigo también… - añadió muy bajito cortada y afectada por la cercanía del chico.

Gracias - sonrió Damon tomando la barbilla de Elena con dos dedos para que la chica le mirase al agradecerle.

No me des las gracias, aún no las has probado - le trató de quitar importancia Elena.

Damon apartó un poco la vista para buscar en la mesa y tomó una de las galletas que ya estaban listas.

¿Puedo? - le preguntó señalándole la galleta en alto, a lo que Elena tan sólo le asintió.

Damon se acercó la galleta a la boca lentamente y la abrió para morderla muy despacio, pasándose la lengua por los labios al cerrar la boca y cerrando los ojos y soltando una exclamación de placer al saborear la deliciosa galleta, Elena durante todo ese rato no pudo dejar de contemplarle con los ojos abiertos y la garganta seca.

Perfecta - le dijo mirándola a los ojos - Gracias.

Tienes un poco… - se señaló Elena la comisura del labio para decirle a Damon que tenía un poco de chocolate pero se lo pensó mejor y con su propio pulgar le limpió la comisura del labio a Damon.

Damon le tomó la mano por la muñeca y sin apartarle la mirada con la punta de la lengua rozó el pulgar de la chica para limpiar el chocolate haciéndola estremecer.

Dime que pare - le susurró mientras que poco a poco se acercaba a ella sin dejar de mirarla, esperando por si Elena efectivamente le decía que parara y al no hacerlo posó sus labios sobre los de ella cerrando los ojos y estremeciéndose él también.

Al principio el beso fue dulce y suave, tímido, como quien se besa por primera vez. Damon soltó la galleta a un lado tomando la cara de Elena entre las manos y le pidió paso con su lengua, al que la chica accedió complaciente, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de él. El beso fue aumentando en necesidad y deseo a medida que las manos tímidas de los dos comenzaban un lento recorrido acariciándose y apretándose para sentirse más cerca.

Damon cogió a Elena por la cintura para subirla a la encimera de la cocina que estaba tras ella y al hacerlo no pudo evitar que a su mente acudiese un doloroso recuerdo de su primera vez con Elena, una primera vez que no se perdonaba a sí mismo y que había dejado una honda mella en su corazón.

Aquello fue como si le echasen un jarro de agua fría a la espalda y se apartó de Elena con la respiración entrecortada, apoyando su frente sobre la de la chica pero sin atreverse ni a abrir los ojos.

Lo siento - susurró tremendamente avergonzado - Lo siento mucho Elena - negó apartándose un poco de ella.

Eh - dijo la chica tomándole la cara entre las manos, tratando de conseguir que la mirase, pero Damon le apartaba la mirada, fijando su vista en algún punto tras ella.

Lo siento - susurró una vez más - Soy un cretino…

Eh, Damon, háblame por favor - le pidió Elena al verle tan atormentado y que aún no la miraba.

Tengo que irme, Elena - dijo Damon sin hacerle caso y separándose de ella.

¡Damon! - le llamó la chica cuando ya salía de la cocina a toda velocidad derecho hacia la puerta desde la que salió de la casa sin mirar atrás.

En el portal del piso, a donde Damon había llegado bajando por las escaleras se encontró con Liam quien estaba esperando el ascensor, pensó que si se acercaba a él sería capaz de estamparlo contra una pared sin miramientos y decidió ignorarle.

Un poco tarde para una visita, ¿no? - le dijo Liam acercándose a él sin cortarse en ningún momento.

¿Perdona? - se giró Damon asombrado porque le hiciese esa pregunta.

Sí, ¿qué hacías en casa de Elena? - le preguntó.

¿Por qué crees que tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago? - preguntó Damon.

Elena había ido a buscar el intercomunicador de las niñas y bajó corriendo para tratar de alcanzar a Damon antes de que saliera del portal, se detuvo en seco al final de las escaleras cuando vio a los dos chicos en actitud desafiante y se llevó una mano a la garganta asustada temiendo lo peor.

Desde que has aparecido, Elena no me ha llamado ni me ha devuelto ninguno de mis mensajes, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te asusta la competencia y no quieres que se vea conmigo? - siguió Liam.

¿Eso es lo que tú conoces a Elena? - sonrió Damon ante la inseguridad de Liam.

Conozco a Elena perfectamente - respondió Liam.

¿En serio? Si conocieras a Elena sabrías que es una mujer fuerte e independiente y que sabe lo que quiere.

¿Y la conoces mejor que yo tú que llevas dos años sin verla? - le acusó Liam ofendido y sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

No tengo porqué darte explicaciones a ti - dijo Damon - Pero como veo que te hace falta una mano para entender de que va el tema, te diré que mi historia con Elena tiene décadas, pero que si no fuese así, sólo tengo que mirar cómo de fuerte, feliz y maravillosa crece mi hija para saber qué clase de mujer es Elena. Pero para eso hay que estar pendiente a los detalles, Liam. Y como te veo aquí se ve que tú para eso no andas muy bien y que no eres capaz de pillar una buena indirecta - dijo Damon con seguridad mientras que Liam se iba poniendo rojo de rabia - Así que yo no pienso decirle a Elena que te vea o no - aclaró Damon - pero a ti te voy a decir que mejor te vayas y la dejes en paz y que te ahorres que te lo tenga que decir ella en tu cara.

¡Capullo! - gritó Liam abalanzándose sobre él y dandole un puñetazo en la mejilla al pillarle desprevenido.

¡LIAM! - gritó Elena interviniendo y acercándose a ambos chicos cuando Damon había reaccionado cogiendo a Liam por la camiseta, al ver a Elena acercarse Damon soltó al otro chico echándolo hacia atrás de un pequeño empujón.

Elena, yo… - trató de disculparse Liam sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Ya he visto bastante, Liam, vete y por favor deja de llamarme - le cortó Elena seria.

Liam miró a Damon a su lado quien le miraba serio y en silencio, miró a Elena una vez más y se marchó dando un portazo que retumbó en todo el portal.

Cuando Liam se hubo marchado Damon no pudo evitar el impulso de reírse a carcajadas y Elena se acercó a él extrañada por esa reacción.

¿De qué te ríes? - le preguntó ella misma tratando de evitar reírse contagiada por la risa del chico ya que la situación no le parecía para nada graciosa.

Perdona, es que estaba pensando en que Stefan se moriría por estar aquí - dijo Damon calmándose y dejando de reír no sin dificultad - Tiene un extraño fetiche en decirle a la gente "Te lo dije", doy fe - le aclaró con una sonrisa.

Stefan… - susurró Elena y aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pudo evitar que se le escapase una risita al imaginarse la situación.

¿Cuánto llevabas ahí? - le preguntó Damon poniéndose más serio.

Damon… - comenzó Elena.

Elena - la cortó él - Yo no quería discutir con Liam, de verdad… Yo iba a irme y entonces…

Damon - le cortó Elena acercándose a él para cogerle de los brazos indicándole firmemente que parase de disculparse de algo que no era necesario - Llevaba ahí el suficiente tiempo - le dijo como explicación - Y te has olvidado las galletas y el cuadro de Stefan - le sonrió - ¿Quieres subir? - preguntó bajando sus manos por los brazos del chico hasta que tomaron las suyas.

Damon le asintió y los dos subieron hasta el piso de la chica tomados de la mano.

Cuando llegaron allí, Elena le acompañó hasta sentarlo en una silla y se dio la vuelta para buscar en un armario.

Voy a ponerte un poco de aloe en eso - dijo Elena volviendo con un tarro de crema y abriéndolo junto a Damon para echarse un poco en la mano.

No hace falta - dijo Damon tocándose la mejilla y quejándose un poco al contacto.

Tu nuevo yo sigue siendo un cabezota - le dijo Elena apartándole la mano con una sonrisa para echarle la crema.

Lo siento - musitó Damon dejándose hacer.

Damon - dijo Elena tomándole de la barbilla para que la mirase a los ojos - ¿Por qué te has ido antes? - le preguntó.

Porque no me merezco estar aquí contigo - respondió él bajando la mirada.

Damon - volvió a decirle Elena obligándole a mirarla una vez más.

Elena… yo… he recordado nuestra primera vez… y yo…

Oh - exclamó ella comprendiendo lo que le pasaba.

Yo no merezco que me perdones, Elena… no merezco tenerte entre mis brazos y que me quieras - dijo apenado.

Damon - le tomó la chica la cara entre sus manos - Si queremos que esto funcione los dos tenemos que olvidarnos del pasado, los dos tenemos que hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y no mirar atrás si eso duele, me pediste una oportunidad y yo te la he dado. Ahora te pregunto: Damon, ¿quieres tú darnos esta oportunidad? ¿Quieres quedarte esta noche?

¿Estás segura, Elena? - preguntó el chico agarrándola por las muñecas.

¿De que te quiero? - preguntó Elena sentándose sobre él a horcajadas - Sí - asintió - ¿De que quiero que te quedes y hacer el amor contigo? - volvió a preguntarle acercándose más a él - Sí - susurró ya con sus labios rozándose con los del chico.

Damon ya no necesitó nada más y en un instante la besó como si no hubiera un mañana, como si aquella fuese la última oportunidad en que pudiera demostrarle con un beso cuánto la amaba y no queriendo desperdiciar ni un segundo de ella.

Elena enredó sus manos en los negros y sedosos cabellos de Damon, clamando su boca con la misma necesidad con que lo hacía él.

Damon se levantó de la silla llevando a Elena con él y sin en ningún momento dejar de besarla fue andando poco a poco con ella en brazos hasta llegar a la habitación. Cuando notó la cama junto a sus piernas echó a Elena con cuidado sobre ella y se apartó para poder contemplarla en todo su esplendor, con las mejillas sonrosadas por la excitación y el cabello revuelto por donde sus dedos lo habían estado enredando.

Espero que no se despierte ninguna niña - le dijo echándose sobre ella - porque voy a necesitar toda la noche para demostrarte cuanto te quiero - añadió volviendo a besarla.

Estaba decidido a tratarla con dulzura, a compensarla por todas las equivocaciones que creía que había cometido con ella, y la acariciaba y desnudaba lentamente, adorando cada milímetro de su piel con sus besos, susurrándole lo hermosa y maravillosa que era.

Elena tan sólo emitía leves gemidos de placer, abrumada por la intensidad de ese amor que la hacía sentirse única y maravillosa, que la hacía pensar que era el ser más preciado de la tierra, con manos tímidas pero lanzadas a la vez, ayudó al chico también a quitarse sus ropas mientras que él hacía lo mismo con las de ella.

Los cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos encajaron a la perfección, en un mar de sensaciones que les embargaba y transportaba envueltos en felicidad y placer a un mundo del que ninguno quería volver.

Damon tomó la mano izquierda de Elena sobre la cama, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Mi niña… - le susurró entrando en ella lentamente - Mi amor…

Te quiero - le susurró ella cuando ya no se supo dónde empezaba el uno y acababa el otro.

Sólo tú - susurró Damon entregándose a ella.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando Elena dormía plácidamente a su lado en la cama, Damon le acarició suavemente el cabello y se agachó a buscar entre las ropas descartadas por el suelo hasta encontrar su móvil. Se recostó contra el cabecero de la cama y abrió la aplicación de mensajes.

DAMON: _"Adivina dónde duermo esta noche…"_

_STEFAN:"¡Aleluya!" "Dime que pensaste en lo que te dije y has llevado protección… O ¿Le vais a poner Stefan a vuestro próximo hijo?" _

_DAMON:"Stefan, se te va mucho la pinza…"_

STEFAN: _"¡Tengo mucho tiempo!"_ _"Mañana vente temprano y me lo cuentas todo…"._

_DAMON: "Sí, mamá"._

STEFAN:_"Y tráeme mis galletas"._

_DAMON:"Que sí, pesado"._

_…__._

_DAMON:"Oye Stefan… que… gracias, gracias por ser mi amigo :)"_.

STEFAN: _"Ay como se nota que has triunfado, mira qué mono y qué cariñoso te pones…"._

DAMON: _"Capullo"._

STEFAN:_ "Yo también te quiero ;)"_

DAMON: _"Buenas noches, anda…"_

STEFAN: _"Espera, Damon…"_

DAMON:_ "Dime"._

STEFAN: _"TE LO DIJE! XD"_


End file.
